Insomnia
by Namie Amalia
Summary: epilog.... The last chapter. RnR?
1. Prolog

uaah... fic baru niii!! yeeii!! oh iya, ini bukan HitsuRuki ya, tapi 2 pair sekaligus; IchiRuki dan HitsuHina!! enjoy!

Insomia

Summary: Saat-saat curhat ditemani kopi dan teh, tengah malam, ngomongin Ichigo dan Hinamori, yang satu mengutuki hujan, yang satu memuji hujan, tapi keduanya sama-sama merindukan salju. Dan semuanya karena penyakit yang sama; Insomia!

Prolog:

_Maaf… Aku harus pergi…_

"Jadilah seperti matahari… yang menyinari bumi dengan sinarnya tanpa pamrih. Tetap menyinari dunia walaupun banyak manusia yang mengeluh akan panasnya. Yang selalu menyinari dunia dengan sinarnya yang terik namun menyejukkan. Jadilah seperti itu di lingkungan sekitarmu…, paling tidak di hadapanku, di hatiku. Yang selalu menyinariku dengan senyummu, yang mencairkan sebagian hatiku yang membeku…."

_Dan maaf… karena tak bisa selalu menjadi mataharimu_

"Hei, minum kopi juga ada seni tersendiri! Rasakan pahitnya kopi di lidah, pahit tapi enak. Rasakan kafeinnya, rasakan bubuk-bubuknya, hirup aromanya…. Rasakan hangatnya menjalar keseluruh tubuh…."

_Saat aku minum teh… aku selalu ingat kopi… _

"Kenapa benci hujan? Kau itu nggak bersyukur banget ya? Hujan kan salah satu daur air, kalo ga ada ujan, air mandek ga sampe-sampe sini. Kalo gitu kan kita yang repot."

_Dan lagi, anehnya… hari ini… hujan…. Mungkin aku memang tak pantas menjadi mataharimu… tapi aku akan terus mencoba menjadi mataharimu… yang akan menghiburmu… seperti hujan menghiburku…. _

*

**Maaf… tak jujur padamu… Aku tarik semua kata-kataku…**

"Kalo gitu, Shiro-nii jadi bulan ya? Jadilah bulan yang selalu menyinari malam nan gelap dengan sinarnya walaupun redup. Walaupun cahayanya hanyalah pantulan sinar matahari…, tapi ia tetap setia menggantikan tugas Sang Surya, menjaga malam dengan sinarnya yang indah… terkadang di temani bintang dan gunung-gunung juga pohon tinggi atau gedung-gedung bertingkat dengan lampu-lampu silau dan gumpalan-gumpalan asap abu membuat bintang menghilang…. Jadilah bulanku, yang selalu menyinari hatiku walaupun cahanya redup… tapi sangat berarti di kelamnya hati ini…"

**Aku akan jujur… aku… kangen dengan semua filosofi asal yang kita buat…**

"Minum teh itu ada seninya…. Serupur teh itu pelan-pelan… rasakan panasnya mengaliri rongga mulut, menuruni kerongkongan, sampai ke lambung. Hmmm… rasanya anget banget di badan… kaya pake kayu putih tapi di dalem tubuh. Manis sedikit pahit, tapi enak…."

**Dan juga… –mungkin aneh memang tapi—aku juga… rindu dengan aroma tehmu…**

"Aku benci hujan…. Kenapa hujan harus ada?! Sensasi hujan selalu dingin…sepi… sendiri. Betapa bencinya aku pada hujan… tapi…, hujan selalu datang saat aku sedih..., seolah menghiburku. Hujan selalu turun saat aku menangis… seolah ikut berduka, menangis bersamaku. Hujan selalu datang saat aku sendiri dan hampir menangis kesepian…, seolah mengejekku. Kenapa? Padahal aku benci padamu! Tapi kenapa kau terus turun menggodaku? Kau pikir ini lucu? Tapi… aku menghargai hujan itu karena sudah berusaha menghiburku, walaupun tak bisa mengurangi rasa kesalku padanya…."

**Ya… sekarang juga hujan… tapi aku tak benci hujan seperimu…, apakah sekarang kau masih benci hujan? Mungkin aku bukanlah bulan bagimu… tapi adalah… hujan…aku tersindir, kau tau? Tapi aku akan terus berusaha menjadi bulanmu… kalaupun tak bisa, aku akan menjadi hujanmu….**

_*_

"Eh? Kau kena insomia juga??"

_**Walaupun hujan selalu pergi saat matahari datang… dan yang muncul adalah pelangi. Saat kesedihan merundung, datanglah cahaya, jalan keluar dari semua masalahmu… lalu dunia menjadi warna-warni—mejikuhibiniu—kebahagian…** _

"Aku suka saat-saat insomia seperti ini…."

"…Aku juga…."

_**Dan… aku rindu saat-saat tengah malam, saat kita tak bisa tidur—insomia—dan menghirup aroma minuman favorit kita masing-masing…**_

***


	2. Hitsugaya & Kuchiki

Yeeii!! saia balik lagi sodara-sodara setanah aer!! dengan fic baru yang mungkin kalian masih bingung ngebaca prolognya kemaren ya... =.= harap di maklumi sajalah..

oh iya, thanks berat buat **Ruki_ya** , reviewer yang udah ngeripu prolog gaje kemaren.. huaa *meluk Ruki* dan kakak-kakakaanku di ffn, **Nichan SoraYuki**, makasih juga udah repiu... T.T, Nichan.. repiumu sangat berarti bagi saya dan ya, ini masih ada balesan repiunya kok ^^.. makasih makasih makasihhh.. muaah! ini chap 1 saya persembahkan untuk kalian 3

**Chapter 1: Kuchiki & Hitsugaya**

Jepang, 1 Januari

SREG.

DUAR DUAR DUAR.

Rukia memejamkan matanya. Baru saja ia menutup pintu geser ala Jepang, sedetik kemudian terdengar bunyi kembang api dan petasan. Sekarang pastilah sudah tanggal 1 Januari. Ya, tahun baru. Tapi Rukia tak merayakannya.

Ia menggeser pintu kamarnya, berjalan sempoyongan menuju kasurnya dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya begitu saja di atas tempat tidur. Matanya terpejam letih. Kaki terangkat, menggantung ke tembok. Iseng, ia menggerak-gerakkan kakinya dan…

PRANG!!

Secara tak sengaja, kakinya telah menendang 2 bingkai foto sekaligus. Rukia bangkit, memunguti pecahan beling yang pecah. Ia berharap tak ada yang mendengar suara itu. Mungkin harapannya akan dikabulkan karena rumahnya memang sangat luas dan ruangan-ruangannya terpisah jauh. Rukia tersenyum kecut, serasa déjà vu.

Rukia memandangi bingkai foto yang pecah itu. Satu berisi foto keluarganya dari ibu, keluarga besar Wijayakusuma, satu lagi berisi foto ia dan mantan teman-temannya. Rukia tersenyum kecut. Mantan? Rukia tertawa keras-keras dalam hati.

Ia membuang beling-beling itu ke tempat sampah. Sejenak ia terhenti, antara ingin membuang foto-foto itu atau menyimpannya. Akhirnya foto 'teman-temannya' ia gulung-gulung, ia buat lecek barulah ia buang. Sementara foto satunya lagi ia simpan.

*

"Rukia minggu depan akan kemari!!" seru ibunya senang.

Toushiro Hitsugaya—yang lebih suka dipanggil Hitsugaya—bengong. Sementara wajah orangtuanya malah menampakkan wajah bahagia.

"Ru-Rukia? Rukia siapa?" tanya Hitsugaya cengo, tak peduli. Ia terus memakan makanannya.

"Rukia Kuchiki, sepupumu! Anggoto keluarga Wijayakusuma juga!" hardik ibunya.

"Oh," jawab Hitsugaya cuek. _Gak kenal!! Siapa Rukia?_

*

Rukia menopang dagunya. Ia duduk di atas koper hitam besar sambil menatapi pembantu serta sopirnya sibuk ngangkut barang-barang ke mobil. Bayangannya teringat hari keputusan kemarin.

**Flashback:**

"Rukia, kita akan pindah ke New York," ujar Byakuya—ayahnya—suatu hari. Mereka sedang makan malam hari itu.

Rukia tersedak. "A-apa?"

"Ayahmu harus mengurusi Kuchiki Corp disana, Sayang," kata Hisana—ibunya—lembut.

"Dan aku akan ikut?"

"Tentu saja."

"Tapi setahun lagi aku akan lulus!"

Byakuya dan Hisana berpandangan. Rukia bangkit dan berlari masuk kamar, berharap kedua orangtuanya takkan menyadari air di ujung matanya.

Bersamaan dengan derap langkah kakinya, suara tetes air hujan jatuh ke bumi, menciptakan paduan yang berderai pilu.

*

"Jadi kau mau pindah, Ruki-chan??" seru teman-temannya heboh.

Dengan senyum dipaksakan, Rukia mengangguk sedih.

Teman-temannya memasang wajah yang sama. "Hati-hati ya, Ruki-chan…. Kami pasti akan selalu mengingatmu."

"Er… tapi ini baru rencana doang sih," ucap Rukia ragu.

Mereka berpandangan. "Oooh…, bagus deh!"

*

Makan malam di rumah keluarga Kuchiki lagi.

Rukia memainkan sendok di tangannya, tak semangat.

"Hei, makan yang benar, Sayang," ucap Hisana membelai pipi Rukia.

Rukia terkejut. "I-iya, Okaa-san."

"Rukia, kami berdua telah memutuskan," Byakuya menatap Hisana yang tersenyum. "Kau boleh tinggal di Jepang dulu sampai lulus, baru menyusul kami."

TRAANG!

Sendok di tangan Rukia terpental ke lantai. Mata violetnya berbinar-binar. "Benarkah itu, Outo-san??"

Byakuya mengangguk.

Rukia bersorak dan beranjak memeluk Byakuya dan Hisana. "Aishiteru," bisiknya pada mereka berdua. Byakuya dan Hisana hanya tersenyum bahagia.

*

Saat istirahat siang, Rukia menenteng bekalnya sambil tersenyum senang. Ia bergegas menuju taman belakang sekolah, tempat biasa ia dan teman-temannya makan siang. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti.

"Aaah… Rukia nanti pergi deh!" ucap salah satu temannya.

"Iya, nggak ada yang bisa jajanin kita lagi, hihihi," sela seorang temannya lagi.

"He-eh. Siapa lagi yang bisa kita porotin uangnya ya?"

"Hehehe…, jangan bicara begitu. Kasian lho, kemarin wajahnya udah memelas banget."

"Biarin aja. Siapa suruh deket-deket kita? Hihihi…, aku juga baru tau ada cewek sebodoh itu, mau aja disuruh bayarin kita terus!"

"Hihihi… ati-ati lho, nanti kalo Ruki-chan denger gimana? Hihihi…."

"Bagus kan? Biar dia sadar. Toh dia bakal pindah ini!"

Rukia terasa membeku di tempat. Jadi? Selama ini ia hanya dimanfaatkan saja?

Rukia segera berlari sebelum 'teman-temannya' sadar ia ada disana. Rukia segera berlari menghapus air matanya.

*

Rukia terjembab di atas kasurnya sendiri. Membenamkan kepalanya ke dalam bantal. Membiarkan seprainya basah oleh air matanya. Kakinya menekuk, bergoyang-goyang tanpa sadar, menendang-nendang tembok. Dan tanpa sengaja kakinya menendang sebuah bingkai foto. Rukia bangkit, terkejut. Untungnya foto itu tak pecah. Bingkai itu berisi foto keluarga besar Wijayakusuma, keluarga ibunya di Indonesia.

Hisana memang keturunan Jepang-Indonesia yang menikah dengan Byakuya, asli Jepang. Rukia sendiri sempat tinggal di Indonesia selama 4 tahun. Kakak perempuan Hisana masih tinggal di Indonesia, walaupun Tantenya Rukia itu menikah juga dengan orang Jepang. Kalo nggak salah, anaknya juga seumuran Rukia. Rukia berusaha mengingat lebih jauh, sepupu satu-satunya itu cowok… kalo nggak salah namanya… Si… Shiro? Shori? Entahlah… Ia terakhir kali bertemu dengannya umur 3 tahun, tepat pada foto ini diambil.

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah ide di kepala Rukia. Ia menghapus air matanya, tersenyum pahit.

"Nona," panggil pelayannya sambil mengetuk pintu. "Makan malam sudah siap. Anda ditunggu Tuan dan Nyonya."

"Ya, aku akan kesana," jawab Rukia berusaha agar nadanya terlihat biasa. Rukia pun beranjak menghapus air matanya.

*

"Apa?"

"Maafkan aku yang plin-plan ini, Outo-san, Okaa-san," kata Rukia menundukkan kepalanya. _Tapi keputusan ini sudah bulat._ "Dan aku sudah memikirkannya matang-matang."

Hisana menatap Rukia bingung. Ia menatap mata Rukia yang terlihat jelas keyakinan di mata violetnya. Hisana lalu menatap Byakuya, meminta persetujuan dan petunjuk.

Byakuya memutar kursinya. Ia sengaja memunggungi Rukia dan Hisana, ingin tau kepastian anaknya. "Jadi?"

"Aku takkan tinggal di Jepang ataupun pindah ke New York. Aku akan ke Indonesia. Aku akan tinggal disana selama setahun, lalu setelah aku lulus, aku akan menyusul kalian," jawab Rukia tegas, mengadahkan wajahnya, menatap kedua orangtuanya, meyakinkan dirinya juga kedua orang tuanya dan seluruh dunia. Dia bukan Rukia yang cengeng, hobi nangis cuma karena dikhianati dan dimanfaatkan 'sahabat', tapi dia Rukia Kuchiki, pewaris tunggal Kuchiki Corp. anggota keluarga Kusumawijaya, salah satu keluarga terkaya di Indonesia, bahkan mungkin dunia.

Byakuya berbalik, ia tak marah akan keputusan Rukia, malah bangga karena putrinya berhasil membuat keputusan sendiri.

"Baiklah. Kau akan berangkat seminggu sebelum kami berangkat. Kau bisa naik pesawat sendiri kan?" ujar Byakuya tersenyum tipis menatap Rukia yang bersemangat.

"Nanti kau akan dijemput keluarga Hitsugaya. Kalo tidak salah anaknya Tante Hana seumuran kamu kan?" ucap Hisana bersemangat.

"Ya!" jawab Rukia. Ia berani naik pesawat sendiran, tentu, sudah berapa kali ia naik pesawat? Begitu seringnya sampai-sampai petugas bandara hapal wajah dan nama Rukia (A/N: iya iya emang lebay). Lagipula ia kangen dengan Indonesia. Ia ingin makan gudeg di Yogya, ingin beli batik di Solo, ingin _diving_ di Bunaken, ingin menaiki jukung di Sungai Martapura, ingin makan pempek di Palembang, ingin jalan-jalan di Bali, ingin ke pedalaman Papua. Dan yang paling ia rindu adalah masakan neneknya; nasi goreng sambel terasi yang disajikan hangat pagi-pagi saat sarapan dan selalu ia makan di saung di belakang rumah neneknya sambil memandangi sawah dan pegunungan berjejer rapi disekelilingnya. Walaupun terakhir kali ia kesana umur 3 tahun, tapi kenangan itu melekat kuat dalam otaknya.

"Aku ingin ke rumah Eyang di Lembang," ucap Rukia. Hisana dan Byakuya berpandangan, lalu tersenyum.

"Tentu saja boleh. Tapi kau harus sekolah di Jakarta dan tinggal di rumah Eyang di Jakarta yang sekarang ditinggali Oom Htsugaya dan keluarganya ya?" kata Hisana membelai kepala Rukia.

"Ya, tentu saja," jawab Rukia. Rukia tertawa dalam hati. Ia benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Bayangannya melayang jauh ke Indonesia.

**End of Flashback**

Dan disinilah Rukia sekarang. Di pesawat ia memandangi awan yang terbentang luas, sesekali biru laut menyusup diantara langit dan awan. Kini ia benar-benar sadar kalau ia masih seorang anak kecil, bahkan semalam saja ia tak bisa tidur karena menunggu kedatangannya ke Jakarta. Anak kecil atau bukan, terlalu terlambat untuk mundur, dan _here I am, _desah Rukia. Ia ingin meunjukkan jati dirinya kepada dunia walau hanya di negara kecil seperti di Indonesia. Ia akan mempunyai sahabat yang baik dan setia, keluarga yang menyenangkan, bahkan kalau bisa pacar.

Rukia pun tertidur di bangku pesawat sambil tersenyum memikirkan harapannya.

*

"Apa? Kamu lupa bawa papan namanya? Shiro-Shiro… sudah kubilang kan?" omel Tante Hana a.k.a. nyokapnya Hitsugaya.

"Iya iya. Toh aku tau mukanya ini," elak Hitsugaya.

"Tau darimana? Emang terakhir kali kamu ketemu dia kapan?"

"…," terlihat Hitsugaya berpikir keras, mengolah otaknya.

"Umur 3 tahun kan? Apa kamu masih ingat?" ibunya khawatir plus cemas. Kalau saja ia dan suaminya bisa menjemput, mungkin ia masih bisa mengenali Rukia. Tapi karena ada urusan mendadak, ia tak bisa menjemput Rukia. Terpaksa Hitsugayalah yang harus menjemput Rukia. Anaknya yang cuek dan nggak mau ribet itu mana bisa disuruh jemput sepupunya yang hampir 12 tahun nggak ketemu?

"Okaa-san tau nomer teleponnya Rukia?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Ta-tau sih…."

"Kirimin nomernya sekarang!" suruh Hitsugaya. Tak lama kemudian, terkirim nomer hape Rukia. Hitsugaya mendesah lega. Ia menoleh, pesawatnya sudah mendarat dan orang-orang mulai keluar. Ia segera menelepon Rukia.

Rukia baru menyalakan hape sambil menunggu kopernya, tiba-tiba sudah ada yang menelepon. Nomor tak dikenal. Siapa nih?

"Halo?" sapa Rukia.

"Ini Rukia?" tanya suara disebrang sana.

Rukia mengerutkan dahinya. Ia lupa bahasa Indonesia. "Sorry?"

Hitsugaya menepuk dahinya. Ia segera berbahasa Jepang yang untungnya tak ia lupakan. (A/N: abis itu percakapan Rukia dan Hitsugaya anggep aja pake bahasa Jepang)

"Ini Kuchiki Rukia?"

"I-iya. Siapa nih?"

"Hitsugaya Toushiro. Sepupumu yang mau jemput. Dimana sekarang?"

"Lagi nungguin koper."

"Kalo udah keluar telepon. Ok?"

"I-iya."

Trek. Dan telepon ditutup.

*

"Aku sudah keluar," telepon Rukia pada Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya bangkit dan menunggu, mengamati satu persatu wanita Jepang yang keluar. "Ok. Bajumu apa?"

"Ngg…, terusan bunga-bunga sama jaket pink," jawab Rukia. "kau?"

"Jaket biru tua, kaos putih Rebook, jins, sneakers," jawab Hitsugaya. "Oh, ya. Kau pasti bisa menemukanku, aku berambut spike silver. Dan sepertinya aku tau kau dimana."

Hitsugaya menemukan seseorang yang sepertinya Rukia. Ia berbaju terusan bunga-bunga dengan jaket pink. Rambutnya hitam-biru tua, pendek, namun manis, memegang hape sambil celingak-celinguk. Di belakangnya koper segede gaban mengikuti. Gadis itu akhirnya menemukan sepupunya. Cowok berkaos putih polos Rebook dengan jaket biru tua, jins belel dan sneakers butut yang megang hape sambil menopang dagu di pembatas jalan. Ia pendek, seperti Rukia, wajahnya tampan walaupun dihiasi kerutan di dahi dan mimiknya seolah merasa ia sangat bosan.

Rukia menghampiri cowok itu.

"Toushiro-nii?" tebak Rukia.

Hitsugaya mengangguk. "Panggil Hitsugaya saja. Cuma segini bawaaanmu?" Hitsugaya medelik melihat bawaan Rukia segede gunung.

"Ayo, bawa itu semua. Kita ke rumah," tanpa banyak bicara, Hitsugaya menarik salah satu koper Rukia dan menuntunnya menuju mobil.

***


	3. An Adaption

Cihuuyy~ akhirnya saya apdet ni fic sodara2 skalian!

o iya, buat ngasi tau aja, di prolog yg tulisan miring itu kata2 Rukia, yang tebel itu Hitsugaya, tpi percakapan di antara tulisan miring itu omongannya Hitsugaya, dan kebalikannya di tulisan yang tebel.

enjoy! ^^

Insomia

Summary: Saat-saat curhat ditemani kopi dan teh, tengah malam, ngomongin Ichigo dan Hinamori, yang satu mengutuki hujan, yang satu memuji hujan, tapi keduanya sama-sama merindukan salju. Dan semuanya karena penyakit yang sama; Insomia!

Chapter 2: An Adaptation

Rukia memasuki rumah itu. Bermodel rumah Kebaya, ala Betawi, namun tingkat. Tradisionil namun agak modern sedikit. Halamannya yang luas dan asri. Tak banyak berubah dari ingatan samar-samar Rukia.

Hitsugaya berhenti di depan pintu rumah dan membuka kedua daun pintu lebar-lebar. "Selamat datang di Indonesia. Selamat datang di rumah barumu."

"Terima kasih," kata Rukia tertawa melihat Hitsugaya yang berkata seperti itu tetapi dengan muka bosan.

"Aku harus melakukan sesuai dengan prosedur," jawab Hitsugaya. Ia menuntun Rukia ke atas. Sampailah pada kamar dengan pintu cokelat kayu polos, bersebelahan dengan kamar berpintu biru es yang di tempeli banyak stiker. Hitsugaya menunjuk kamar berpintu cokelat kayu polos.

"Itu kamarmu," kata Hitsugaya mencoba tersenyum samar. Rukia menghargai usahanya itu walaupun hampir gagal.

"Thanks," Rukia membuka kamar barunya, dan memasukkan koper-kopernya ke dalam kamar.

"Kalo butuh sesuatu, ketok kamar di sebelah. Aku ada disana," jawab Hitsugaya yang langsung masuk ke kamarnya.

Rukia hanya mengangguk. Ia masuk ke kamar barunya. Tak terlalu luas dan tak terlalu sempit pula. Ada kasur di ujung ruangan tepat di bawah jendela. Ada pula meja belajar di salah satu sudut kamar yang bersebelahan dengan cermin yang tergantung begitu saja. Di sebelah kasur ada lemari buku dan sudah rapi isinya. Itu buku-buku Rukia semua yang seminggu lalu sudah ia kirim dari Jepang. Di sudut lainnya, berdiri lemari pakaian yang cukup besar. Di bawahnya ada kardus berisi poster dan memo kecil. Rukia tersenyum.

Ia mulai membedah semua koper-kopernya dan langsung berberes.

Beberapa lama kemudian, kamar bercat putih bersih itu sudah rapi dengan barang-barang 'khas' Rukia. Poster-poster anime dan artis kesukaannya sudah di tempel di lemari baju dan tembok. Di atas lemari buku tergeletak laptop kesayangannya plus modem diatasnya. Baju-baju Rukia sudah terlipat dan tergantung di lemari dengan rapi. Kasurnya juga sudah berisi boneka-boneka. Koper-kopernya sudah tersusun rapi di atas lemari.

Tok-tok-tok!

Rukia terkejut saking kagetnya. "Y-ya?"

"Ini aku," ujar seseorang dibalik pintu. Hitsugaya. "Makanan sudah disiapkan. Outo-san dan Okaa-san juga sudah pulang."

Rukia segera membuka pintu. "I-iya," jawabnya dengan bahasa Indonesia.

"Eh? Kau sudah belajar bahasa Indonesia sedikit-sedikit ya?" tebak Hitsugaya. "Oh ya, kau belum mandi kan? Itu kamar mandi disana."

"Eh iya," Rukia baru sadar ia belum mandi. Ia pun mandi dulu sebelum makan.

Sesudah mandi ia segera berlari ke bawah. Tiba-tiba….

"Welcome to Indonesia, Ruki-chan!" ucap tantenya, Unohana.

"Oh ya, Rukia," kata oomnya, Ukitake. "Kamu masuk sekolah yang sama dengan Shiro ya? Semuanya sudah kami siapkan."

"Iya, Oom," jawab Rukia. Ia meletakkan garpu dan sendoknya. Selesai sudah makannya.

"Shiro, nanti ajarin Rukia bahasa Inonesia ya?" ujar Unohana pada Hitsugaya

"Iya iya…," jawab Hitsugaya malas.

"Aku,," ucap Hitsugaya.

"A-aku…," balas Rukia ragu.

"Jelek."

"Je-jelek…?"

"Seperti."

"Seperti…."

"Monnyet."

"Enak aja!!" seru Rukia kesal. Walaupun ia tak bisa bahasa Indonesia, ia mengerti apa yang mereka katakan.

"Hahahaha…!" tawa Hitsugaya meledak. Rukia terkejut melihat Hitsugaya tertawa.

"Apa liat-liat? Kau pikir aku tak bisa tertawa? Aku ini manusia biasa, tau!" ketusnya.

"Hihihi…," kini gentian Rukia yang tertawa. Mereka ada di ruang tamu di lantai 2. Hitsugaya mengajari Rukia setengah-setengah sambil main Niitendo.

"Shiro-nii! Jangan main Niitendo terus!" keluh Rukia akhirnya. Hitsugaya menoleh malas-malasan.

"Kau juga mau main?" Hitsugaya menyodorkan stick Niitendo padanya.

Rukia menyambutnya ragu. Tapi toh diambil juga olehnya. Walhasil, bukannya belajar bahasa Indonesia, mereka malah main Niitendo. Tapi Hitsugaya selalu berbicara dalam bahasa Indonesia, sementara Rukia menjawabnya dengan bahasa Jepang atau terkadang Inggris.

YOU WIN!!

"Akh, payah!" seru Rukia kecewa, melemparkan sticknya. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya di sofa, lelah. Sudah 10 kali ia melawan sepupunya itu dan baru 1 kali ia menang.

"…."

"Kira-kira gimana ya hari pertamaku di sekolah baru nanti?" Rukia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Siap-siap aja," ujar Hitsugaya memulai game kembali. "Kau tau sendiri kan 'tradisi' penyambutan anak baru di seluruh dunia sama saja; disiksa. Oh ya, cewek-cewek Indonesia banyak yang suka sirik. Mungkin kau takkan dijahili seperti di Jepang tapi kau bakalan langsung populer karena gossip."

"Eh??"

"Yah, cewek Indonesia kebanyakan begitu. Mereka lebih suka membicarakan orang dibanding menjahili," uap Hitsugaya.

Rukia memeluk badannya sendiri. "Keliatannya…."

"Jangan keburu down dulu!" Hitsugaya menepuk kepala Rukia. "Belum apa-apa udah kalah duluan!"

Rukia menatap Hitsugaya. Sepupunya itu benar, ia datang ke Indonesia untuk menjalani kehidupan yang baru, bukan dimanfaatkan seperti dulu lagi.

"Ayo tidur! Sudah malam," Hitsugaya mematikan Niitendonya. Rukia hanya mengangguk. Mereka membereskan Niitendo dan mematikan lampu, lalu masuk kamar masing-masing.

Jakarta International School, (JIS)

Rukia berjalan menaiki tangga. Di tangannya ada kertas berisi nomer kelasnya, dilantai berapa, dan nomer urutnya. Rukia memandangi kertas itu lekat-lekat. Tadi pagi, ia dan sepupunya hampir terlambat. Hitsugaya segera berlari menaiki tangga, menolak menemani Rukia ke TU dulu. Jadi Rukia sendiri menghadap TU dan harus siap-siap kesasar.

BRUK!!

"Auw…," keluh Rukia.

"Oh maaf!" ujar seseorang yang di tabrak Rukia. Cowok! Rukia mengadah. Cowok itu berambut oranye aneh, tapi tampan. Rukia berdecak. Ternyata cowok Indonesia tuh cakep-cakep ya.

"Anak baru?" tanyanya mengulurkan tangan pada Rukia.

Rukia menyambut uluran tangannya sambil mengangguk.

"Pindahana darimana?" tanyanya lagi. "oh iya, aku Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Rukia Kuchiki," balas Rukia. "Eh? Kau orang Jepang juga?"

Ichigo tertawa mendengar Rukia yang langsung pake bahasa Jepang begitu tau ia orang Jepang. "Indo."

Rukia mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "I-indo?"

"Indo itu maksudnya blasteran. Aku blasteran Indonesia-Jepang-Prancis."

Rukia mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Coba kulihat dimana kelasmu," ujar Ichigo. Rukia memberikan kertasnya.

"Oh, kau sekelas denganku. Ayo kita bareng," ajak Ichigo.

"My name's Kuchiki Rukia," ucap Rukia di depan kelas. "I'm from Japan."

"Ok, Miss Rukia. Welcome to this class," kata Mr. Ukitake, guru bahasa Inggris mereka. "Please sit beside Miss Hinamori."

Rukia duduk disebelah gadis bernama Hinamori. Hinamori tersenyum ramah padanya. Sepertinya kelas ini tidak seperti yang Shiro-nii katakan, pikir Rukia.

"Hooii…, Shiroo…!!" panggil seorang gadis berambut hitam legam di kuncir kuda. Ia berlari menghampiri Hitsugaya yang terus berjalan cuek.

"Shiro!" serunya menepuk pundak Hitsugaya kesal.

"Sudah kubilang panggil aku Hitsugaya!" bentak Hitsugaya.

"Iya iyaa…," katanya tak peduli. "Omong-omong katanya sepupumu dari Jepang dateng ya? Dan masuk sini juga? Siapa namanya? Kelas berapa?"

"Kau ini," desah Hitsugaya kesal. "Namanya Rukia Kuchiki. Ya, di masuk sini tapi aku tak tau ia kelas berapa. Sudah puas? Kalau kau ingin tau lebih lanjut, datang saja ke rumah."

"Ah itu dia! Kemarin aku mau ke rumahmu, tapi aku…."

"Malas? Sudah kuduga," tebak Hitsugaya.

"Ya begitulah hehe," ujarnya pura-pura malu. "Selain itu aku juga banyak tugas! Memang kau tak diberi tugas oleh Bu Yoruichi? Menyebalkan!"

"Ya, ya, ya…," Hitsugaya tak begitu mendengar omelan gadis itu.

"Ah, Shiro-nii!"

Hitsugaya menoleh, _jangan lagi!_

***

balesan review buat yang g log in:

Ruki_ya: nggak nyangka? tpi memang itulah yang saya inginkan *ditimpuk*

Dilla-sagitarius: sip bos, ini dah apdet!

Ruise: h-hebat!! benar skali!! Ichi sama Momo (sepertinya akan saya buat) belang!

Sunako-chan: *ngelirik Sunako-chan ma Binbin* jadi kalian bersengkongkol? baiklah, akan saia pertimbangkan! *nge-sok* mungkin Hitsu bakal ******* (untuk menjaga kerahasiaan fic, terpaksa kalimat ini saya sensor)

Sora-chand: Wkwkwk.. ok. Ooii Rukia disuruh mampir niih!! beres, ini udh apdet ^^

sisa review udah kubales pake PM ya.. jangan lupa review! klik aja tombol ijo2 di bawah! ya, itu, nah sekarang klik deh! siip!


	4. Insomnia!

Huah.. gara2 ngejar fic-ku yg judulnya Summer, yg Insomnia jadi nggak keurus.. saia memang author g bener, nggak becus ngurus fic.. harus atu2.. =.=

Ok, ga usah banyak omong deh, sok atuh, dibaca!

**INSOMNIA**

_Chap 3: Insomnia!_

_Tidak…. Jangan sekarang!_

"Ah, Shiro-nii!" sapa Rukia menepuk bahu Hitsugaya.

"Ng… hai Hitsugaya, hai Naia" sapa Hinamori yang datang bersama Rukia. Hitsugaya dan gadis yang bernama Naia menoleh. Mata bulat Naia membesar, sesekali melirik ke arah Hitsugaya.

"Eh? Kau sudah kenal Shiro-nii, Hinamori?" tanya Rukia kaget, tapi omongannya dipotong oleh Naia.

"Haaii… Hinamori!!" sapa Naia. "Dan ini pasti sepupumu itu, Shiro!"

Hitsugaya menyodok Naia. "Jangan. Panggil. Aku. Shiro!!"

"Aku Rukia, salam kenal!" ucap Rukia membungkuk. Naia terkejut dan salting sedikit.

"E-eh, jangan menunduk seperti itu!!" katanya. "Kalau berkenalan di Indonesia, cukup bersalaman saja."

"Eh, iya," Rukia menyodorkan tangannya dan Naia menjabatnya.

"Aku Naia Isuramukyou, salam kenal ya," ujar Naia, tersenyum. Tampak lesung pipi di pipi kirinya.

"Ah, maaf ya, Rukia, Hinamori, Shiro aku harus pergi dulu. Sepertinya sebentar lagi kelasku masuk. Duluan yaa!!" Naia terbirit-birit pergi.

"Hh… dia itu. Selalu saja berisik," keluh Hitsugaya. "Jadi? Ada apa?"

"Eh? Tidak kok, aku hanya menyapa Shiro-nii. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Rukia balik, bingung.

"Ooh. Ya, nanti pulang langsung ke parkiran. Kita langsung pulang!" ujar Hitsugaya yang langsung berlalu begitu saja.

"Eh… iya," jawab Rukia yang menatap punggung Hitsugaya aneh.

"Kenapa, Rukia?" tanya Hinamori.

"Ah, tidak…. Eh, kau kenal dengan Shiro-nii ya?"

"Siapa yang tak kenal dengannya?" ucap Hinamori dingin.

"Sepertinya ia tak seperti biasa ya?"

"Hm? Bukannya biasanya seperti itu? Sudahlah, ayo kita menuju kelas berikutnya. Sebentar lagi bel!" ujar Hinamori. Rukia menatap Hitsugaya yang sudah menjauh dan Hinamori di sebelahnya, bingung. _Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan dua orang ini…_

Midnight, 00.00

Rukia mondar-mandir di kamarnya. Penyakit lamanya kambuh lagi; insomnia. Kalau di ruamahnya yang dulu—di Jepang—ia biasa mengendap-endap menuju dapur, membuat green tea panas. Mungkinkah ia bisa membuatnya lagi disini?

Rukia membuka pintu kamarnya, mengendap-endap keluar. Ia menuruni tangga tanpa bersuara, berjalan menuju dapur.

Rukia membuka satu-persatu toples yang berderet di meja, mencari toples yang berisi teh. Ia ragu tantenya mempunyai green tea yang biasa ia minum di Jepang. Ah, ketemu. Toples itu bertulis 'TEH GOPEK MIX TEH DANDANG'

Rukia mengerutkan dahinya. Teh Dandang campur teh Gopek? Apa itu? Ia tau kata 'teh' tapi ia tak tau kata 'dandang' dan 'gopek'. Sedetik kemudian ia mengangkat bahunya, tak peduli.

Ia mulai mengambil cangkir, piring, sendok, dan meraih toples berisi gula. Ia mencampurkan gula dan campuran teh itu, lalu mengisinya dengan air panas. Baru ia ingin mengaduknya, suara seseorang mengagetkanya.

"Sedang apa kau?"

Rukia menoleh, terkejut, bahkan saking terkejutnya ia hampir melompat. "S-Shiro-nii…."

Hitsugaya melihat cangkir Rukia. "Teh? Kau suka teh?"

Rukia mengangguk. Ia kembali mengaduk tehnya.

"Yakin kau akan terbiasa? Teh disini bukan green tea seperti yang biasa kau minum," kata Hitsugaya mengambil cangkir dan menggapai toples berisi bubuk kopi. Rukia melirik, toples itu berisi bubuk kopi yang masih kasar, bukan yang halus seperi yang ada di sachet.

"Apa? Kopi ini?" tebak Hitsugaya. "Ini namanya kopi bebek."

"Ko-kopi bebek?" Rukia berkata. Hitsugaya hampir membangunkan semua orang dengan tawanya yang untung ia tahan. Begitu sampai diatas, ketika mereka yakin takkan ada orang yang mendengar, Hitsugaya tertawa keras-keras.

"Bacanya be-bek, seperti rujak bebek. Bukan bebek hewan," jelas Hitsugaya.

"Rujak bebek? Apalagi tuh?"

"Bebek itu artinya di tumbuk. Kau tau kan maksudnya?"

Barulah Rukia mengangguk walaupun masih rada bingung. Mereka duduk di sofa, menghadap jendela. Secara bersamaan, mereka menyeruput minuman mereka masing-masing sambil memandangi malam.

"Shiro-nii suka kopi? Kopi kan pait," ujar Rukia tanpa menatap Hitsugaya.

"Memang kenapa? Harusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau suka teh?" balas Hitsugaya.

"Teh itu punya cita rasa sendiri. Rasanya khas dan enak. Apalagi kalo panas-panas begini, hmmm…," Rukia mencium aroma tehnya.

"Apa?" tanya Hitsugaya penasaran. "Kalo panas emang kenapa?"

"Kalo panas-panas, rasanya panas itu menjalar keseluruh tubuh kita, sensasi rasa hangat dan nyaman. Pas banget kalo pagi-pagi atau saat hujan turun. Mmm…," Rukia memejamkan matanya merasakan tehnya.

"Kopi juga punya cita rasa yang khas. Baunya menusuk, tapi enak. Jujur, gue nggak suka kopi sachetan yang biasa dijual di supermarket. Bubuknya udah halus pake mesin. Nggak enak. Lebih enak kopi ini, walaupun kasar, tapi eenak dan baunya khas kopi," jelas Hitsugaya. Ia menyorongkan cangkir kopinya ke bawah hidung Rukia. "Mau cium?"

Rukia menjauh, menggeleng. Mereka terdiam lagi. Lama sekali…. Mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Shiro-nii nggak ngantuk? Kok nggak tidur?" Rukia memulai percakapan.

"Kau sendiri?"

Rukia menggeleng. "Insomniaku kambuh lagi."

Hitsugaya menolehnya kepalanya dan menatap Rukia sepenuhnya. "Kau… insomnia juga?"

"Eh? Shiro-nii juga?"

Hitsugaya mengangguk. "Kalo insomnia gue kambuh, biasanya gue turun ke bawah, bikin kopi ini, dan duduk disini sambil memandangi malam, sambil bengong. Jarang—nggak pernah malah—ada yang temeninn gue ngobrol."

Rukia tersenyum. "Kita senasib. Dulu waktu di Jepang, aku juga kaya gini, tapi bedanya aku sambil browsing internet leawt laptop."

"Sama. Kadang-kadang gue sambil main Niitendo atau PS."

"Tapi sekarang ada kau," ucap Rukia dan Hitsugaya bersamaan. Mereka saling berpandangan, lalu tertawa.

"Aku suka kalo Shiro-nii kaya gini…. Ramah, enak diajak ngomong…."

"Hah?" Hitsugaya bengong denger penjelasan Rukia.

"Yaah… soalnya tadi di sekolah…," ucap Rukia ragu. "Shiro-nii dingin banget…."

"Err… itu…."

"Kenapa?" Rukia menatap Hitsugaya, sok membaca gerak-gerik Hitsugaya. Sepupunya itu jadi gelisah, sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya, dan yang teraneh, wajahnya memerah!

"Shiro-nii kenapa?" ulang Rukia.

"Aahh… nggak kenapa-napa!" elak Hitsugaya, menoleh ke arah lain, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Lagipula kau juga berbeda. Di sekolah kau terlihat tegar dan mandiri. Tapi dihadapanku? Jadi manja dan blak-blakkan."

"Ah? Iyakah?" Rukia blushing. "Ha-habis aku nggak punya kakak dan nggak punya temen curhat…."

"Lalu kau pikir aku siapa?" Hitsugaya menyuruput kopinya.

Rukia tersenyum ceria. "Tentu saja Shiro-nii kakakku!"

"Oh ya kudengar kau bersama Ichigo ya?"

"Ah? Iya, kami bertabrakan, lalu berkenalan dan ternyata sekelas!" cerita Rukia bersemangat.

"Kau suka dia?" tembak Hitsugaya langsung.

"E-eh??" muka Rukia memerah.

"Hah. Ketebak langsung," ujar Hitsugaya cuek.

"Uuuh…, Shiro-nii curang…," Rukia menundukkan wajahnya malu. "Mana mungkin aku menyukainya? Baru juga ketemu tadi."

"Hmp…, begitu ya?" jawab Hitsugaya tak jelas.

"Uh… Shiro-nii aneh!" kata Rukia kesal. Tiba-tiba ia mengerti sesuatu. "Aaah…, aku tahu. Shiro-nii jaim di sekolah apalagi di depan Hinamori ya? Ada apa dengan Hinamori? Shiro-nii suka?"

"DIAM SAJA KAU!!"

"Ukh!"

Hari Minggu, Seminggu kemudian.

"Rukia! Bangun!"

"Engh?" Rukia mengucek-ngucek matanya. Di hadapannya Hitsugaya membangunkannya kesal. Ia melirik jendela, matahari bersinar terang membuat Rukia memejamkan mata silau. Seingatnya, semalam ia ketiduran di sofa bersama Hitsugaya (di sofa yang lain tentu) karena abis main PS, gara-gara insomnia itu. Di meja masih ada 2 gelas kopi dan the yang kosong dan di bawahnya masih ada PS yang belum di beresin. Rukia segera mengambil kesimpulan kalau Hitsugaya juga baru bangun. Apalagi muka Hitsugaya masih kusut.

"Lihat sekarang jam berapa?" ujar Hitsugaya menunjuk jam dinding.

"Jam 10… emang kenapa? Sekarang kan hari minggu!" elak Rukia.

"Masih untung kau kubangunin! Sana mandi!" suruh Hitsugaya sambil melempar handuk Rukia.

"Sarapan dulu deh," Rukia mengulur waktu.

"Heeeii… udah sarapan belom??" sebuah suara menggema dari tangga. Muncul gadis manis yang Rukia temui di sekolah beberapa hari yang lalu. '

"Naia?"

"Yap! Baru pada bangun kan? Nih, kubawain serabi…," Naia tersenyum, membuka tisu di atas piring sedikit.

"Serabi??" Rukia melirik Hitsugaya dan Naia bingung.

Naia tertawa kecil, duduk di sebelah Rukia. Ia membuka tisu tadi sepenuhnya. Tampaklah beberapa serabi di tumpuk rapi berserta bubur sumsumnya.

"Ini apa? Pancake? Kok warnanya ijo?" tanya Rukia memperhatikan serabi itu dengan seksama.

"Hahaha…. Bisa dibilang itu pancake dari Indonesia. Namanya serabi," jelas Naia. "Shiro, ambil mangkok sana!"

"Yee… ini kan rumah gue, kenapa jadi lo yang nyruh-nyuruh gue?" Betawinya Hitsugaya keluar.

"Mo makan ga lo? piringnya kan cuma ada atu!" terlihat jelas dari tadi Naia berusaha berbahasa Indonesia dengan baik dan benar.

"Iye dah. Berisik lu," Hitsugaya mengalah.

"Tengkyu, Shiro! Gila, kok lo baik banget ya?" Naia memuji-muji Hitsugaya yang (sayangnya) nggak mempan. "Tiga ya!"

"Lho?"

"Kan buat gue, elu, sama Rukiaa…," kata Naia lagi sambil merangkul Rukia. Hitsugaya Cuma ngedumel sambil turun ke bawah.

"Enak!" kata Rukia.

"Ehehe… makasih. Ini bikinan keluarga ku, lho," kata Naia bangga.

"Naia-chan tinggal dimana?" tanya Rukia.

Naia yang masih makan menunjuk dengan dagunya. "Di sebelah rumah ini."

"Lho? Tetanggan?"

"Iya. Kamu baru tau?"

"I-iya."

"Jahat banget, lo, Shiro. Ga ngasih tau sepupu sendiri," tuduh Naia cuek.

"Panggil gue Hitsugaya!" seru Hitsugaya kesal.

"Iye iye. Berisik lu."

"Elu yang berisik!"

"Elu itu apa sih?" sela Rukia.

"Hoh? Elu atau lu, atau lo, atau elo, itu sama aja," ujar Hitsugaya.

"Artinya?"

"Kamu."

"Aku?" Rukia mengerutkan alisnya.

"Arti elu, lu, lo, atau elo itu kamu, say!" jelas Naia terkikik.

"Kalo 'Say' yang tadi Naia-chan bilang artinya apa?"

"Itu singkatan dari kata 'sayang'," jelas Hitsugaya.

"He?" Rukia menatap Naia aneh.

Naia tertawa kecil. "Bukan berarti aku penyuka sesama jenis ya, tapi itu di artikan sebagai nama panggilan. Mirip orang Inggris yang suka ngomong 'oh, dear,' 'oh love,'. Kaya gitu deh."

Rukia mengangguk paham. Ia bertanya lagi. "Kalo… gue?"

"Gue atau gua itu artinya aku."

"Wah… kayanya ada yang mau les privat bahasa nih," Naia tersenyum geli, menggoda Rukia.

Hitsugaya sontak punya ide. "Eh, lu ikutan juga, Nai! Temenin gua ajarin Rukia!"

"He?"

***

Naia itu OC asli dari saia!! nih biodatanya~!

OC saya: Naia Isuramukyou

Ciri-ciri: rambut hitam sepunggung, wajah oval, mata hitam bulat, mukanya Indonesia banget, hobi nguncir rambutnya pake 2 karet ungu yang di pelintir, suka pake baju warisan, demen pake baju/ celana gombrong/ kebesaran, seneng pake sandal jepit.

Sifat: meledak-ledak, ceria, kalo ngomong asal nyablak (baca; berisik), cuek, moody (sekali ada kejadian yang nyebelin, moodnya langssung jelek sampe besok), multi-sifat (maksudnya bisa marah, bisa baik, bisa cengeng, sesuai mood dan tergantung pada siapa ia bersikap) paling nggak suka di bilang tomboy (walaupun cara pakaian mirip cowok sih) atau feminim, maunya biasa aja. Paling nggak suka olah raga kecuali berenang.

Keterangan: rumahnya sebelahan sama Hitsugaya, anak bungsu tapi keluarganya ngambil anak lagi. Punya kakak cowok yang hobi nge-warisin semua kaosnya bernama Nalia dan adik angkat cewek, Dinia yang feminim, kebalikan dari Naia.

Hyaa~ gitulah OC aneh saya.. multi-sifat.. emang ada gitu??

Balesan repiu yg ga log in:

**Ruise:** original maksudnya? yg ga belang gitu? eng.. (author bingung sendiri)

**Ruki_ya: **ah, iya.. gitu deh.. Ukitake ngajar juga di JIS khuhuhu..

**Sunako-chan:** hah?? sepupuan? ya ampuun.. pantesan.. enak bgt kalian udah sepupuan, sehati lagi =.= (ngiri karena sepupunya g ada yg sehati) HitsuRuki ya?? gimana ya?? *ngindarin Sunako ngamuk*

**_Promosi:_** ehm.. saia mo promosi fic saya yg judulnya Summer.. tolong dibaca n di repiu ya.. ^^

Yosh! repiu pleaseeee....


	5. New Best Friends!

maaf ya lama apdetnya hehe...

Disclaimer: Bleach punya Kubo Tite, bukan punya gueee...!

Yosh! baca aja deh!

_Chap 4: New Best Friends_

Senin, JIS.

"Pagi semua," sapa Rukia sambil memasuki kelas. Hinamori yang sedang mengobrol segera melambaikan tangannya, menyuruh Rukia datang.

"Jadi ini Kuchiki Rukia, saudara Hitsugaya itu?" seorang gadis yang tadi mengobrol dengan Hinamori menatap Rukia berbinar-binar. Rambutnya coklat lurus sepunggung. Rukia tersenyum pada gadis ini. Hanya gadis itu yang tak ia kenal.

"Rukia, ini Inoue Orihime. Inoue, ini Rukia," Hinamori mengenalkan mereka.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Kuchiki!" kata Inoue tersenyum. "Kau tak mengenalku ya? Beberapa hari kemarin aku tak masuk karena sakit."

"Sakit?"

Inoue mengangguk, menaikkan tangannya yang di perban. Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada seseorang yang baru datang. Ia langsung berteriak, "selamat pagi, Kurosaki-kun!"

"Ah, pagi Inoue. Astaga, lenganmu patah lagi?" Ichigo menghampiri Inoue.

"Kau baru berkenalan padanya pagi ini ya, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo. Rukia mengangguk. "Jangan kaget, dia memang sering meleng."

"Meleng?" alis Rukia berkerut.

"Maksudnya bengong," ujar Ichigo. Hinamori dan Inoue hanya terkikik geli. "Tanya saja si Tatsuki tuh."

"Iya, kau ini bagaimana sih, Orihime? Bengong terus!" Tatsuki menjitak kepala Inoue pelan. Tetapi Rukia tak mendengarkan percakapan mereka selanjutnya. Ia senang sekali, entah kenapa. Matanya melirik Ichigo beberapa kali. Dan tiba-tiba pandangan mereka berpapasan. Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya, malu. Tapi dari sudut matanya, ia sadar Ichigo terus memperhatikannya.

Kelas Rukia. Pelajaran kosong.

"Rukia, keluar yuk. Sumpek di dalem," ajak Hinamori. Sekarang jam pelajaran kosong dan kelas mereka sangat ramai. Anak-anak berlalu-lalang kesana-kemari. Rukia mengamati kelasnya. Ada Shuuhei dan Nanao (yang sebangku) yang bertahan di bangku masing-masing (di pojok kelas) sambil mengobrol sesuatu. Lalu Renji dan Ichigo yang adu mulut sesekali di tambah omongan Ikakku dan Yumichika. Inoue, Tatsuki, dan lainnya yang ngobrol (baca:gosip) di depan papan tulis. Ishida yang menjahit dan sisanya yang bermain kapal-kapalan di ketuai oleh Keigo.

"Ayo deh," Rukia setuju. "Yakin nggak ada guru?"

"Yakin. Sekarang guru-guru lagi pada rapat," ucap Hinamori. Mereka keluar kelas dan memandangi sekolah mereka. Kelas mereka ada di lantai 3, jadi mereka bisa melihat sekolah dengan luas.

"Hmm… sejuk ya, Momo," Rukia menghirup udara segar. Tapi Hinamori diam saja. Pandangannya tertumbuk pada seorang pria dengan tinggi di bawah rata-rata, berambut putih silver, berwajah tampan yang sedang memasukkan bola ke ring.

Rukia memperhatikan Hinamori lama, tapi gadis itu tak sadar-sadar juga. Rukia mengamati pandangan Hinamori. _Ooh… lagi ngeliatin Shiro-nii ya…,_pikir Rukia.

"Eh, Momo! Lihat, itu Shiro-nii lagi olahraga!" tunjuk Rukia.

"Ah, iya," Hinamori tersenyum tipis.

"Kau lagi ngeliatin dia? Kau… suka sama dia?" tebak Rukia _to the point._

"Eh?? Nggak kok!!" Hinamori menyilangkan tangannya.

"Kok daritadi ngeliatin Shiro-nii terus?"

Hinamori menunduk malu. Perasaan yang ia pendam lama ini akhirnya bisa ditebak oleh Rukia.

"Ta-tapi Rukia jangan bilang orang lain ya. Apalgi Hitsugaya sendiri," ucap Hinamori dengan muka merah menjulurkan kelingkingnya. Rukia menyambutnya, mengaitkan kelingkingnya.

"Ya!" jawab Rukia yakin. "Tapi… apakah kau tidak merasa Shiro-nii memperhatikanmu atau yang lainnya?"

Hinamori menunduk lagi. "Yaah…, kalau aku berkata jujur, Hitsugaya sering meng-sms-ku, dan terkadang aku merasa ada yang memandangku, tapi begitu berbalik, hanya ada punggungnya yang berjalan menjauh. Namun…, aku tak boleh ge-er kan? Aku tak mau terlalu berharap. Sms-sms itu hanya kuanggap sms biasa walaupun hatiku senang mendapatnya. Pandangan itu kuanggap perasaanku saja. Apalagi Hitsugaya kan salah satu idola JIS, dan akan aneh sekali kalau dia dan aku…. Ah, aku hanya menyukainya tapi tak ingin memiliki.... Walaupun hatiku sedih saat kami berpapasan dan dia tak memperdulikanku, walaupun aku senang saat bercakap-cakap satu dua kata denganya…."

Rukia menatap Hinamori dalam. _Menyukai tapi tak ingin memiliki? Tak ingin terlalu berharap?_ "Tapi… kalau ia menembakmu gimana? Akan kau terima?"

Hinamori menatapnya terkejut sedikit. "Entahlah…. Aku pernah memikirkan itu, tapi ya, itu tadi. Aku tak ingin berharap lebih. Dan sepertinya itu juga tak mungkin."

"Momo…," bisik Rukia. Ia memeluk Hinamori. "Aku akan membantumu!"

"Sudahlah, tak usah membantuku juga tak apa," Hinamori membalas pelukan Rukia, sambil tertawa kecil.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, Hitsugaya memperhatikan mereka berdua dari lapangan. Mata emeraldnya berkilat tajam melihat kejadian itu.

*

Kelas Rukia. Istirahat.

Rukia membuka bekalnya. Di sebelahnya Hinamori dan di depannya ada Inoue dan Tatsuki. Mereka makan bersama-sama dan terkadang bertukar lauk.

"Kuchiki enak ya, pernah tinggal di Jepang," ucap Inoue. "Aku juga ada darah Jepang, tapi tak pernah kesana. Aku lahir dan dibesarkan di Jakarta sih."

"Sama, aku juga," tambah Hinamori. "Tapi Tatsuki pernah kan tinggal di Jepang?"

"Yaa bukan tinggal namanya, tapi liburan! Aku pernah liburan kesana," edit Tatsuki. "Kau mungkin merasa aneh ya, Rukia. Di JIS ini memang isinya kebanyakan murid luar. Kau lihat Grimjjow dan Ulqiurra? Mereka dari Eropa Utara, kalau tak salah. Dan kami, dari Jepang. Kebanyakan orang Jepang disini hanya namanya saja tapi tinggalnya di Indonesia atau ada keturunan lain."

"Maksudnya?"

"Ya, seperti… kau pasti kenal Isuramukyou bersaudara kan? Mereka hampir 90 % Indonesia, dan hanya nama keluarga mereka yang Jepang. Itu untuk menghormati leluhur mereka yang orang Jepang. Lihat saja Naia, mukanya Indonesia asli, kalau ia tak menyebutkan nama lengkapnya orang akan mengira ia orang Indonesia sepenuhnya. Seperti Momo dan aku juga."

"Inoue?" Rukia melirik Inoue.

"Ah, kalau aku ada darah Indonesia-nya juga sih. Sedikit," jawab Inoue.

"Orihime ada keturunan Belanda juga kan?" ujar Hinamori. Inoue hanya mengangguk.

Tatsuki melanjutkan. "Aku hampir 80% Jepang tapi aku tidak tinggal disana. Sementara Hinamori…."

"Aku mah _fifty-fifty_," Hinamori tertawa kecil. Mereka terus ngobrol hingga bel masuk berdentang. Dalam hati Rukia merasa senang karena ia mempunyai sahabat-sahabat baru yang tulus, tak seperti 'teman-temannya' dulu. Keputusannya memang tepat.

*

Tengah malam. Rumah Hitsugaya.

Rukia membuka pintu kamarnya, bersamaan dengan Hitsugaya yang membuka pintu kamarnya juga.

"Shiro-nii? Insomnia lagi?" tanya Rukia girang. Tapi muka Hitsugaya tak menampakkan perubahan apapun. Wajahnya tetap dingin.

"Shiro-nii?" panggil Rukia.

"Rukia, aku ingin bicara denganmu nanti," kata Hitsugaya memunggungi Rukia, berjalan menuju tangga duluan. Rukia mengikutinya bingung. Mereka turun ke bawah membuat kopi dan teh, seperti biasa lalu ke atas lagi.

Hitsugaya menaruh cangkir kopinya di meja. Ia duduk di sofa, tepat di hadapan Rukia yang langsung menyeruput tehnya.

"Rukia,"mulai Hitsugaya.

"Ya? Ada apa sih, Shiro-nii? Kok serius banget," Rukia bingung.

"Pas aku olah raga tadi, aku sempat melirik ke kelasmu dan…."

_Pasti Shiro-nii liat aku dan Momo. Pasti soal Momo_, pikir Rukia. "Shiro-nii liat aku dan Momo?"

"Ya," Hitsugaya menyentuh keningnya dengan kedua jarinya, sok tua, sok pusing. "Rukia, kau membuat Hinamori menangis ya?!"

"Hah?"

"Jujur saja! Kau membuat Hinamori menangis kan?" tuduh Hitsugaya.

"E-enak aja! Mana mungkin! Momo hanya… curhat padaku! Dan aku memeluknya sebagai tanda simpati!" elak Rukia kesal.

"O-ooh… ya, maaf deh."

"Makanya jangan asal nuduh dulu!" Rukia meminum tehnya lagi. "Hmm…, sedaap."

Hitsugaya mengerutkan keningnya, menatap Rukia aneh. "Kok kau bisa suka sih sama teh?"

"Shiro-nii nggak suka?"

Hitsugaya menggeleng. Rukia tersenyum melecehkannya, sambil berkata, "Minum teh itu ada seninya…. Serupur teh itu pelan-pelan… rasakan panasnya mengaliri rongga mulut, menuruni kerongkongan, sampai ke lambung. Hmmm… rasanya anget banget di badan… kaya pake kayu putih tapi di dalem tubuh. Manis sedikit pahit, tapi enak…."

"Hei, minum kopi juga ada seni tersendiri! Rasakan pahitnya kopi di lidah, pahit tapi enak. Rasakan cafeinnya, rasakan bubuk-bubuknya, hirup aromanya…. Rasakan hangatnya menjalar keseluruh tubuh…," kata Hitsugaya tak mau kalah.

"Huu… motokopi!" ejek Rukia.

"Biarin!"

"Shiro-nii tau Inoue Orihime?" Rukia mengganti topik.

"Hm…. Tau. Temennya si tomboy, Tatsuki itu kan? Yang sekelas denganmu?"

"Ya! Dia dan Tatsuki baik sekali! Aku yang dulu—yah bisa dibilang—gagal di soal persahabatan, kini karena mereka dan Momo," Rukia melirik Hitsugaya sebentar. "Aku senang mereka menjadi sahabat-sahabatku. Aku yakin, pilihanku tinggal di Indonesia tak salah."

Hitsugaya hanya tersenyum miris. "Kau tak tahu soal Inoue Orihime ya?"

Rukia mencium rasa tak enak. "Me-memang kenapa?"

"Aku takut kau menangis nanti," Hitsugaya mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ada apa, Shiro-nii??"

"Aaah, bukan soal apa-apa! Aku mau tidur!" Hitsugaya menaruh cangkir kopinya yang sudah habis di meja dan masuk kamar.

"Apa-apaan sih, Shiro-nii?!" ujar Rukia kesal. Kepalanya menoleh ke jendela. Hujan.

***

balesan repiu:

**Ruise: **eng... ada ga ya? paling si Naia tuh, tapi nggak 100 % sih.. =.=a. betul! salah satunya aku (nunjuk diri sendiri juga)

**Ruki_ya: **yang nggak suka hujan Rukia, yang suka hujan Hitsugaya. Er... Hitsu jaim sama Hinamori karena.. udah tau kan? *ngelirik chap diatas*

**fnmdgnjd**: iya nih udah apdet ^^

**desesdrdrds**: ok, nih udah apdet ^^

siiip.. jangan lupa di repiu ya sodara2!! ^0^

das


	6. KakakAdek

halo minna! hehehe.. cepet banget ya apdetnya *ge-er mode on* ini karena facebook gue, nggak tau kenapa, jadi error... =.=a jadi maaf ya kalo kalian ngirim wall ke saia tapi nggak dibales-bales

jadi, inilah... buat kalian yang udah repiu... bener-bener nggak nyangka.. padahal chap awalnya cuma 2 yang repiu... sekarang.. huaaaa saia sanga berterimakasih pada kalian semua!! *nunduk-nunduk*

Juga mohon doanya, karena sekarang saia lagi sakit... pilek doang sih, tapi rasanya nggak enaaaak banget! tenggorokan sakit, makan susah, idung mampet, napas atu-atu... Ya Allah... *terpuruk di pojokan*

Yo wis, ini chap 6 buat kalian!

**-I N S O M N I A-**

_Chap 5: Adik-kakak_

Esok harinya.

Rukia menatap Hitsugaya tajam. Begitu Hitsugaya balik menatapnya tajam, Rukia pura-pura memberi rotinya selai. Unohana dan Ukitake saling lirik, bingung dengan anak dan keponakan mereka.

"Shiro, Rukia, ayo kuantar sekalian," tawar Ukitake. Hitsugaya dan Rukia saling menatap kesal, lalu mengalihkan muka.

"Terserah Oom saja," ucap Rukia yang bersamaan dengan Hitsugaya yang berkata, "Terserah Outo-san saja."

Ukitake dan Unohana berpandangan sambil tersenyum geli. Sementara Rukia dan Hitsugaya—lagi-lagi—saling menatap tajam nan membunuh.

Mereka berdua berjalan jauh-jauhan menuju mobil Ukitake, tapi incaran mereka sama; kursi depan sebelah Ukitake!

Rukia mempercepat langkahnya. Hitsugaya yang melihat itu malah berlari. Rukia ikut berlari. Dan….

Seet!!

Pada detik yang sama mereka berhasil menyentuh pintu mobil itu. Mereka saling melotot.

"Aku mau disini," ujar Rukia dingin, menghilangkan kata 'Shiro-nii' di belakangnya.

"Gue juga mau disini," ucap Hitsugaya keras, mengganti kata-kata 'aku' menjadi 'gue'.

"Apaan sih? G-gue juga mau disini!" Rukia memaksakan memakai kata gue.

"Gue juga! Ini kan mobil bokap gua!"

"Ini juga mobil oom gue!"

Cliing~. Bendera perang telah dikibarkan.

"Awas nggak?!" suruh Rukia

"Lu yang awas!" bentak Hitsugaya.

"Minggiiir!"

"Lo aja sana! Berani ya lo?!"

"Berani! Lo aja kali yang takut!"

"Diem lo! ini mobil gua. Pergi aja sana!"

"Mobil lo? sejak kapan?? Bukannya ini mobil oom gue ya?" Rukia mulai terbiasa menggunakan kata-kata gue-elo, juga logat, dan bahasa yang biasa di gunakan Naia dan Hitsugaya kalo berantem.

"Oom lo itu bokap gue, dodol!"

Rukia diam. Di kepalanya terngiang-ngiang. _Dodol, dodol, dodol…_ kata-kata itu menggema di hatinya. Kasar banget untuk seorang Rukia.

Hitsugaya ikut diam. Ia tahu bagi Rukia, kata 'dodol' sangat dalem dan sangat kasar. Padahal tadinya ia ingin menggunakan kata 'bego' 'tolol' atau yang lainnya. Tapi kata 'dodol' aja udah menusuk hati Rukia. Hitsugaya bingung harus gimana bersikap. _Alaa' kalian kan lagi berantem! Kalo di Jepang juga sering ngomong baka. Itu kan sama-sama kasar, malah lebih kasar kali_, setan berbisik di hati Hitsugaya. _Tapi dia kan sodara lo. Apalagi dia udah nganggep lo kakak sendiri, semuanya dia ceritain ke elo. Masa lo setega itu sih?_ Kali ini malaikat berkata. _Trus abis itu gue harus gimana??_ Batin Hitsugaya bingung.

"Hoooi!"

Hitsugaya menoleh. Rukia mengangkat mukanya. Naia dan seorang laki-laki bermuka mirip.

"Ngapain lo berdua?" alis Hitsugaya mengerut.

"Kita nebeng ya?" kata cowok di sebelah Naia _to the point_. Dia melirik ke arah Ukitake dan Unohana, "saya sama Naia nebeng ya, oom? Tante?"

"Silahkan," jawab mereka tersenyum. Cowok itu dan Naia memegang pintu yang dari tadi di perebutkan Hitsugaya dan Rukia.

"Gue duduk sini," bentak cowok itu.

"Tapi aku juga mau duduk sini, Mas!"

"Udah kamu dibelakang aja sana, bareng sama temen-temen kamu."

"Ah, Mas mah gitu! Aku muluuu… gantian kek!"

"Aaah ogah ah! Sana gih! Udah mending di kasih tumpangan lu!"

"Ih, Mas Nalian! Ngalah dikit kek, sama adeknya!" Naia membalas sengit.

"Tau ah, sabodo teuing!" cowok yang dipanggil Mas Nalian itu langsung membuka pintu duduk dengan manis dan menutup pintu.

"Huh, Mas Nalian mah jahat, nyebelin, benci saya sama Mas!!" teriak Naia kesal. Tapi toh ia masuk juga ke dalam mobil. Ukitake pamit pada Unohana dan mencium keningnya sebentar, lalu masuk mobil.

"Hei, Shiro, Rukia! Mau jalan kaki ke sekolah? Ayo naek!" ajak Naia. Hitsugaya dan Rukia yang bengong ngeliat pertarungan Isuramukyou bersaudara itu saling lirik. Mereka saling melotot sebentar lalu membuang muka. Rukia memutari mobil, ingin duduk di sisi lain.

"Oke, oom. Jalan!" kata Nalia, kakak Naia yang tertawa melihat tingkah laku tetangganya itu.

Naia duduk di antara Hitsugaya dan Rukia yang selalu menatap jendela. Dari jendela kadang-kadang mereka mata mereka masih sering berpapasan dengan bayangan 'musuh' lalu mereka membuang muka kesal.

"Kalian kenapa sih?" tanya Naia yang jadi daerah perbatasan.

"Tanya tuh tetangga lo," kata Hitsugaya dingin.

"Lha, tetangga gue kan elo," jawab Naia.

"Bukan! Tetangga lo yang atu lagi!!" bales Hitsugaya kesal.

"Rukia?"

"Iya kali."

"Rukia, kalian kenapa sih?" tanya Naia.

"Tau," jawab Rukia tak jelas. Nalian mengambil alih percakapan.

"Hei, namamu Rukia ya? Rukia Kuchiki? Aku Nalian, kakaknya Naia sekarang kelas XII. Kamu masih kelas XI ya?" Nalian menjulurkan tangannya.

Rukia terkejut dengan Nalian yang tanpa basa-basi. Ia hanya mengangguk, membalas tangan Nalian yang terjulur.

Selanjutnya, dengan gaya playboy kelas bandeng (?), Nalian ngajak Rukia ngobrol macem-macem. Sementara Naia sibuk merayu Hitsugaya biar dia cerita.

"Lo kenapa sih? Cerita dong sama gue," bujuk Naia. Hitsugaya diem.

"Shiro kalo ngambek lucu deh, hihihi," goda Naia. Gagal juga. Mendadak ia mendapat akal.

"Hitsugaya, mau gue kasih tau kunci rahasia Hinamori sama siapa?" bisik Naia. Trrreett!! Muka Hitsugaya memerah. Ia berusaha tak acuh, tapi akhirnya ia beraksi juga.

"Sama siapa?"

"Lo cerita dulu!"

"Gue berantem sama Rukia," cerita Hitsugaya.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena dia maksa gue ngasih tau soal Inoue."

"Emang Inoue kenapa?"

"Inoue… uff!" Hitsugaya menghentikan ocehannya. "Itu rahasia."

Naia tersenyum mengejek. "Lo lagi marahan tapi tetep jaga rahasia. Ga asik lo."

"Bodo ah, udah gue ceritain. Sekarang, siapa juru kunci rahasia Hinamori?"

"Rukia Kuchiki," bisik Naia namun tajam menusuk telinga Hitsugaya. "Teman sebangku sekaligus sahabat kepercayaan Hinamori Momo adalah Rukia Kuchiki. Bahkan Inoue dan Tatsuki yang—sebelum Rukia datang—sudah akrab dengan Hinamori pun tak tahu siapa pemuda beruntung yang dicintai Hinamori. Denger tuh baik-baik, Ru-ki-a Ku-chi-ki. Sepupu lo sendiri!"

Hitsugaya terdiam. Sebuah kalimat terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. _"Momo hanya… curhat padaku" "Momo hanya… curhat padaku" "Momo hanya… curhat padaku" _.

Sementara itu Nalian juga mengorek informasi dari Rukia.

"Kamu lagi berantem ya sama Hitsugaya?" tebak Nalian.

"Uhh… gimana ya?" Rukia bingung menjawabnya. Padahal ketebak banget.

"Biasa aja lagi. Yang namanya adek kakak kalo nggak berantem bukan adek kakak namanya!" Nalian sok tua."Emang kenapa kalian berantem?"

"Shiro-nii nggak mau kasih rahasia soal Inoue!"

"Emang Inoue kenapa?"

"Nggak tau."

Nalian tersenyum. Ia tau kenapa Hitsugaya nggak mau ngasih tau rahasia Inoue dan dalam sekejap bisa tahu apa yang terjadi. "Rukia, sebelumnya sudah ku kasih tau ya, Hitsugaya adalah cowok baik-baik, lelaki sejati sepertiku yang tak ingin membuat wanita menangis. Dia nggak tega ngeliatmu sedih, walaupun itu harus menyembunyikan kenyataannya padamu. Pikirkanlah baik-baik! Kalau kau ingin berbaikan dengannya, temui saja sahabat dekatnya. Kau tahu siapa kan?"

"Hah? Siapa?" tanya Rukia.

"Lho, kan sekelas denganmu, Kurosaki Ichigo, yang berambu oranye itu lho," kata Nalia pura-pura. Ia menunggu reaksi Rukia.

Rukia tampak berpikir. Ia mendengar kalimat yang bergaung di kepalanya. _"Aku takut kau menangis nanti," "Aku takut kau menangis nanti," "Aku takut kau menangis nanti,"._ Sementara hatinya tersadar karena kata-kata Nalia tadi. _Sahabat baik Shiro-nii adalah Kurosaki Ichigo. _

***

Yeeeeiii!!! udah selese! OC baru lagi, cowok namanya Nalian (namanya kaya cewek ya?) soalnya gue pengen nyari nama yang mirip-mirip Naia tapi cowok. Tadinya mo Nathan, tapi cuma hurup N sama A doang yang sama... gue pengen cari nama yang pas gitu, kaya nama adek gue sama gue hahahaha... penasaran nama gue sama adek gue? add facebook, plurk, dan twitternya! hohohoho... (maunya)

**data OC:** Nalian Isuramukyou. Rada playboy, suka berantem sama adek-adeknya, terutama Naia, namun justru dia rela mati demi adik-adik, orangtua dan kakeknya. Tipe orang pejuang, yang sekali punya tujuan bakal memperjuangkannya sampe mati. Hidup santai, dengan prinsip 'lo-lo, gue-gue' pada orang yang tak ia sukai. Suka nongkrong di warnet, hobi nurunin bajunya ke Naia, punya daya analisis dan pinter membaca situasi. Kerjaannya bergaul, jadi semua orang di JIS tau dia. Punya banyak kenalan yang sangat menguntungkan.

hehehe... lagi-lagi buat OC aneh.. =.=

**ruise**: yo'a, bener banget tuh. Setuju!! sama deh, si Naia juga kaya gitu. Hehehe.. iya emang campuran semua ya kayaknya...

**Ruki_ya**: hehe... kan si Hitsu banting pintu di akhir chap, jadi termasuk bertengkar juga (ngeles) berantem benernya disini! Inoue... kenapa ya? tunggu chap selanjutnya! *promosi*

**violet murasaki maels log in**: hahaha... g-gimana ya?? *gugup* ini triple pairing! hitsuruki, ichiruki, dan hitsuhina!! *diembat semuanya*

**sunako-chin**: kyaaa... ko-chan (ketularan binbin) repiu!! iya udah tau kok, dia bilang di ficnya itu.. =.= Inoue... tunggu chap berikutnya!! *ditimpuk*

**Neni Loph Hitsu**: a... makasih!! aku terharu.. kupikir ini fic OOC semua T.T.. yaa kasian kan Rukia kalo ga dapet temen hehe.. repiu lagi yaa *melambaikan sapu tangan*

oke, repiu minna!!!! *maksa*


	7. Secret

hh... mencuri kesempatan OL *ngelirik jam* jam 02.01 sekarang... nanti jam 02.30 gue udah berangkat LIA.. oooohhh betapa sengsara sayaa... udah minggu ini munggu ulangan lagi! hari kamis Ulangan Mtk, jadi ntar hari rabu diragukan bisa OL apa nggak.. semoga bisa deh, karena saya pengen baca fic!! ketinggalan muluuu!!! *nangis meraung-raung*

oke, chap 6 special for you all~~!

**Chapter 6: Secret**

"Kok lesu, Rukia?" sapa Hinamori khawatir.

"Shiro-nii…," jawab Rukia.

"Hi-Hitsugaya-san kenapa?" tanya Hinamori panik.

"Abangmu itu cerita padaku," sahut Ichigo tiba-tiba, menepuk pundak Rukia, "barusan kalian berantem hanya karena ingin kursi di depan?"

"Uh…," Rukia malu mengakuinya. Hinamori tertawa kecil. Tiba-tiba bel berdering. Murid-murid segera masuk kelas. Pelajaran dimulai. Tetapi pikiran Rukia melayang kemana-mana. Ia benar-benar bingung. Ingin minta maaf tapi gengsi. Ingin minta tolong Ichigo tapi gengsi juga. Masa ia harus menurunkan gengsinya?

*

Rukia menenangkan diri dengan pergi ke atap sekolah. Ia menikmati angin semilir yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Rukia?" sapa sebuah suara. Rukia terkejut namun senang. Ia menoleh.

"Ichigo?" balasnya. "Sedang apa disini?"

"Makan. Kau?"

"Mmmh… cari inspirasi?" jawab Rukia asal. Rukia menghampiri Ichigo yang duduk sila sambil memakan bekalnya.

"Ah, pusing aku," desah Rukia.

"Thoushshiroh?" tebak Ichigo sambil mengunyah bekalnya.

Rukia tertawa pelan sambil mengangguk. Ichigo menelan makanannya. "Kau mau minta maaf padanya?"

Rukia lagi-lagi mengangguk.

"Dasar midget! Adek-kakak sama aja," ledek Ichigo. Rukia melotot kesal. Dia pikir Ichigo baik dan mau memahaminya, ternyata…??

"Huh, jeruk sialan! Bukannya menghiburku malah meledek!" Rukia bangkit sambil ngedumel.

"Cebol-cebol," Ichigo geleng-geleng. "Kau dan Toushiro sama saja kelakuannya. Kutebak 10 detik lagi kau menoleh dan menghampiriku lagi."

Rukia yang sudah bersiap membanting pintu terdiam. Ia berpikir. Sebenarnya ada yang ingin ia bicarakan dengan Ichigo.

"9…," Ichigo mengunyah nasinya santai. "10…!"

Rukia menoleh dengan muka merah padam. "Jeruk busuuuk!!!"

"Yep! Sesuai dugaan," jawab Ichigo cuek. Rukia menghampirinya.

"Baik, kau menang! A-aku…."

"Kau ingin aku menyampaikan salammu pada Toushiro. Kau mau minta maaf padanya. Begitu?" tebak Ichigo.

"Kok…?"

"Toushiro juga menyampaikan hal yang sama padaku untukmu," jawab Ichigo, berdoa selesai makan dan menutup bekalnya bersamaan dengan bel berbunyi. "Ayo, segera masuk. Aku juga harus menyampaikan salammu pada Toushiro kan? Kalian ini menyusahkan saja."

Rukia mengikuti Ichigo yang terus ngedumel kesal di depannya. Rukia tersenyum tulus menatap Ichigo dari belakang. Ya… Rukia telah menyadari perasaannya pada Ichigo.

*

Sepulang sekolah. Di parkiran.

Hitsugaya membeku ditempat. Di depannya Rukia juga mati rasa. Mereka bingung bagaimana harus bersikap. Mereka berhadapan di sebelah mobil.

"S-Shiro-nii?"

"Ru-Rukia?"

Lama mereka terdiam kaku. Bingung apa yang harus dilakukan. Rukia memejamkan mata. Ia harus minta maaf, apapun yang terjadi, Shiro-nii adalah kakaknya!

Hitsugaya membuang muka bingung. Ia harus minta maaf. Rukia butuh bimbingannya sebagai kakak!

Satu…

Dua…

Tiga!

"Maafkan aku!!" seru keduanya. Sedetik kemudian, mereka saling bertatapan kaget, lalu tertawa keras.

"Kau memang adikku!" Hitsugaya mengelus rambut Rukia pelan.

"Kepala itu di fitrahin!" seru Rukia mengelus (atau menjitak sebenarnya) kepala Hitsugaya hingga rambut spike Hitsugaya yang telah ditata sedemikan rupa acak-acakan. Hitsugaya geram, membalas menyentuh kepala Rukia lagi.

"Dapet darimana kamu kata-kata fitrah?!"

"Dari Naia!" Rukia membalas Hitsugaya sambil mengelus kepala Hitsugaya keras.

"Emang tau artinya apa?!" Hitsugaya membalas menyentuh kepala Rukia lagi.

"Nggak!"

"Hei!" Ukitake menghentikan mereka. Ia datang sambil mengelus kepala Hitsugaya dan Rukia. "Berantem lagi? Ayo pulang."

Rukia dan Hitsugaya saling berpandangan. "Kalo kaya gini, siapa yang menang?"

*

Tengah malam. Kediaman Hitsugaya.

Ckelek. Kedua pintu terbuka secara bersamaan. Pemilik kamar itu saling menoleh.

"Insomnia lagi?" sapa keduanya berbarengan.

"Rukia, tolong buatkan kopi dong buatku," suruh Hitsugaya.

"Ogah ah," jawab Rukia cuek sambil turun ke bawah.

"Eeeh, tolong dong. Soalnya kopi buatanmu gulanya pas," Hitsugaya menahan Rukia. Rukia tertawa kecil.

"Bilang aja kopi buatanku enak," ejek Rukia. "Shiro-nii juga tolong buatkanku teh ya?"

Hitsugaya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Soalnya kalo Shiro-nii yang bikin, gulanya pas," elak Rukia.

"Motokopi lo," Hitsugaya ikut turun ke bawah.

Rukia mengerutkan alisnya. "Mo-motokopi?"

"Maksudnya fotokopi."

"?? Maksudnya?"

"Kamu meng-copy kata-kataku tadi!!" ujar Hitsugaya gemas.

"Ooh…."

*

"Shiro-nii…."

"Hm?" sahut Hitsugaya sambil menyuruput kopinya. Kopi buatan Rukia itu memang tak ada tandingannya (halah).

"Apa yang Shiro-nii rahasiakan dariku… soal Inoue kemarin?"

"Uhuk!" Hitsugaya langsung tersedak. Rukia tetap diam. Menunggu Hitsugaya berbicara.

Hitsugaya menghela napas, menatap Rukia dalam-dalam.

"Asal kau janji takkan menangis."

"Aku janji."

"Inoue Orihime…. Sudah jadi rahasia umum dia menaruh hati pada Ichigo Kurosaki. Dan sudah jadi rahasia umum pula, Ichigo menyukai Inoue. Tetapi mereka selalu menyangkal itu semua dan mereka selalu mengaku kalau mereka bersahabat sejak kecil. Itu saja."

Petir menyambar tepat di belakang Rukia dan Hitsugaya. Rukia tertegun. Sahabat barunya itu?

"Ru-Rukia?" Hitsugaya melirik Rukia yang terdiam lama. Rukia mengangkat wajahnya.

"Bohong! Shiro-nii pasti bohong! Aku benci Shiro-nii!" seru Rukia melempar bantal ke Hitsugaya.

"E-eh?? Rukia!!" seru Hitsugaya mengejar Rukia tetapi pintu kamar Rukia sudah di tutup kencang. Ia menghela napas lagi sambil mengetuk pintu.

"Rukia… kenapa marah? Itu belum tentu benar," bujuk Hitsugaya. Terdengar isak tangis dari dalam.

"Rukia, kau berjanji takkan menangis," kata Hitsugaya tegas. Rukia berusaha menahan tangisannya.

"Rukia! Kau tahu aku paling tak tahan kalau ada perempuan yang menangis, apalagi itu kau! Adikku sendiri!" seru Hitsugaya.

"Shiro-nii bukan kakakku! Hanya sepupuku!" seru Rukia tertahan. Napas Hitsugaya berhenti sedetik. Ia berhembus lagi.

"Jika itu maumu," desis Hitsugaya dingin, namun cukup keras untuk di dengar Rukia. Rukia yang bersandar di balik pintu terkejut mendengar perkataan Hitsugaya.

_Kalau begini… lebih baik aku tak usah ngotot pada Shiro-nii… kalau begini…. Aku tak mau kehilangan Shiro-nii dan aku tak bisa menerima hubungan Inoue dan Ichigo…._ Tangis Rukia makin keras namun ia tahan dengan bantal.

Tok tok tok.

Rukia tertegun. Hitsugaya dari kamar sebelah mengetuk dinding kamarnya. Seolah bertanya 'apa kau baik-baik saja?'

Rukia tersenyum pedih, menghapus air matanya. Ia kembali mengetuk dinding 3 kali. Semoga Hitsugaya mengerti kalau artinya adalah 'aku tak apa-apa.'

Namun tak ada jawaban.

Rukia mengetuk dinding lagi. Kini ia berharap Hitsugaya tau artinya; 'maafkan aku.'

*

Paginya Hitsugaya terkejut. Begitu ia membuka pintu kamar, Rukia ada di depan pintunya, masih dengan mata merah dan rambut acak-acakan.

"Shiro-nii!" Rukia memeluk Hitsugaya, kembali menangis. Hitsugaya terkejut sebentar, lalu tertawa kecil, mengelus rambut Rukia.

"Aku tahu kok, maksudmu membalas ketukanku di dinding," kata Hitsugaya. "Kumaafkan. Sekarang hapus air matamu! Aku tak suka melihatmu menangis!"

Rukia melepaskan pelukannya, menghapus air matanya. Sia-sia. Air matanya terus menangis deras. Hitsugaya mulai kelelahan mengurus Rukia yang seperti anak kecil.

"Haduuh… sudah sana mandi! Nanti telat!" Hitsugaya melempari Rukia handuk tepat di atas kepala Rukia. Rukia memakai handuk itu sebagai pengusap air matanya. Ia memandangi punggung 'kakaknya' yang menjauh pergi menuju kamar mandi. Sebuah perasaan hangat menyusup ke dadanya. Ia tersenyum. Ia benar-benar telah menyayangi Hitsugaya sebagai kakaknya. Sebagai kakaknya-kah? Atau…?

*

**Somewhere…**

Seorang perempuan muda mengaduk-aduk jusnya bingung. Di depannya lelaki tampan membujuknya terus-menerus.

"Bagaimana? Bukankah ini simbiosis mutualisme juga? Kau dapat, aku juga!" bujuk si lelaki itu.

"Mmm…," desah si perempuan bingung. "Aku tak tega dengan Rukia dan Hitsugaya-san…."

"Tenang saja! Aku tahu sifat mereka! Mereka akan memaafkan kita kok. Percayalah!" lelaki itu menatap mata si gadis dalam-dalam. Memohon amat sangat. Si gadis tak tega.

"Ba-baiklah! Tapi kita pacaran saat liburan tengah semester, jadi aku tak perlu bermesraan denganmu!" syarat si gadis.

"Ok! Tenang saja, paling aku hanya meng-sms-mu rayuan gombal dari buku-buku tak jelas yang dimiliki ayahku itu," kata si lelaki meminum jusnya.

Gadis itu tertawa kecil, "kalau mereka berdua marah, kau yang tanggung jawab ya?"

"Baiklah! Lagipula aku yakin ini akan berhasil. Mmm… bagaimana kalau kau juga sms Rukia kalau kau jadian denganku—nanti, tentu saja."

"Dan kau sms Hitsugaya-san?" si gadis minta kepastian. Si lelaki mengangguk. Begitupula si gadis. Mereka tersenyum akan rencana jenius (?) mereka.

***

iyaaaahuuuuu~~~~~!!! balesan ripiu sodara2!!

**Rei ta:** hmm... udah tau kan? hehe.. saia tak sesadis itu kok

**Ruki_ya:** hehehee... sekarang udah tau kan, kenapa Inoue??

yap! jangan lupa repiu sodara2 sebangsa dan setanah air, mari kita mengheningkan cipta!! Indonesia tanah airkuu, tanah tumpah darahkuu disanalah... aku berdiri.. jadi pandu ibukuu... (???)


	8. For You, Anything I Do

hallo minna! saya dateng lagi, ngapdet fic...

lagi buru-buru dikejar waktu (perasaan gitu terus ya?) karena adikku tersayang ini, minta tukeran, dan karena saya juga banyak PR (pekerjaan rumah; masukin baju, nyuci kipas angin, nyuci sepatu) dan sekarang adikku ini teriak-teriak "Game for girls.. game for girlsss!!! ayooo!! cepetan! iiih" hahahaha... gue sih ketawa-ketawa aja ngedengernya

dan ungkapan perasaan Hitsugaya soal dia rela mati demi Rukia itu sedikit copas dari novel Supernova: Petir. Daan... entah mengapa, saya merasa ni fic lama-lama kaya sinetron... gomen sodara2.. =.=

oh iya, saya selalu lupa bikin disclaimer (baru ingen karena repiunya si Rizu yang bikin saya terkaget-kaget): Kesamaan nama, tokoh, dan juga sifat (walaupun saya rasa fic ini OOC =.=) emang milik Kubo Tite, tetapi alur cerita ini asli buatan saya, dan bukan hal yang disengaja bila alur cerita sama!!!

So, enjoy this chap~!

I N S O M N I A

_Chap 7:_

**Malam Kamis**

Malam itu, keluarga Hitsugaya dan Rukia berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Besok libur nasional, dan hari Jumat yang kejepit diliburkan. Ukitake dan Unohana sedang berbicara santai, sementara Hitsugaya dan Rukia sedang adu mulut. Sekarang mereka sering bertengkar dan berbaikan kembali tanpa kata maaf. Semuanya berlalu begitu saja, seperti mereka adik-kakak betulan yang sering bertengkar lalu tau-tau—tanpa kata maaf—berbaikan lagi. Di pangkuan Rukia ada laptop kesayangannya dengan modem tersambung. Di sebelahnya, Hitsugaya mengonta-ganti channel tivi bosan.

"Bukannya Ichigo sahabat baik, Shiro-nii?" kata Rukia sibuk mengetik komentar.

"Yaa… tapi yang berhasil menebaknya baru kau!" kata Hitsugaya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Emang kenapa sih kalo curhat sama aku? Kan aku bisa dipercaya. Apa… karena aku cewek gitu?" tebak Rukia tepat sasaran.

"Bu-bukannya gitu, tapi…."

"Nggak biasa curhat sama cewek? Kalo gitu dibiasain! Ntar kalo Shiro-nii udah jadian gimana curhatnya? Biasain dong…."

"Alaaa nggak pernah pacaran aja lu," ejek Hitsugaya. Baru Rukia ingin membalas, telepon berdering. Rukia bangkit mengangkatnya.

"Halo, rumah keluarga Hitsugaya disini. Ya, ini aku, Momo," kata Rukia. Hitsugaya memperhatikan obrolan Rukia dengan seksama begitu tau yang nelpon Momo.

"APAAAA????!!!" seru Rukia kemudian. Hitsugaya, Unohana, dan Ukitake ikut kaget mendengar Rukia berteriak tiba-tiba. Rukia yang diperhatikan senyam-senyum minta maaf walaupun Hitsugaya bisa melihat tangan Rukia lemas dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Rukia seolah mengakhiri pembicaraan cepat-cepat. Ia menutup telepon lemas sambil menatap Hitsugaya.

"Siapa Rukia?" tanya Tantenya.

"Temen, Tante," jawab Rukia pelan. Unohana dan Ukitake melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka. Rukia duduk disebelah Hitsugaya kembali, bersender pada tembok. Posisi duduknya agak melorot.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hitsugaya curiga. Rukia menatap kakaknya itu hampa.

"Ichigo… dan… Momo," bisik Rukia. Hitsugaya mengerutkan keningnya. Seakan mulutnya bisu, Rukia tak melanjutkan, hanya mengklik ini-itu, dan memperlihatkan laptopnya pada Hitsugaya. Di layar laptop tertulis Hinamori Momo berpacaran dengan Ichigo Kurosaki.

Hinamori Momo berpacaran dengan Ichigo Kurosaki. Tertulis jelas-jelas di Home facebook Rukia. Tangan Hitsugaya mencengkram lengan Rukia.

"Ini…."

"Benar, Momo barusan nelpon bercerita tentang itu. Dia ditembak Ichigo barusan dan dia sangat senang," lirih Rukia. Mereka bertatapan. Entah bagaimana muka mereka nanti kalau bertemu dengan sahabat masing-masing.

Hitsugaya menatap Rukia tak percaya. Tapi mata violet Rukia yang berkaca-kaca memberitahunya kalau Rukia tak bohong dan itu kenyataan.

"Ru…."

"Tante, Oom, aku tidur cepat ya," Rukia bangkit, tersenyum pada Unohana da Ukitake.

"Kau pasti lelah ya, Rukia. Tidurlah, nanti sakit," jawab Unohana lembut. Rukia tersenyum dan berlari ke tangga.

Hitsugaya memandangi punggung Rukia yang berlari. Mengingat senyuman perihnya tadi. Mengingat matanya berkaca-kaca. Hitsugaya menggertakkan giginya, kesal. Tangannya terkepal.

"Kurosaki Ichigo…!"

*

Ini sudah tengah malam dan Rukia tak bisa tidur. Dari tadi ia menangis sesenggukan. Ia memejamkan mata, berusaha tidur, dan berharap begitu ia bangun besok pagi menerima kenyataan kalau semua ini bohong dan Hinamori mengerjainya. Tapi air mata yang mengalir tak mau berhenti, terus membuatnya terjaga.

Ia bangun. Bantal, kasur, guling, boneka chappynya… semuanya basah karena air mata. Gadis itu mengucek matanya, menatap bayangannya di cermin. Acak-acakan sekali. Rambutnya kusut, keluar-keluar, matanya merah sembab, sama dengan hidungnya, bajunya lecek, dan perutnya… keroncongan. Ia belum makan tadi.

"Rukia," sapa sebuah suara. Hitsugaya. Rukia yakin itu, "ini ada makanan sisa semalam. Kalau laper nggak bisa tidur kan? Nih, makan dulu. Berenti nangisnya…."

Rukia melirik pintu. Begitu suara langkah Hitsugaya menjauh, ia membuka pintu lalu berjongkok mengambil piring yang ditaruh di bawah pintu.

"Nah, laper kan?" kata Hitsugaya yang mendadak ada di depannya. Rukia terkejut. Hampir ia terjatuh.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Rukia memakan nasi goreng pemberian Hitsugaya di sofa dengan Hitsugaya di depannya. Hitsugaya mengamati Rukia. Adiknya itu berantakan sekali. Bener-bener putus cinta.

Mungkin Hitsugaya terlihat tak peduli. Padahal rasa sakit hatinya lebih dari Rukia. Ia pernah patah tulang, ia pernah geger otak ringan, terluka sampai ke daging, dan berkali-kali masuk RS karena sakit, tapi sakit hatinya ini lebih sakit dari semua penyakit yang ia alami (iya, iya, emang lebay =.=). Apalagi yang membuat ia tak percaya, Ichigo—dengan status sahabatnya dari dulu—menyakitinya sedemikian rupa. Memang bukan salah Ichigo kalau ia pacaran sama Hinamori karena Ichigo tak tahu isi hati Hitsugaya. Bukan salah Hinamori pula kalau ia pacaran sama Ichigo karena Hinamori tak tau siapa yang Rukia sukai. Tapi Hitsugaya tak bisa memaafkan Ichigo yang membuat Rukia menangis, tak peduli Ichigo salah atau tidak.

Karena… malam itu juga, Hitsugaya sadar, ia rela melakukan apa saja demi Rukia, demi adiknya—walaupun bukan adik kandungnya. Ia rela mati demi Rukia, ia rela kehilangan apa saja asal Rukia bahagia. Biarlah seluruh dunia memusuhinya, asal Rukia bahagia. Biarlah Rukia membencinya, asal Rukia bahagia.

Makanan Rukia sudah habis. Gadis itu menaruh piringnya di atas meja. Matanya sayu. Perlahan namun pasti, air keluar lagi dari matanya. Ia tak bisa menahan jatuhnya air mata itu. Berkali-kali ia mencoba melupakan wajah Ichigo dan Momo yang bermesraan di kepalanya, berkali-kali pula bayangan itu makin kuat. Semakin ia melupakannya, semakin jelas di ingatannya.

"Rukia," bisik Hitsugaya—yang tiba-tiba ada disampingnya—lirih. Kakaknya menepuk pundaknya pelan, mengelus kepalanya sayang.

"Shi-Shiro-nii…," balas Rukia. Matanya—lagi-lagi—berkaca-kaca, menangis. Sedetik kemudian, ia sudah menangis di pelukan Hitsugaya.

"Eh?" Hitsugaya terkejut. Ia bisa merasakan bajunya basah karena air mata Rukia. Ia lalu membelai kepala Rukia gugup. Deru napas Rukia bersenandung di telinga Hitsugaya. Isak tangisnya bersarang di dada Hitsugaya. Membuat dada Hitsugaya sakit, lebih sakit daripada berita Hinamori dan Ichigo tadi.

"Berhenti Rukia," kata Hitsugaya tegas. "Kau tahu aku tak suka melihatmu menangis."

"Ta-tapi ini…, sakit…," kata Rukia pelan. Hitsugaya mendekap Rukia lebih erat.

"Aku juga merasakannya," kata Hitsugaya. Sebelah tangannya terkepal, "lebih sakit daripadamu…."

Rukia terdiam. Ia masih menangis di pelukan Hitsugaya. Ia masih merasakan hangatnya pelukan Hitsugaya, masih merasakan belaian tangan kakaknya di kepalanya. Saat itu pula, ia sadar…, betapa Hitsugaya menyayanginya, betapa ia menyayangi Hitsugaya pula, betapa miripnya mereka dan betapa berbedanya mereka pula. Seolah Rukia bisa melepaskan semua bebannnya di pelukan Hitsugaya.

"Rukia…," bisik Hitsugaya, "pernahkah kau rela melakukan apapun demi seseorang asal dia bahagia?"

"…."

"Kau akan lebih bahagia saat ia bahagia dan kau akan lebih sedih saat ia sedih. Kau akan lebih sakit saat ia sakit, kau akan lebih menderita dibandingnya…, dan itulah yang kurasakan sekarang."

"…."

"Dan… itulah yang kurasakan sekarang. Kau tahu betapa sakitnya aku saat tahu Hinamori berpacaran dengan Ichigo. Dan ternyata, kau juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Melihatmu, memelukmu…, membuatku merasakan lebih sakit daripadamu."

"…."

"Kau tahu? Saat kau menderita, aku lebih menderita. Saat kau sakit, aku lebih sakit. Tapi saat kau bahagia, aku lebih bahagia. Jadi kumohon… jangan menangis…."

"…."

Mendengar tak ada jawaban, Hitsugaya melepas pelukannya, melihat wajah Rukia.

"Krr…krr," Rukia tertidur di pelukan Hitsugaya. Pipinya masih basah, matanya masih sembab, hidungnya masih merah.

"Yaah, dia tidur," kata Hitsugaya, namun ia tersenyum simpul. Senyum yang paling jarang ia perlihatkan, kecuali di depan Rukia. Ia menidurkan Rukia di sofa—mengingat tinggi dan berat badan yang berbeda sedikit dengan Rukia—membuatnya tahu, ia takkan kuat menggendong Rukia. Setelah menyelimuti Rukia dengan selimutnya sendiri, ia meminum kopinya sambil menatap Rukia penuh rasa sayang. Walaupun ia baru beberapa bulan bertemu sepupunya itu, tapi rasa sayang menyeruak ke dalam dadanya. Betapa ia menyayangi Rukia, melebihi apapun juga. Dan rasa sayang ini berbeda dengan rasa sukanya pada Hinamori. Dan Hitsugaya pikir, inilah rasanya mempunyai adik perempuan yang selalu ingin ia jaga. Berbeda dengan perasaannya pada Hinamori.

Tiba-tiba Hitsugaya teringat Ichigo. Sahabatnya yang menusuk adik dan dirinya dari belakang. Dengan tangan kanan kiri masih membelai kepala Rukia, tangan kanannya terkepal kesal.

"Awas kau, Ichigo…!!"

*

**Senin, JIS**

"Pa-pagi, Momo," kata Rukia gugup. Hinamori bangkit dari bangkunya dan memeluk Rukia erat.

"Rukia," bisiknya bahagia. Harusnya Rukia ikut bahagia saat sahabatnya bahagia, tapi bisikan bahagia itu bagaikan pisau yang menusuk jantungnya.

"Se-lamat," kata Rukia lirih, memaksakan senyumnya.

"Momo," seseorang menepuk pundak Hinamori. Hinamori mendongak, menatap Ichigo, pacar barunya.

"Kau kenapa, midget?" tanya Ichigo mengejek. Rukia cemberut.

"Jangan begitu, Ichigo," Hinamori memukul dadanya pelan. "Kau belum makan kan? Ayo kutemani sarapan di kantin."

"Oh, baiklah. Ini gara-gara tadi pagi baka oyaji itu heboh sekali mengetahui kita pacaran," keluh Ichigo merangkul Hinamori mesra.

"Kau mau ikut, Rukia?" tawar Hinamori. Rukia menggeleng.

"Aku tak mau mengganggu kalian," kata Rukia tersenyum perih.

"Ayo, Momo," ujar Ichigo menarik tangan Hinamori. Rukia menatap punggung 2 sahabatnya itu. Ia menyentuh dadanya. Perih. Sakit. Kepalanya tiba-tiba pening.

"Rukia! Sedang apa kau disitu?" seru Inoue dari bangkunya. Ia menepuk-nepuk meja Rukia yang ada di belakangnya, menyuruh Rukia kesitu.

"Pagi Inoue, pagi Tatsuki," sapa Rukia menaruh tasnya di bangku.

"Kau lihat tadi kan? Hinamori dan Ichigo ternyata cocok juga ya," kata Tatsuki memangku tangannya tersenyum, "baguslah. Walaupun kupikir, Hinamori lebih pantas dengan Hitsugaya. Kau sendiri taka pa, Orihime?"

Rukia tersentak mendengar perkataan Tatsuki. Memang Hinamori sangat pantas dengan kakak sepupunya itu. Tapi kalimat terakhir Tatsuki membuatnya terkejut.

"Kau ini Tatsuki! Sudah kubilang, aku tak menyukai Ichigo lagi. Bukankah aku baru cerita padamu kemarin?" ujar Inoue malu-malu. "Eh, Rukia belum tahu ya?"

"Tau apa?" tanya Rukia.

"Inoue sudah melupakan Ichigo. Ia sekarang menyukai Ishida Uryuu, yang lagi menjahit di depan itu," cerita Tatsuki menunjuk Ishida dengan dagunya.

"Eh?"

"Aah, Tatsuki pelan-pelan ngomongnya. Aku malu," Inoue menutupi wajahnya. Rukia dan Tatsuki tertawa, meskipun tawa Rukia dipaksakan.

*

Di taman belakang JIS, ada air mancur dan kolam yang cukup besar. Isinya berbagai jenis ikan dan kadang-kadang kecebong. Rukia senang disana. Tempatnya cukup terpencil untuk merenung. Seperti sekarang. Ia duduk di kursi sebelah kolam. Matanya menerawang jauh. Tangannya menyebarkan rempah-rempah roti gandum bekalnya tadi.

Sakit.

Perih.

_Bodoh! kenapa diingat lagi??_ Rukia mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia menatap ikan-ikan yang memakan rempah rotinya, namun kepalanya kemana-mana.

"Rukia?"

*

Atap adalah markas rahasia Hitsugaya. Dimana ia bisa bertamsya ke alam mimpi tanpa kuatir guru-guru akan menemukannya. Dimana ia bisa berpikir jernih. Dimana ia merasakan angin menyapanya, membelai rambut abunya.

Ia tiduran di atap. Tak peduli atap itu kotor atau tidak. Dengan tangan menopang kepalanya, ia menatap langit.

3x lebih perih.

3x lebih sakit.

3x lebih menderita. Di banding Rukia. Ia menerka-nerka perasaannya dengan Ichigo sekarang, menebak-nebak perasaanya dengan Hinamori sekarang, menyangka perasaannya dengan Rukia sekarang. Bencikah? Kesalkah? Sayangkah? Cintakah? Atau campuran?

Hitsugaya tak peduli lagi.

Kalau mereka memang berjodoh, Hitsugaya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Toh ia sudah berusaha.

Yang ia pedulikan sekarang hanyalah Rukia.

Adiknya.

Yang lemah.

Yang rapuh.

Yang harus ia lindungi.

Ia juga ingin membunuh Ichigo… tapi pasti akan dihalangi Hinamori dan Rukia—tentu saja. Yang ada justru dirinya yang dibenci. Dan kalau ia benar-benar membunuh Ichigo, pasti Hinamori dan Rukia akan sedih… dan itulah yang paling ia benci.

"Hi-Hitsugaya?"

*

"Rukia? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Ichigo mendekati Rukia. Rukia mundur menjauh.

"Tidak…, jangan kesini," kata Rukia, ia menundukkan kepalanya, tak ingin Ichigo tahu ia menangis.

"Rukia…."

*

"Hinamor? Sedang apa kau disini?" Hitsugaya bangun, menatap Hinamori kaget.

"A… aku sedang mencari Ichigo," jawab Hinamori.

"Hinamori…."

*

"Aku menyukaimu!" seru Ichigo dan Hitsugaya bersamaan di dua tempat yang berbeda. Rukia dan Hinamori terkejut.

"A—"

***

huhuhu.. sepertinya chap ini ketebak banget sama para repiuer dan juga readers..

okeh! balesan repiu!!

Ruki_ya: betul sekali.. itu Hinamori dan Ichigo.. ketauan ya? =.=

ruki4062jo: skg udh nggak penasaran kan ^^

Sagara Ryuuki: betul betul betul..! haduuh... makasih banget udah di fave.. *nunduk-nunduk*

Ruise: yeeeaaaahhh!! betul sekali itu!! anda memang pintar!

Rizu Auxe09: sekarang udah tau kan siapa yang ngomong di akhir cerita? hehehe.. aku kaget baca repiumu lho.. jadi kubikin disclaimer kaya diatas... hahaha..

kaoririn: sayangnya... itu bukan ichi dan inoue... sama.. aku juga mau punya kakak kaya hitsu.. ada yang mau?

hikaru kurochiki: betul!! sama.. aku juga mau.. -,-

Jess Kuchiki: ehehe.. udah tau kan, siapa?

Been-bin Mayen Kuchiki:sama, gue juga mau.. namanya juga adek-kakak, mas

kuchiki horie:bukan.. tenang aja, ichi dan inoue ga bakal jadian kok~ lam kenal juga ^0^

Yumemiru Reirin: uhmm... gimana? udah puaskah dengan chap ini? ehehehe.. pengen nyoba bikin Ichihina walopun dikit

yosh! sori kalo nggak bales pake PM... tapi.. repiulah.. pliiiisss =.=


	9. Beetwen Concert & Yogya

haloo... haduh, kayaknya udah jadwal rutin nih, apdet fic seminggu sekali =.=a

chap ini ditulis pas BLG mau dateng ke Indonesia dan waktu itu gue dan temen gue lagi suka-sukanya sama ni band /// jadi jangan heran ya.. hehehe...

Oh iya, ada yang bisa bahsa Jawa nggak disini? biasanya orang Yogya tuh ngomongnya Jawa alus apa kasar yah? =.=a yang bisa bahasa Jawa, datanglah!! datanglah!! (halah)

oke, chap 9 apdet!!

**- I N S O M N I A -**

_Chap 9: between concert & Yogya_

"Bu-bukankah kau sudah pacaran dengan Hinamori?" tanya Rukia gugup. Mukanya dan muka Ichigo memerah.

"Itu…."

*

"Aku…, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan perasaanku yang sebenarnya…. Aku tahu kau sudah memiliki Kurosaki. Aku… hanya ingin jujur pada perasaanku yang sebenarnya," ujar Hitsugaya menunduk. Bagaimana ia bisa mengatakan itu tiba-tiba dengan Hinamori?

"Ah, itu…."

*

"Sebenarnya… aku dan Hinamori berkerja sama. Aku… menyukaimu sejak kita bertabrakan, saat kita pertama kali bertemu. Namun kau sangat dijaga oleh Toushiro. Tanpa sengaja Hinamori memergokiku saat aku menatapmu. Ia tahu aku menyukaimu, jadi…."

"Jadi?"

*

"Sebenarnya aku dan Kurosaki itu berbohong! Kami hanya berpura-pura berpacaran karena ingin melihat kecemburanmu dan Rukia. Ku-Kurosaki menyukai Rukia, dan aku ingin sahabatku bahagia jadi…."

"Jadi? Kau ikut dengannya? Kau ikut dengan rencana gilanya itu?" tanya Hitsugaya mengerutkan alis.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Hitsugaya!" kata Hinamori menunduk. Tiba-tiba Hitsugaya memeluk Hinamori. Gadis itu terkejut.

"Hi-Hitsugaya?!"

"Jadi? Apa jawabanmu?" bisik Hitsugaya di telinganya. Dalam hati ia mengutuki diri sendiri, kenapa jantungnya jadi berdebar begini? Kenapa ia melakukan hal ini? Bodoh!

*

"Jadi kalian membohongiku dan Shiro-nii? Kalian ingin mengetes kecemburuan kami?" mata violet Rukia terbelalak tak percaya.

"Yaah… karena aku menyukaimu, midget! Bukankah sudah kukatakan tadi?" kata Ichigo canggung. "Jawabanmu?"

*

"Jawabannya…," Hinamori menelan ludah, "tentu saja iya."

Seketika itu Hitsugaya tertawa bahagia. Ia memeluk Hinamori makin erat.

"Aku menyukaimu, Hi—"

Namun Hitsugaya memotong Hinamori dengan ciumannya. Mereka larut dalam kebahagiaan.

*

"A-aku juga menyukaimu… Ichigo!" kata Rukia menunduk malu. "Ah!!"

Ichigo tiba-tiba memeluknya, menggendongnya sambil tertawa, "terima kasih, Rukia!" lalu menciumnya mesra. Rukia tak bisa menolak, dan ia tak ingin menolak pula. Rukia pun membalas ciuman itu.

*

"Selamat ya!" kata Nalian tersenyum pada Hitsugaya dan Rukia. Muka keduanya memerah malu.

"A-aku nggak nyangka! Akhirnya!!" seru Naia lebay.

"Di-diam!" seru Hitsugaya malu.

"Aaaahh!! Shiro maluuu… Shiro maluuu!!" Naia tertawa-tawa mengelilingi Nalian, Hitsugaya dan Rukia.

"Berhenti, Naia. Apa kau tak malu? Orang-orang memperhatikanmu!" desis Nalian. Naia cemberut, berhenti di samping abangnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong sedikit lagi liburan semester! Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Naia.

"Eng…."

"Berpacaran!" jawab Nalian yakin. "Kebetulan aku punya 3 tiket nonton Boys Like Girls besok. Kalian mau?"

"Mau, mau, mau!" seru Naia bersemangat.

"Bukan buatmu, Cantik," sela Nalian dengan penekanan di kata 'Cantik'. "Ini buat pasangan baru kita."

"Lah, satu lagi buat siapa?"

"Ya buat gue doong," kata Nalian tersenyum jumawa.

"Hah? Emang Mas Nalian mo nonton sama siapa?" tanya Naia kaget.

"Sama Rangiku," jawab Nalian pede.

"Rangiku?? Yang dadanya besar itu?" seru Rukia terbelalak.

"Yang suka meluk orang sampe sesak itu kan?" kata Hitsugaya dingin.

"Eh?" mereka semua langsung sweat drop.

*

**Makan malam. Rumah Hitsugaya.**

"Anak-anak, ada kabar gembira," Ukitake memperlihatkan senyumnya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Unohana sambil menyiapkan piring di meja makan.

"Tiket pulang kampung ke Yogya!" Ukitake menunjukkan 4 tiket kereta api ke Yogya.

"Coba liat!" Hitsugaya dan Rukia merebut tiket itu. Tanggal, hari, bulan, dan tahun yang sama dengan tiket konser Boys Like Girls. Beberapa kali Rukia dan Hitsugaya ngeliat tiket konser BLG, terus tiket Yogya, BLG, Yogya, BLG, Yogya.

"Kok tanggalnya sama terus ya, Shiro-nii?" tanya Rukia polos. Hitsugaya menjitak kepala Rukia pelan.

"Ya iyalah!" kata Hitsugaya mendecak. "Apa nggak bisa di tipe-ex tanggalannya?"

"Itu sama aja!" gantian Rukia menjitak Hitsugaya.

"Memangnya kalian ada janji hari itu?" tanya Ukitake.

Baru Hitsugaya dan Rukia menjawab, telepon berdering. Unohana mengangkatnya. Wajahnya menjadi cerah. Ia menekan tombol loudspeaker.

"Telepon dari Mbah Uti!" ujarnya senang.

"Halo? Rukia? Shiro?" suara wanita tua nan renta menyapa dari telepon.

"E-Mbah Uti?!" pekik Rukia dan Shiro tertahan. Mbah Uti itu yang bikin Hitsugaya pas masih kecil. Karena masih cadel jadi dia manggil Mbah Putri dengan Mbah Uti. Keterusan sampe sekarang.

"Ealah, Nduk… Mbah Uti kangen buanget karo kowe," seru Mbah Utinya di telepon dengan logat Jawa yang mendok. (A/N: bener nggak sih? ini nanya sama nyokap, tapi diragukan XDD)

"Ka-karo kowe?" Hitsugaya dan Rukia melirik Unohana.

"Kue? Kita mau dikasih kue, Shiro-nii?" bisik Rukia bingung. Unohana dan Ukitake tertawa kecil membisikkan kata-kata "maksudnya kalian."

"Ka-kami juga kangen, Mbah Uti," kata mereka berdua.

"Rukia?"

"Iya?"

"Kamu di Indonesia kan? Udah lama Mbah Uti nggak ketemu sama kamu," tiba-tiba Mbah Uti terisak. (A/N: udah, sampe sini gue nggak ngerti lagi bahasa Jawanya =.=)

"E-Mbah Uti? Kok nangis?"

"Aku kangen banget sama ibumu, Nduk…."

"A… Okaa-san baik-baik aja kok, baru kemarin nelepon," kata Rukia menenangkan. Tapi Mbah Utinya terus menangis.

"Mbah Uti pengen ngeliat cucu-cucu Mbah Uti… udah berapa tahun Mbah Uti nggak liat kamu, Nak," isak Mbah Utinya. "Kamu nanti dateng ke Yogya kan, Nduk?"

Rukia melirik Hitsugaya yang membuang muka. Rukia melirik Oom dan Tantenya yang nggak ngerti lirikan Rukia.

"Nduk?"

"Iya, Mbah Uti. Ntar aku, Rukia, Tante sama Oom kesana pas liburan kok, Mbah Uti tenang aja," Hitsugaya mengambil alih telepon. Setelah beberapa kali percakapan, Mbah Uti mereka baru mau menutup telepon.

"Trus tiket BLGnya gimana dong?"

*

**Pag**i, **JIS**

"Ooh baguslah~" Nalian bersuit-suit senang. Tiket BLG kembali ke tangannya. Untung Rukia dan Hitsugaya belum memberitahu pasangannya masing-masing.

"Maaf ya, Nalian," kata Rukia. Naliann tertawa kecil.

"Nggak apa, sana masuk. Si strawberry itu terlihat cemburu," ujar Nalian santai, menaruh kedua tangannya di saku.

"Makasih Nalian!" kata Rukia menatap Nalian dari belakang yang melambaikan tangan.

*

**Istirahat, JIS**

Hinamori memakan baksonya lahap. Hitsugaya memandangi wajahnya sambil tersenyum damai. Sesekali ia meminum jus semangkanya.

"Hahaha, Shiro-chan…, lihat! Di pipimu ada jus semangka," tawa Hinamori meledak. Muka Hitsugaya memerah. Apalagi saat Hinamori mengelap pipi Hitsugaya dengan sapu tangannya mesra. Hitsugaya ingin mengelak karena malu, tapi tiba-tiba matanya bertemu dengan Rukia dan Ichigo.

Keduanya sedang menunggu pesanan jus di depan warung. Ichigo menggoyang-goyangkan sebutir anggur di atas kepala Rukia. Rukia melompat melahapnya, namun Ichigo memakannya lebih dulu. Ichigo tertawa senang sementara Rukia cemberut. Akhirnya Ichigo menyuapi Rukia sebutir anggur. Barulah mereka tertawa bersama. Lalu Rukia mengambil stoberi dan jeruk, memaksa Ichigo memilih salah satu sambi tertawa-tawa. Begitu jus mereka selesai, mereka berlalu pergi dengan lengan berkaitan satu-sama lain. Mesra.

"Shiro-chan? Ada apa?" tanya Hinamori. Ia mengikuti arah pandangan Hitsugaya, "ooh, Ichigo dan Rukia. Mereka serasi ya?"

"I-iya," jawab Hitsugaya. Entah kenapa…, ada rasa kesal muncul di hatinya. Ia mencoba menanyakannya pada Hinamori.

"Kenapa ya… setiap aku melihat Rukia dan Ichigo, aku merasa… kesal?"

"Shiro-chan terlalu overprotektif pada Rukia. Shiro-chan hanya terlalu cemas, tenang saja, Ichigo orang baik-baik kok. Begitulah sikap seorang kakak yang baik," kata Hinamori bijak.

Ingin Hitsugaya memberi tahu Hinamori kalau itu berbeda, tapi ia menahannya. Lagipula mungkin Hinamori benar.

Rasa apa ini? Menyesakkan dada! Membuat kesal orang! Mungkinkah ia cemburu pada Ichigo…?

Tunggu… cemburu?

***

**Next Chapter: **_When You're Gone part 1:_ Rasanya sama seperti mati lampu. Kalau listriknya tetap menyala, kita bisa menyalakan lampu, malah terkadang membuang-buang listriknya, membiarkannya menyala tanpa ada guna. Begitu listriknya mati, kita akan marah-marah, seolah tak bisa hidup tanpanya. Dan itulah yang Hitsugaya rasakan....

Balesan yang nggak repiu:

**Ruki_ya**: waduh.. gimana ya? mungkin di fic ini saya rada nggak konsisten ya =.= tapi sepertinya chap depan bakal balik ke jalur awal lagi. Tuh kan? jadi mirip sinetron!! emang gue author nggak becus!! *jeduk-jedukin pala ke tembok* ehehee.. bahasanya tinggi ya? maklum, chap itu di tulis setelah baca Supernova. Jadi gitu deh =.=a

**kuchiki horie**: waduh? sampe nangis? segitukah? jadi ngerasa bersalah bikin anak orang nangis T.T hmm.. kalo gitu saya mah bakal diem aja dan ngedukung sahabat jadian sama 'dia' barlah saya yang terluka, yang penting sahabat bisa seneng tapi ini terserah kamu lho.. kalo saya sih gitu (gombal mode on) XPP dan emang saya punya kepribadian yang mirip Oz di Pandora sih =,=

**Hana Hatsumi**: ehehee.. iya, ya.. seandainya punya kakak kayak hitsu (khayalan tingkat tinggi)

Okeee... repiu lagi yaaaa ditunggu __^


	10. When You're Gone

haaahh.. akhirnya internet gue udah bisa lagi! katanya gara2 kemaren ujan deres, internet gue mogok jalan dan baru bisa sekarang. Jadi sori kalo apdetnya lama! sebelumnya, makasih buat **Jess Kuchiki** karena udah ngingetin pasang disclaimer:

Dislaimer: Bleach punya Kubo Tite! bukan punya saya!! kalo punya saya ntar makin tenar deh *digebuk massa*

so, this chap 10 special for you!! enjoy!

_Chap 10: When you're gone part I_

Sering kita menganggap remeh sesuatu. Dan saat sesuatu hilang…, kita baru merasakan betapa butuhnya kita.

Sama.

Sama seperti Hitsugaya saat ini.

Sering ia menganggap Rukia adiknya sendiri. Sering, ia berkata sayang pada Rukia. Bahkan ia sering berkata, ia rela mati demi Rukia. Ia terlalu meremehkan Rukia dan hanya menganggapnya adik.

Dan Hitsugaya menyesali itu sekarang.

Harusnya saat ia berkata rela melakukan apa saja asal Rukia bahagia, ia sudah tahu resikonya. Harusnya, ia siap menerimanya. Tapi sekarang? Ia melihat Rukia bahagia, namun hatinya robek, hancur, dan berantakan. Bukankah harusnya ia 2x lebih bahagia?

Saat ia kehilangan Rukia…. Saat Rukia 'diambil' Ichigo…. Hitsugaya baru sadar…, kenapa ia merasa cemburu? Mengapa ia bisa rela mati demi Rukia?

Karena….

Ia menyukai Rukia. Ia mencintai Rukia. Sepupunya sendiri! Gadis yang selalu ia anggap adiknya sendiri!

"Aaakkh…!" Hitsugaya mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal.

"Shiro-nii?" sapa Rukia. Hitsugaya menoleh, terkejut. Gadis yang ada dipikirannya, muncul. Rukia. Membawa teh dan kopi dari gerbong restoransi. Sekarang mereka berempat bersama Ukitake dan Unohana ada di kereta yang membawa mereka ke Stasiun Balapan. Lalu nanti naik mobil ke rumah Mbah Putri.

"Ah, kopi! Terima kasih, Rukia," kata Hitsugaya merebut kopinya. "Dari gerbong restoransi?"

Rukia mengangguk. Ia duduk di sampinng Hitsugaya sambil memperhatikan iPod yang di dengarkan Hitsugaya.

"Ini?" Hitsugaya mengangkat iPodnya, "mau denger?"

Rukia menggeleng kali ini. "Lagu apa?" tanyanya.

Hitsugaya melepas sebelah earphonenya. "Apaan tadi?"

"Lagi denger lagu apaa??" tanya Rukia sedikit emosi.

"Oh. When You're Gone-nya Avril," jawab Hitsugaya singkat. "Udah jangan bicara sama gue lagi. Ntar emosi lagi."

Rukia cemberut sebentar. Ia lalu membantu Unohana dan Ukitake yang mengubah posisi duduk kereta agar bangkunya dan bangku Hitsugaya berhadapan. Hitsugaya melihat Rukia yang bertanya ini-itu pada ayah dan ibunya yang dijawab sambil tertawa. Lihat? Bukankah orang-orang yang melihat itu akan mengira bahwa mereka adalah satu keluarga? Apakah _boleh_ seorang kakak mencintai—dalam artian ingin memiliki—adiknya sendiri? Apakah _boleh_ seorang sepupu mencintai sepupunya sendiri? Ia benar-benar butuh waktu sendiri. Untunglah mereka naik kereta, bukan pesawat.

"Toushiro, ayo bantu kami!" ajak Ukitake. Hitsugaya mengangguk malas, membantu orangtua dan Rukia. Di sebelah Rukia, Avril bernyanyi di telinga Hitsugaya.

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bad where you lie is made up on your side  
When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now  
_"Ah hapeku bunyi!" ujar Rukia.

"Dari siapa, Rukia?" tanya Unohana.

Rukia tersipu-sipu malu, "ah, cuma sms dari Ichigo kok…."

"Ichigo… bukannya dia itu temanmu, Toushiro? Yang satu kelas denganmu kan, Rukia?" Ukitake mengingat-ingat.

Hitsugaya melepas sebelah earphonenya. "Apa? Ichigo?"

"Iya. Itu sahabatmu yang dulu sering ke rumah kan?" kata Unohana.

"Ooh, iya, itu sekarang pacarnya Rukia," jawab Hitsugaya cuek, memakai earphonenya kembali.

"Waah… kok Tante nggak di kasih tau. Selamat ya, Rukia," Unohana tersenyum manis.

"Ah, Tante bisa aja," jawab Rukia malu-malu._  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you__  
_Hitsugaya memperhatikan kereta yang menurun, meninggalkan Gambir. Mereka naik kereta jam 7 malam tadi. Ia melirik Rukia, ayah, dan ibunya. Mereka sudah tertidur lelap. Mungkin kecapean. Berharap Rukia takkan insomnia nanti malam, Hitsugaya menyenderkan kepalanya di jendela kereta. Walaupun sebenarnya ia kangen dengan Rukia yang selalu menjawab curhatannya dengan perasaan dan sensitif.

Ia melirik Rukia yang tertidur lelap di sampingnya. Hitsugaya tersenyum sendiri, membetulkan selimutnya. _  
__When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you  
We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah__  
_Avril baru selesai bernyanyi di telinga Hitsugaya. Berulang kali ia setel lagu itu dari awal nunggu kerta di Gambir. Setelah kasian sama Avril karena disuruh nyanyi terus sampe suara soak, Hitsugaya mendengarkan lagu yang lain sambil terus memikirkan Rukia. Adiknya, sepupunya, wanita yang dicintainya.

Lalu Hinamori?

Entahlah. Mungkin ia sangat egois sebagai cowok. Mungkin.

*

3 hari sudah keluarga Hitsugaya dan Rukia ada di Yogya. Mereka benar-benar dijamu di rumah Mbah Putrinya. Sampai-sampai Rukia keasikan, malah ada niat sekolah disini biar di manja terus. Memang rumah Mbah Putrinya itu lumayan gede. Di depannya teras dan halamannya rimbun oleh pohon-pohon. Banyak yang begadang di teras depan sambil ngopi-ngopi. Apalagi Hitsugaya. Dia sering ikut-ikutan begadang (padahal insomnia) sama kenalan-kenalan Mbah Kakungnya dan ngobrol ini-itu. Bahasa Jawanya sih sharing (??)

Selain itu rumah Mbah Putri deket sawah. Tinggal jalan dikit, sampe deh di sawah. Di depan rumah Mbah Putri juga ada GOR yang lumayan gede. Hampir tiap pagi mereka sekeluarga lari-lari keliling GOR. Apalagi malem-malem ada Pasar Malem. Seru!

Tapi yang paling seru, adalah saung yang cukup luas di tengah-tengah sawah. Kalo siang, Hitsugaya dan Rukia sering nongkrong di sana, ngebantuin Mbok Inem (A/N: buat mbak Inem, maaf ya, kupake namanya hihihi)dan Pak Santoso (A/N: buat pak Santoso, penjaga gerbang SDku dulu… kabar terakhir yang kudenger sih, dia marahin adekku yang lagi ngepel, piket hihihi.. tetep galak ya, pak) nanem padi. Seperti sekarang.

"Fiuuh… nggak cape, Mbok?" tanya Rukia mengelus dahinya dengan siku. Tangannya berlumpur.

"Ini mah udah biasa, Mbak!" kata Mbok Inem. "Kalo mau dapet duit mah begini. Bisa makan nasi aja udah untung!"

Rukia tertawa kecil, "ini kan padi, nanti jadi nasi."

"Ya gitulah, Mbak."

"Shiro-nii! Ayo bantuin!!" seru Rukia menunjuk Hitsugaya yang berleha-leha di saung sambil minum kopi.

"Maleess…!" seru Hitsugaya.

"Enak ya, Mas, di Jakarta?" tanya Pak Santoso.

"Nggak, Pak. Macet," keluh Hitsugaya. "Kalo disini kan enak, adem."

"Makanya tinggal disini aja, Mas," saran Mbok Inem.

"Trus sekolahku sama Shiro-nii gimana, Mbok?" kata Rukia tertawa. Ces! Hitsugaya yang melihat tawa itu… yang melihat wajah manis itu….

"Aaakhh!!" Hitsugaya tiba-tiba mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Mas ini kenopo toh?"

*

"Rukia, ini sudah malam!" tahan Mbah Kakung saat Rukia hendak ke saung lagi. Saat itu sudah jam 9 malam dan Rukia baru sadar gelang pemberian Ichigo terjatuh disana. Dan ketika mendengar itu, Hitsugaya hanya mendengus kesal. Ichigo lagi, Ichigo lagi, batinnya.

"Nggak apa. Bentar doang kok, aku juga bawa senter. Berangkat, Mbah!!" seru Rukia cepat sambil lari pergi melewati gerbang rumah.

"Rukia!" seru Mbah Kakung, Hitsugaya, dan Ukitake yang lagi ngopi di teras. Sementara bunyi awan hitam menggulung semakin keras.

"Mau hujan, Pa'e," kata Ukitake khawatir. Mbah Kakung mengangguk.

"Susul adikmu, Toushiro!" suruh Mbahnya. Hitsugaya mengangguk, mengambil 2 payung kecil dan mengejar Rukia.

"Berangkat dulu!" seru Hitsugaya berlari keluar gerbang. Yang lain hanya ber-ya dan ber-hati-hati ria.

"Rukia… Rukia… nekat banget sih," keluh Hitsugaya berlari. Terkadang pake salto biar cepet, sekalian melompati genangan air. Tadi sore memang sempat hujan. Sekarang hujan lagi. Memang sekarang bulan Desember, musim hujan di Indonesia.

"Hh…hh…," Hitsugaya menyilangkan cahaya senternya, berusaha mencari sosok yang begitu ia sayangi.

Tiba-tiba cahaya senternya mengenai sebuah sosok yang sedang menunduk di sawah. Rukia!

"Rukia!!" seru Hitsugaya. Bayangan itu menoleh.

"Shiro-nii? Sedang apa?!" tanyanya. Di tangannya ada sebuah gelang manik-manik. Oh, rupanya ia sudah mendapatkan apa yang ia cari.

"Tentu menjemputmu, bodoh! sebentar lagi…."

Creesss…. Hujan turun.

"….hujan," sambung Hitsugaya kesal. Ia berlari menuju Rukia dan menyeretnya ke saung.

"Berteduh dulu disini!" perintah Hitsugaya, "kamu kok kerjanya nyusahin orang aja…."

Rukia cemberut, "Ayo pulang! Shiro-nii bawa payung 2 kan?"

Hitsugaya mengangguk, "tapi hujannya terlalu deras. Kalau kamu basah kuyup, aku yang dimarahin Mbah Putri."

Maklum, saking Mbah Putri mereka kangen sama Hisana, ia jadi menganak emaskan Rukia. Kebalikan dari Mbah Kakung mereka yang sangat menyayangi Hitsugaya. Cucu mereka memang Cuma 2 sih.

"Mau sampe kapan nunggu di saung? Bakal lama banget, Shiro-nii," kata Rukia resah, ia menyambar payung, "aku duluan aja deh."

"Jangan nekat kamu! Banyak…."

DUAARR!!! Di belakang punggung Rukia, petir berkilat-kilat. Rukia begidik ngeri. Ia langsung melompat kembali ke saung, memeluk Hitsugaya.

"…petir," sambung Hitsugaya dengan alis terangkat.

***

_Next Chapter:_

Hitsugaya memecah sunyi—bahkan cowok itu sampe kaget sendiri karena tiba-tiba saja kata-kata itu keluar, meluncur dari mulutnya. Membuatnya menunduk, memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah agar Rukia tak tahu. _Bodoh!_ seru Hitsugaya dalam hati. _Itu kan sama saja menembaknya!_

***

balesan repiu:

Yumemiru Reirin: yeap! Hitsu cemburu~!

Ruki_ya: hahaha.. Hitsu emang cemburu... padahal Ruki sepupunya sendiri =.=

BeenBin Mayen Kuchiki: oh iye.. lu nggak suka HitsuHina ya, bu? hohoho.. sori ga bisa cepet, modemnya mati terus nih

Gomamon Kuchiki Byabya: oke! repiu lagi yaa..

Kuchiki Horie: eh? dimana tuh? oke, ini udah apdet!

Hinazuka Airin: salam kenal jugaa.. a-ah?! so-sori!! sori banget!! maksudnya ini kan plesetan dari Mbah Putri gitu.. ini udah ku ganti kok ^^

Yeap, mohon REVIEW!!!!


	11. Im Your Guardian Angel

Sebelumnya... maaf banget! beribu maaf karena nggak sempet bales repiu dan kayaknya accountku di FFn rada error dan baru bisa ngapdet fic di komputer sekolah kemaren =.=a

untuk membalasnya, saya akan mengapdet lebih cepat! yang musti saya ketik malem-malem begini. Dan oh ya, tadinya mau ada beberapa bahasa Jawa yang mau di tambahin tapi nggak jadi ah. Ntar bingung lagi, apalagi kan anak-anak FFn nggak dari Pulau Jawa semua :) sama seperti chap kemaren, saya nyelipin song fic. Kali ini lagunya The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, Your Guardian Angel...

so, enjoy this chap!

_Chapter 10: I'm Your Guardian Angel_

Rukia dan Hitsugaya duduk mengigil kedinginan di saung. Hitsugaya menggerutu kesall pada Rukia yang hanya diam.

"Iya iya, maafin aku, Shiro-nii!" potong Rukia kesal, "kita pulang saja sekarang!"

"Ngaco! Ini kan ujan deres!" balas Hitsugaya.

"Kan ada payung!" tunjuk Rukia.

"Tapi kalo ujannya sederes ini, nggak cukup untuk kita berdua! Nanti kalo kau sakit gimana?" tahan Hitsugaya. Rukia mengeluh kesal, pasrah, mengikuti kemauan Hitsugaya.

Mereka duduk bersisian di saung dengan posisi duduk yang sama; lutut di tekuk sambil memeluk diri sendiri. Tiba-tiba Rukia menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya terkejut sedikit, lalu membiasakan diri. Ia malah memandangi wajah Rukia yang tanpa ia sadari, sudah memasuki relung hatinya.

Rukia tersenyum padanya. Dari matanya, ia meminta maaf atas protesnya tadi. "Maafkan aku, Shiro-nii," akhirnya ia berkata. Hitsugaya hanya mengangguk pelan. Hati berdesir, seolah embun nan dingin mengetuk hatinya yang menangis karena kesalahannya sendiri.

_When I see your smile_

_Tears run down my face I can't replace_

_And now that I'm stronger I've figured out_

_How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul_

_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

Hitsugaya sudah bertekad; walaupun bukan dirinya yang ada di hati Rukia, tapi ia akan terus melindungi Rukia. Ia takkan kalah, walaupun ia hanya dianggap kakak oleh Rukia. Ia takkan membiarkan Rukia jatuh, dan akan ada disisinya selamanya.

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Tak usah Rukia tahu tekadnya ini. Hitsugaya tahu, Rukia akan sungkan. Biarlah hanya Tuhan dan ia yang tahu. Biarlah musim hujan, rintik di pematang sawah yang membuat ombak kecil, dan bintang jatuh menjadi saksi ikrarnya.

_It's ok. It's ok. It's ok._

_Seasons are changing_

_And waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling all for us_

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you I'll be the one_

Tiba-tiba Hitsugaya terkejut sendiri. Kenapa ia bisa berikrar hanya demi Rukia? Demi seorang Rukia Kuchiki? Bukankah Rukia hanyalah sepupunya yang—bahkan tak ada setahun—baru bertemu dengannya?

Ya. Ia mencintai Rukia. Sangat mencintainya. Karena itulah, Hitsugaya rela melakukan apa saja demi Rukia. Sebenarnya, ia sudah tahu lama, namun ia menutup mata akan itu. Ia sudah mempunyai Momo kan? Tapi Hitsugaya tak bisa membayangkan hidupnya tanpa Rukia.

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away_

_Cuz I'm here for you_

_Please don't walk away, _

_Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

"Rukia…," panggil Hitsugaya.

"Ya?"

"Kau… takkan meninggalkanku kan?" tanya Hitsugaya ragu. _Please tell me you'll stay…please don't walk away…, because I'm here for you!_

Rukia tampak berpikir. "Aku… tak tahu…. Karena awalnya aku disini hanya untuk setahun…, tapi aku tak bisa meninggalkan Indonesia. Aku sudah mencintainya."

"Baguslah," ucap Hitsugaya menoleh menatap Rukia. Gadis itu menekuk kakinya dan memeluknya, kedinginan.

"Aku benci hujan," ucapnya, "Hujan…. Kenapa hujan harus ada?! Sensasi hujan selalu dingin…sepi… sendiri. Betapa bencinya aku pada hujan… tapi…, hujan selalu datang saat aku sedih..., seolah menghiburku. Hujan selalu turun saat aku menangis… seolah ikut berduka, menangis bersamaku. Hujan selalu datang saat aku sendiri dan hampir menangis kesepian…, seolah mengejekku. Kenapa? Padahal aku benci padamu! Tapi kenapa kau terus turun menggodaku? Kau pikir ini lucu? Tapi… aku menghargai hujan itu karena sudah berusaha menghiburku, walaupun tak bisa mengurangi rasa kesalku padanya….""

Dahi Hitsugaya mengerut mendengar perkataan Rukia, "Kenapa benci hujan? Kau itu nggak bersyukur banget ya? Hujan kan salah satu daur air, kalo ga ada ujan, air mandek ga sampe-sampe sini. Kalo gitu kan kita yang repot."

Rukia terkejut mendengar perkataan sarkartis Hitsugaya sampe badannya mundur. Ia menatap Hitsugaya dan tertawa kecil, "Iya…, iyaa deh."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, mereka masuk ke alam pikiran masing-masing.

Lama mereka terdiam, membiarkan suara hujan dan rintik mengganggu mereka.

"Rukia, jadilah seperti matahari… yang menyinari bumi dengan sinarnya tanpa pamrih. Tetap menyinari dunia walaupun banyak manusia yang mengeluh akan panasnya. Yang selalu menyinari dunia dengan sinarnya yang terik namun menyejukkan. Jadilah seperti itu di lingkungan sekitarmu…, paling tidak di hadapanku, di hatiku. Yang selalu menyinariku dengan senyummu, yang mencairkan sebagian hatiku yang membeku…," ujar Hitsugaya memecah sunyi—bahkan cowok itu sampe kaget sendiri karena tiba-tiba saja kata-kata itu keluar, meluncur dari mulutnya. Membuatnya menunduk, memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah agar Rukia tak tahu. _Bodoh!_ seru Hitsugaya dalam hati. _Itu kan sama saja menembaknya!_

Rukia terdiam, menatap Hitsugaya. Gadis itu terperangah, karena tak percaya kakaknya bisa membuat kata-kata sepuitis itu. Akhirnya ia tersenyum, menyusun kata-kata dan membalas perkataan Hitsugaya, "Kalo gitu, Shiro-nii jadi bulan ya? Jadilah bulan yang selalu menyinari malam nan gelap dengan sinarnya walaupun redup. Walaupun cahayanya hanyalah pantulan sinar matahari…, tapi ia tetap setia menggantikan tugas Sang Surya, menjaga malam dengan sinarnya yang indah… terkadang di temani bintang dan gunung-gunung juga pohon tinggi atau gedung-gedung bertingkat dengan lampu-lampu silau dan gumpalan-gumpalan asap abu membuat bintang menghilang…. Jadilah bulanku, yang selalu menyinari hatiku walaupun cahanya redup… tapi sangat berarti di kelamnya hati ini."

Kali ini gantian Hitsugaya yang terperangah dengan kata-kata Rukia. Tapi matanya meredup. _Harusnya sudah tahu kan? Rukia menyukai Ichigo, bukan kau, Hitsugaya! _Jelas-jelas ia ditolak, walaupun Rukia tak sadar ia menembaknya.

"Hmp, puitis juga kau," goda Hitsugaya.

"Adiknya siapa duluu…," kata Rukia cengar-cengir.

Hitsugaya tertawa mendengar perkataan Rukia, "Terus? Ichigo jadi apa?"

"Ya jadi matahariku doong!!" ucap Rukia otomatis. Hitsugaya tersenyum pedih. "Nah, kalo Momo jadi apa, hayoo?"

"Jadi bintangku," kata Hitsugaya cepat, "Bintang itu sejenis dengan matahari karena mengeluarkan cahayanya sendiri. Namun bintang jauh, saking jauhnya, dari bumi hanya terlihat setitik cahayanya. Walaupun cahayanya hanya setitik, tapi ia tetap menghiasi malam, meskipun di kota tak terlihat karena lampu-lampu yang mengalahkannya."

Rukia lagi-lagi terperangah karena tak menyangka Hitsugaya mampu menyusun kata-kata itu dengan cepat. "Kok…bisa?!"

Hitsugaya tertawa. "Bisalah…. Karena itu bener-bener ada di dalem perasaan ini, jadi gampang aja ngomongnya. Ayo pulang. Mumpung ujannya udah reda, walopun gerimis sih, tapi daripada makin gede ujannya…."

Rukia mengangguk. "Ayo!" sahutnya. Mereka berjalan pulang, saling merapat karena payung yang kecil. Sambil menyusuri jalan setapak menuju rumah, Rukia menggenggam tangan Hitsugaya, gemetar.

"Kenapa? Kau takut petir?" tanya Hitsugaya mencemooh.

Rukia menggeleng kuat-kuat, namun ia terus menggenggam tangan Hitsugaya erat. Hitsugaya hanya bisa mepasrahkan tangannya diremas Rukia.

"Naah… ini dia. Pulang juga akhirnya!" sambut Mbah Putri. Hitsugaya dan Rukia hanya menjawabnya sambil cengengesan.

"Nih, mendoan sama teh! Masih anget… mumpung ujan-ujanan begini," Unohana keluar rumah sambil membawa nampan.

"Nah, Rukia. Cobain, ini mendoan," Mbahnya menyorongkan mendoan ke arah Rukia. Kepala Rukia mundur pelan, menjauh.

"Eng…, nggak Mbah. Teh aja," tolak Rukia halus. Ia duduk di sebelah Hitsugaya yang lagi makan mendoan lahap.

"Kenapa nggak mau mendoan sih? Kan enak. Apalagi buatan Mbah. Mantap!" Hitsugaya menyodorkan mendoan ke mulut Rukia. Rukia segera menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Payah," ejek Hitsugaya. Ia memotong mendoan itu dengan tangannya, menunggu kesempatan menyuapkan mendoan itu ke mulut Rukia.

GLLLEEGAAAR!!!

Suara petir menggelegar. Membuat Rukia menjerit ketakutan. Kesempatan!

"AAAAAAAKKKHHH—mm!"

"Ahahahahahhaha…!" Hitsugaya tertawa keras. Membuat seisi rumah menoleh padanya. Rukia mengunyah mendoan itu susah payah dan menelannya.

"Giamna? Enak nggak?" tanya Hitsugaya di sela-sela tawanya.

"Mmmh…," muka Rukia memerah malu. "E-enak."

Hitsugaya mengacak-acak rambut Rukia penuh sayang diantara sela-sela tawanya.

*

Karena rasa penasaran Rukia yang menggila, mereka—Hitsugaya, Unohana, dan Ukitake—mengikuti kemauan Rukia menjelajah Prambanan, Borobudur, dan menyusuri Malioboro. Untuk itu, mereka pamit dan menginap semalam di penginapan kecil dekat Malioboro, lalu langsung pulang pake kereta.

Payahnya, Hitsugayalah yang harus mengawal Rukia, memuaskan rasa penasarannya. Awalnya Hitsugaya setuju, toh ia sudah bertekad akan menjaga Rukia kan? Tapi ternyata… capek sekali! Unohana dan Ukitake pun tak ikut membantu dengan alasan kecapean. Jadi Hitsugaya dan Rukia berjalan-jalan mengelilingi Borobudur, naik sampai atas, lalu turun lagi, berdesak-desakan dengan orang. Belum cukup istirahat sepulang dari Borobudur, Rukia menariknya ke Prambanan.

Di Prambanan, Rukia naksir barang etnik yang dijajakan pedagang yang luar biasa mahal. Udah begitu, Rukia keliling-liling candi, masuk candi sana, masuk candi sini. Minta di poto-potoin. Memang seharian itu Hitsugaya terpaksa jadi fotografer pribadi Rukia—walaupun Rukia sering minta foto berdua juga sih. Ngebeliin ini-itu untuk Rukia, melandeni segala pertanyaan Rukia, dan lain-lain.

"Aah…, udah ya?" keluh Hitsugaya mengelap keringat.

"Udah? Kita belum ke Malioboro!" tahan Rukia. Gadis itu segera menarik Hitsugaya yang pasrah.

"Gila kamu! Kapan capeknya?!" seru Hitsugaya frustasi.

"Ayooo!!" rengek Rukia. Mereka berjalan dari ujung ke ujung. Belum masuk mall. Rasanya kaki Hitsugaya mau lepas. Sampai di ujung Malioboro, Rukia ngajak nyebrang, trus balik lagi ke ujung yang satunya. Sementara itu hotel yang mereka sewa masuk ke dalam gang di tengah-tengah Malioboro. Bener-bener bikin kaki pegel. Sesampainya di ujung, seorang tukang becak menawar.

"Ayo Mbak, ke Dagadu."

"Ke Keraton, Den?"

"Nggak, Mas," tolak Hitsugaya.

"Itu apaan sih, Shiro-nii?" Rukia menunjuk andong dan becak.

"Yang pake kuda itu Andong, yang pake sepeda itu becak."

"Terus Gadagu eh…?"

"Dagadu? Itu kaya… emm… Jogernya Yogya gitu deh!"

"Joger itu apa?"

"Aduuuh! Itu lho, yang di Bali!"

"Ngg… sering denger sih…," gumam Rukia. "Biar aku nggak penasaran, ayo ke sana!"

"CUKUP!!" bentak Hitsugaya, membuat orang-orang melirik ke arahnya. "Kakiku bener-bener pegel. Besok aja ya? Lagian ini udah sore."

Rukia cemberut. "Besok pagi kita pulang!"

"Aaakh! Ok… ok… tapi kalo gue pingsan lo yang gotong ya?"

Karena takut Hitsugaya pingsan beneran, Rukia terpaksa menganggukkan kepala. Mereka putar haluan menuju hotel. Tetapi dalam perjalanan, tetap aja Rukia nanya ini-itu.

"Kalo keraton itu apa?"

"Nggh… kerajaan gitulah."

"Emang masih ada?"

"Masih… masih…, di Indonesia yang masih ada kerajaan itu ya Yogya ini! Dipimpin Sultan—"

"Bukan Raja?"

"Bukan."

"Jadi kita boleh masuk istana?"

"Nggak."

"Lho….? Gimana sih? Terus buat apa kita ke… emm keraton itu?"

"Buat jalan-jalan! Udah ah, tanya aja tantemu yang orang sini asli!" Hitsugaya menyudahi percakapan.

"Maksudnya Tante Unohana?"

"Iyaaa… emang lo punya tante laen?" Hitsugaya benar-benar frustasi. Untung udah sampe depan hotel. Dengan mengacuhkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan Rukia, Hitsugaya memasuki kamarnya.

"Shiro-nii! Lepas dulu sendalnya!" tahan Rukia. Tapi Hitsugaya sudah tak tahan lagi. Begitu pintu kamar terbuka, ia memasuki kamarnya tanpa lepas sepatu, tanpa cuci kaki-cuci muka, langsung terkapar di kasur.

"Shiro-nii…!" keluh Rukia. Unohana menepuk bahunya.

"Sudah biarkan saja. Shiro pasti capek karena mengantarmu kesana-kesini. Kamu lebih baik istirahat, Rukia. Nanti sakit," ujar tantenya itu, mendorongnya ke kamar sebelah.

Hitsugaya tertidur lelap di sore hari, namun ketika malam menjelang, sehabis magrib, matanya terbuka.

"Shiro…, bangun!" Ukitake mengguncang-guncang pundaknya pelan.

"Akh? Aku baru tidur, Outo-san!" erang Hitsugaya.

"Ini sudah malam. Kita beli makanan dulu, ya? Nanti kau boleh tidur lagi," bujuk Ukitake lagi. Akhirnya Hitsugaya terbangun dengan mata merah. Ia bahkan tak sempat mandi karena Ukitake, Unohana, dan Rukia menunggunya tak sabar. Membuatnya hanya sempat cuci muka dan meraih jaket yang semenjak dibawa ke Yogya tak pernah dicuci dan hampir tiap hari dipake. Kaosnya pun masih sama, jinsnya juga masih sama, begitu pula sepatunya. Rambut spikenya acak-acakan, dengan kantung mata menggerayang mata indahnya.

Mereka naik becak ke Keraton dan makan disana. Pulangnya, Rukia dan Unohana bersekongkol, pergi membeli bakpia dan oleh-oleh khas Yogya lainnya. Bukannya pulang, mereka malah pergi lagi ke Dagadu atas permintaan Rukia, membuat mereka pulang tengah malam. Untunglah Hitsugaya dan Ukitake pulang duluan.

Paginya, mereka berempat berkemas, segera pergi ke stasiun kereta. Mereka akan kembali ke Jakarta naik kereta pagi. Hitsugaya yang tak puas dengan tidur malamnya melanjutkan tidurnya di kereta sambil nunggu keretanya jalan hingga akhirnya sampailah mereka di Stasiun Gambir, malam hari.

*

Naia melirik rumah di depannya itu. Wajahnya berubah cerah.

"Naliaaann…," panggilnya. Sang kakak yang asik memasukkan bola ke ring basket menoleh.

"Kenapa?"

"Semalem Toushiro udah pulang?"

"Iya kali."

Baru Naia ingin berteriak, minta ijin masuk, yang diomongin keluar.

"Iya, gue udah pulang! Ngapain lo disini?" tanya Hitsugaya pada kakak-beradik itu.

"Kayaknya emang rumah gue disini deh," ucap Naia. "Mata lo kenapa, bu? Bengkak?"

"Ba-bi-bu, ba-bi-bu! Panggil gue Hitsugaya. Hit-su-ga-ya!" bentak Hitsugaya kesal. Ia berjalan menuju tempat sampah besar di depan rumahnya. Tujuan utamanya keluar sebenarnya untuk membuang sampah, tapi ketemu Isuramukyou bersaudara ini.

"Iye iye, cerewet lu," keluh Naia.

"Mata lo kenapa dah?" tanya Nalian.

"Ini… kemarena gue capek pulang dari rumah Mbah. Eh si Rukia malah ngajak jalan-jalan muter-muter Borobudur sama Prambanan. Udah gitu gue ditarik nganterin dia jalan dari ujung ke ujung Malioboro, nyebrang dan ngulang lagi, dari ujung ke ujung. Gimana gue nggak capek?" omel Hitsugaya.

Naia tertawa kecil, namun ada yang aneh di tawanya. Begitu pula Nalian yang mengerutkan dahi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hitsugaya merasa ada yang aneh. Naia dan Nalian menggeleng bersamaan.

"Aneh lo berdua. Udah ah, gue pengen ngelanjutin tidur," ujar Hitsugaya berbalik. Naia dan Nalian menatap punggung Hitsugaya. Mereka terlalu lama mengenal Hitsugaya, membuat mereka begitu tahu di balik punggung yang tampak kokoh itu.

"Kak…, mungkin nggak sih?" tanya Naia pada Nalian. Badannya menghadap Nalian, namun kepalanya masih menatap punggung Hitsugaya yang kini berganti tembok pagar.

"Entahlah…."

Next Chapter:

Kakak beradik Isuramukyou itu terlalu mengenal Hitsugaya…. Mereka terlalu tahu Hitsugaya, membuat mereka tahu perasaan Hitsugaya—yang ia simpang dalam-dalam. Sedalam mungkin.

"Nggak mungkin seorang Hitsugaya bisa begitu kecuali karena cinta!" tandas Nalian. Dan sepertinya, Hitsugaya harus memberi tahu kakak-beradik ini, karena kisah ini terlalu rumit. Ataukah Hitsugaya harus diam saja?

***

Balesan review:

kuchiki horie: hehehe... ceritanya disini Hitsugaya playboy ya?

Yumemiru Reirin: ehm... bisa liat di chap ini kan? hehehe ^^

ayakuchiki nggak log in: wahahaha... go HitsuRuki!! *ditimpuk IchiRuki FC*

Hinazuka Airin: huhuhu.. iya, Hitsu beneran suka. Saya emang author geblek yang nggak konsisten dan labil kaya Bella Swan di Twilight Saga. Kalo Bella antara Jacob dan Edward, aku antara HitsuRuki dan IchiRuki T.T

Hhah..., akhir kata, saya ingin vote anda! tadinya pengen bikin Polling di account tapi nggak jadi ah, disini aja.

1. Kalau di fic ini ada yang mati, siapakah yang akan mati terlebih dahulu itu? a. Hitsugaya b. Rukia c. Ichigo d. Hinamori

2. Apa pair di akhir cerita yang anda harapkan? a. HitsuRuki (yang berarti bakal IchiHina) atau b. IchiRuki (yang akhirnya HitsuHina) atau... c. Lain-lain (sebutkan)

3. Apa akhir cerita ini yang anda harapkan? a. happy ending atau c. sad ending

*author melihat pertanyaan yang ia buat sendiri* Kok jadi gini ya? kaya di majalah aja... maaf kalo ngerepotin, tapi silahkan pilih! kalau nggak juga nggak pa-pa kok, jadi jangan salahkan saya kalo akhir cerita ini pairnya jadi berantakan atau kurang memuaskan *digebuk massa*

akhir kata, REVIEW!!


	12. Ketauan!

Yeeeiii!!! account FFnku balik lagi!! setelah sempet error dan stres karena aplot document managernya nggak jadi-jadi (jadi terpaksa copas dar word ke document yg chap kemaren T.T) saya bisa apdet ni fic!! yuhuuu~~

Sebelumnya, makasih bgt yang udah repiu dan yang udah polling... daku terharu.. ckckck... ternyata pada suka happy ending toh, baiklah nanti akan saya pikirkan lagi. Oh iya, maaf ya chap-chap kemaren kelupaan ngasih disclaimer, maklum, saya hanyalah author geblek nan pikun.

Disclaimer: Bleach tuh punya Kubo Tite, bukan punya gue kok, gue cuma punya ini fic, sama beberapa fic lain.. beneran, suer! aduh, kok pada maksa sih. Emang, gambar gue beneran mirip-- *dihajar massa*

Enjoy!

**I N S O M N I A**

_Chap 12: Ketauan!_

Sejauh yang mereka—Nalian dan Naia—kenal, Hitsugaya tak akan pernah mengorbankan dirinya sendiri demi seorang cewek pun. Kecuali Unohana pastinya. Bagaimana mereka tahu? Tentu saja mereka tahu. Sudah terlalu lama mereka mengenal Hitsugaya luar-dalam.

Hitsugaya Toushiro. Anak dari guru mereka, Ukitake-sensei. Salah satu murid paling berbakat dan paling tampan di sekolah. Cowok paling dingin yang pernah mereka temui.

Kini?

Rela mengantar seorang cewek yang—bahkan belum ada setahun bertemu lagi dengannya keliling Yogya? Mereka takkan percaya jika yang mengatakan itu bukan Hitsugaya. Tapi ini Hitsugaya sendiri yang mengatakannya!

Nalian dan Naia terdiam, saling memasuki pikiran masing-masing. Mereka duduk berhadapan, memikirkan sahabatnya yang sebenernya juga bukan urusan mereka.

"Mas…, masa sih Shiro suka sama Rukia? Rukia dan sepupunya sendiri," Naia membuka percakapan.

"Entahlah…. Yang jelas kita harus tanyakan ini sama Hitsugaya!" kata Nalian.

"Bukankah… nggak mungkin banget gitu, seorang Hitsugaya Toushiro, melakukan…," omongan Naia terputus. Ia tahu, kakaknya mengetahui akhir kalimatnya.

"Ya. Nggak mungkin seorang Hitsugaya bisa begitu kecuali karena cinta!" tandas Nalian. Naia mengangguk setuju. Ia dan Nalian sudah mengenal Hitsugaya dari lahir sampai sekarang. Dan nggak mungkin Hitsugaya bisa segitunya. Pas ngejar Hinamori aja nggak gitu-gitu banget.

"Aku butuh penjelasan," kata Naia. Nalian mengangguk.

"Kita," edit Nalian. "Kalo gitu cepet telepon. Suruh tu' anak kemari tanpa Rukia. Inget, TANPA RUKIA!"

*

Kriiingg!!

Kriiiiingg!!

KRIIIIIIIIIINGG!!!

"SHIRO-NII!!!" seru Rukia membanting pintunya. Yang dipanggil menoleh cuek.

"Apaan?"

"Itu telepon diangkat! Udah bunyi daritadi, tau!" omel Rukia kesal. "Nggak denger apa?!"

"Hn. Sana angkat," jawab Hitsugaya singkat, tak peduli. Rukia yang tak tahan mendengar teriakan telepon mengangkatnya sambil ngedumel kesel.

"Halo?"

"Shi—eh, Rukia ya?"

"Emmh ya. Ini Naia?" tanya Rukia yang sudah apal suara gadis cempreng itu.

"Ehehe, iya. Si Toushiro ada nggak?"

"Ooh, ada-ada. Bentar," Rukia memalingkan mukanya. "Shiro-nii!! Telepon dari Naia!"

"Naia? Ngapain tu anak?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Tau. Sana gih, angkat teleponnya," suruh Rukia. Ia duduk di sebelah Hitsugaya yang beranjak malas-malasan.

"Hmmm…," gumam Hitsugaya di telepon.

"TOUSHIRO!!!"

"Aduh," Hitsugaya menjauhkan telepon dari telinganya.

"Cepet kesini. Di tunggu Nalian," kata Naia di telepon. Kalo di suruh kesini tanpa nyebut-nyebut nama Nalian pasti Hitsugaya nggak mau.

"Ngapain?"

"Nalian mau ngomong, katanya."

"Ngomong apaan sih?" Hitsugaya mengeluh, malas.

"Mmm…."

"Apaan sih? Ogah ah," Hitsugaya bersiap menutup telepon.

"Eeeh!! Tunggu, tunggu!"

"Apaan? Cepetan!"

"Gue dan Nalian udah tau."

"Tau apaan?" telinga Hitsugaya menajam.

"Lo suka, eh… cinta sama—"

"Sst!! Diem, diem, diem!!" bisik Hitsugaya panik. Matanya melirik Rukia yang membolak-balik halaman majalah. "Gimana…ah, iya sekarang gue kesana."

"Tanpa Rukia!" Naia mengingatkan.

"Tanpa Rukia," jawab Hitsugaya meyakinkan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Rukia. "Kok namaku disebut?"

"Nggak," balas Hitsugaya pendek. Ia bergegas turun ke bawah.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Kemana aja boleh!"

*

Di beranda atas rumah Isuramukyou, tampak Naia dan Nalian duduk berhadapan dengan Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya sendiri mengerutkan keningnya, merasa seperti diinterogasi, dihakimi, disidang, atau apalah namanya! Ia bisa merasakan mata kedua kakak beradik itu tajam menusuknya.

"Uhm…. Biasa dong ngeliatinnya," keluh Hitsugaya.

"Jawab gue," ujar Nalian. Ia bangkit, mengelilingi tempat duduk Hitsugaya. "Lo cinta sama Rukia?"

Deg! Hitsugaya terdiam kaku. Tubuhnya mati rasa.

"Terus Hinamori mau lo kemanain?!" suara Nalian makin tajam.

"…."

"Jawab gue."

"…."

"Jawab gue, Hitsugaya Toushiro!!" bentak Nalian keras, membuat Hitsugaya terkejut. Ia menoleh, menatap Nalian kesal.

"YA!! Gue suka… gue cinta sama Rukia! Sama sepupu gue sendiri!! Dan gue nggak tau kenapa! Gue nggak tau sejak kapan!"seru Hitsugaya keras. Dari nada suaranya, Naia dan Nalian tahu, Hitsugaya frustasi.

"Terus Hinamori mau lo gantungin?!" tanya Naia.

Hitsugaya memejamkan matanya. Ia terduduk lemah. "Nggak tau… gue nggak tau."

"Gimana bisa?" tanya Naia pelan.

"Nggak tau…!! Gue nggak tau!! Gue emang salah!! Gue emang bego!! Gue emang cowok murahan!!" sesal Hitsugaya.

Naia dan Nalian berpandangan. Naia segera berlari ke bawah, mengambil minum. Nalian menenangkan Hitsugaya.

"Lo nggak salah. Cinta emang nggak bisa di paksain," ujar Nalian bijak, menepuk-nepuk pundak Hitsugaya.

"Gue nggak tau harus gimana ngmong ke Hinamori dan gue kasian ngeliat dia kalo di gantung…."

"Ya… jangan lo gantung. Rahasia ini—lo cinta sama Rukia—cukup gue dan Naia yang tau. Jangan sampe yang laen tau, apalagi Ichigo."

"Ya…," bisik Hitsugaya lirih.

*

Keesokan harinya.

"Lo ngesms gue semalem?" tanya Nalian pada Hitsugaya. Mereka berdua menyusuri koridor menuju sekolah, sementara Naia dan Rukia berjalan agak jauh di depan mereka, saling bercanda.

"Ya," jawab Hitsugaya. Matanya menunjukkan keyakinan, membuat Nalian tahu, ia telah memilih pilihan yang amat sulit.

"Kenapa? Ada hubungannya dengan…."

"Ya," jawab Hitsugaya lagi. "Gue nggak bakalan ngegantung Momo dan nggak juga nembak Rukia—uhmm—lagi."

"APA?!?!"

"Ssst!!" Hitsugaya menutup mulut Nalian. Hitsugaya segera menceritakan kejadian waktu ia 'nembak' Rukia.

"Haahh… kupikir apa toh. Untung dia orangnya polos, jadi nggak tau lo nembak dia," Nalian menghela napas lega. "Jadi, apa keputusan lo?"

"Gue… akan ngelindungin Rukia. Apapun yang terjadi. Gue rela mati, asal Rukia bahagia. Kalo Rukia bahagia ngeliat gue bareng Momo…. Kalo Rukia bahagia pacaran sama Ichigo… gue nggak bakalan ngerusaknya cuma karena perasaan gue. Gue nggak akan egois. Itu bukan gue banget," jelas Hitsugaya yakin.

Nalian terperangah. Ia tak menyangka, sobatnya mencintai Rukia sebegitu besarnya. Nalian menepuk pundak Hitsugaya salut.

"Gila, men. Gue akui, lo keren banget, emang. Gimana kalo cewek-cewek sifat lo yang ini? Makin klepek-klepek…," gumam Nalian.

"Hah? Apaan?" Hitsugaya mendongak, tak mendengar gumaman Nalian.

"Ah, nggak. Nggak penting!" seru Nalian, berlari menjauh.

*

Saat pulang sekolah, Rukia dan Hitsugaya pulang bersama Nalian dan Naia yang memaksa mereka jalan kaki.

"Biar sehat," alasan Naia.

"Hari gini naik mobil?! Udah nggak in lagi, men!!" Nalian beralasan. Padahal Hitsugaya dan Rukia tau, mereka jalan kaki karena lagi bokek.

Sekarang, mereka pulang sekolah berjalan kaki menyusuri pinggir jalan. Mereka bermaksud menyebrang, masuk ke gang yang merupakan jalan pintas ke perumahan di depan kompleks mereka.

"Itu apa?" tanya Naia pada Rukia. Ia menunjuk selembar kertas di tangan Rukia.

"Ooh, ini puisi. Tadi pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia suruh baca puisi," jawab Rukia.

"Judulnya apa?" Naia melongokkan kepalanya. "Senja Di Pelabuhan Kecil?"

Rukia mengangguk. "Karya Chairil Anwar yang terkenal itu, lho!" lalu dari mulut Rukia pun keluar cerita panjang tentang puisi-puisi Chairil Anwar, sama seperti ia bercerita tentang Chappy—boneka kesukaan Rukia yang terkenal di Jepang. Naia yang nggak ngerti cuma ngangguk-ngangguk aja.

"Gila, anginnya kenceng banget! Dikit lagi mau ujan nih kayaknya," keluh Nalian.

"Nggak nyambung!" ejek Hitsugaya.

"Aaakh!" teriakan Rukia membuat mereka terkejut. Selembar kertas yang ia banggakan kini terbang melayang terbawa angin. Rukia segera berlari, melompat, dengan tangan menggapai-gapai kertas itu. Dengan tinggi yang-tidak-mencapai-tinggi-tubuh-anak-seumurnya itu, tentu saja ia tak dapat menggapainya. Tanpa sadar, langkahnya yang tak beraturan (karena melompat-lompat itu) membawanya sampai ke jalanan.

"Rukia! Lo ngapain, sih?!" seru Hitsugaya. Jalanan itu sangat ramai, dan Rukia terus berlari menggapai kertas puisi itu ke jalanan. Hitsugaya segera berlari menuju Rukia, mendorong bahu Rukia dan menjejakkan kakinya di batas trotoar dan jalan, lalu melompat menangkap kertas itu sampai….

TIIIITTT!!!

"Toushiro!!"

"Uakh!"

"Shiro-nii!!" seru Rukia menghampiri Hitsugaya. Cowok itu terserempet motor karena mengambil kertas Rukia tadi. Badannya sempat terjatuh di trotoar, dan sekarang ia bangkit, duduk di pinggir trotoar sambil mengelus kakinya yang terserempet.

"Kalau main jangan di pinggir jalan! Cuma kertas nggak berguna aja di ambil!" bentak pengguna motor yang menyerempet Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya yang sekarang berdiri dirangkul Naia dan Nalian mengerutkan keningnya. Sedetik kemudian….

PLAAK!!

"Shiro-nii…," ucap Rukia tertegun. Hitsugaya menampar wajah si pengguna motor keras membuat badan si pengguna motor itu limbung.

"Siapa bilang kertas itu tak berguna?! Itu bukan hanya selembar kertas!!" seru Hitsugaya marah.

"Anak sia—"

"Stop, Pak!" seru Nalian. "Teman saya lagi emosi. Lebih baik Bapak melanjutkan perjalanan karena saya tak mau jadi tontonan orang-orang!"

Mereka pun tersadar, orang-orang sedang mengerubungi mereka, seolah-olah mereka ini topeng monyet yang sangat menarik.

"Apa liat-liat?!" bentak si pengguna motor itu membubarkan massa. Sementara Bapak-Pengguna-Motor itu membubarkan massa, mereka—Hitsugaya, Naia, Nalian, dan Rukia—berjalan keluar kerumunan, segera menyebrang jalan dan menghilang di balik gang.

*

Rukia dari tadi terdiam memperhatikan Naia dan Nalian mengobati kakaknya. Ia hanya duduk di samping Hitsugaya dan mengelus lengan kakaknya itu, tetapi alam pikirannya entah kemana.

"Rukia? Kenapa? Aah…, sakit-sakit-sakit!!" tanya Hitsugaya yang segera dilanjutkan dengan aduhan. Untuk menahan tangannya agar tidak menepis tangan Naia yang mengobatinya dengan betadine, tangan kiri Hitsugaya menggenggam tangan Rukia keras, sementara tangan kanannya memukul-mukul bantal. "Gilaa… sakiit!! Aakkh!"

"Shiro-nii," gumam Rukia yang tersadar dari lamunannya karena teriakan Hitsugaya. "Itu kan cuma kertas puisi… kenapa Shiro-nii sampe kayak gini buat ngambiliin itu kertas?"

"Akh? Ten-tentu saja ka-renaaakkhh! Uukh, karena kau sangat menyukai puisi itu ka-n," jawab Hitsugaa disela-sela erangannya.

"Kan aku punya salinannya."

"O-oh…, aku nggaaakkh… tau!"

Rukia kembali terdiam, menatap kakaknya. Baru kali ini ia sadar, Hitsugaya sangat sayang padanya. Baru kali ini ia sadar, ia sering menyusahkan Hitsugaya. Dan baru kali ini ia sadar, Hitsugaya terlalu memanjakannya. Tetapi ia sangat menyukai perlakuan Hitsugaya padanya. Ia terlanjur nyaman bersama Hitsugaya.

Tiba-tiba Rukia ingin memeluk Hitsugaya. Rukia ingin membalas semua perlakuan Hitsugaya padanya. Tanpa pikir panjang, tangan mungilnya melingkari badan Hitsugaya, kepalanya ia benamkan di bahu Hitsugaya. Ia memeluk kakaknya erat.

"Ekh?" Hitsugaya terkejut. Jujur, Hitsugaya sangat gugup dan tak biasa dipeluk seperti itu.

"Maaf… maaf, Shiro-nii…," bisik Rukia. Hitsugaya tersenyum. Rasa gugupnya hilang. Tangannya menggapai kepala Rukia, mengelus-elus rambutnya penuh sayang.

"Iya, nggak pa-pa…, gitu doang," kata Hitsugaya menenangkan. Ia melirik ke Naia dan Nalian yang menahan tawa geli.

Next Chapter: Bye…

"Jujur… aku cemburu sama kamu…."

"Karena aku udah gangguin Shiro-nii dan Momo…, lagian ini udah setahun kok. Maaf…."

"RUKIIIIAAAA!!!!"

***

Yah.. begitulah.... tapi tenang aja, chap depan bukanlah chap terakhir. Dan maaf karena nggak bales repiu. Dan maaf (lagi) karena pollingnya udah saya tutup. Begitulah, sampai jumpa minggu depan di fic yang sama, tetapi di chapter yang berbeda.

Akhir kata saya ucapkan, terima kasih dan review!


	13. Bye

Insomnia

Chap 13: Bye…

Hari demi hari berlalu. Minggu demi minggu terlewati. Bulan demi bulan mereka jalani. Hitsugaya tetap pacaran dengan Hinamori dan Rukia serius dengan Ichigo. Dan Hitsugaya tetap bertahan dengan cinta plantoniknya, tentu saja dengan pengawasan Naia dan Nalian. Sampai akhirnya, tak terasa sudah setahun Rukia di Jakarta.

Rukia gelisah, karena ia tak ingin pergi dari Indonesia. Ia sudah terlanjur mencintai negeri ini. Apalagi ia punya pacar dan sahabat—juga sepupu—yang sangat ia sayangi disini. Kemarin, Hisana menelepon dan bertanya soal itu.

Flashback:

"Rukia?" suara Hisana—ibu Rukia terdengar.

"Okaa-san?!" seru Rukia senang.

"Gimana kabar kamu disana, Nak?"

"Baik. Baiiikk banget malah!"

"Baguslah…. Okaa-san hanya ingin bertanya satu hal padamu," ujar Hisana to the point.

"?? Apa itu?"

"Kapan kau kesini? Okaa-san rindu…. Sekarang sudah setahun kau di Indonesia kan?"

Deg!

"So-soal itu…," keringat dingin Rukia bercucuran.

"Kenapa? Oh, di Indonesia lagi ujian semester ya? Kemarin pas Okaa-san nelpon kata Restu-nee kamu lagi belajar, Sayang."

"I-iya…. Nanti…, kupikirkan dulu ya, Kaa-san?"

"Baiklah, tapi cepat ya? Okaa-san kangen sekali padamu."

"Iya," jawab Rukia lesu sambil menutup teleponnya.

End of Flashback:

Karena itu esok paginya ia berniat cerita pada Hinamori. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia menghampiri Hinamori yang lagi asik belajar di kelas. Dari mulut mungilnya, mengalir semua penderitaan dan pikirannya.

"Selain itu… aku berat ngelepas Shiro-nii… dan kamu juga Ichigo pastinnya," ujar Rukia buru-buru menambahkan. Ia melirik Hinamori yang ogah-ogahan mendengar ceritanya. "Momo? Kenapa sih?"

"Ah? Nggak kenapa-napa…."

"Momo! Jujur denganku! Jangan menambah penderitaanku…! Please?" paksa Rukia. Akhirnya Hinamori berbicara.

"Maaf, Rukia, kalau ini menambah masalahmu tapi… jujur, aku cemburu padamu…."

"Cem-buru?!"

"I-iya…, kau… kau sangat dekat dengan Shiro-chan. Aku tau kalian saling menganggap adik-kakak tapi…."

Rukia tertawa kecil. "Momo… Momo…, aku dan Shiro-nii kan sepupuan! Mana mungkin… ah, kau ini!"

"Ehehe… aku bodoh ya?" Hinamori ikut tertawa. Tapi tawa garing nan pura-pura itu justru membuat suasana semakin runyam.

*

Ujian semester sudah berlalu dan bayangan Hisana dan Byakuya terus ada di otak Rukia. Mungkinkah ia membujuk mereka agar bisa terus tinggal di Indonesia? Tapi ia kan anak tunggal dan harus meneruskan Kuchiki Corp. Lagipula… ia yakin bisa membujuk Hisana tapi… membujuk Byakuya? Yah, Byakuya memang ayahnya tapi tetap saja…, lagi pula dari dulu Byakuya—mirip seperti Hitsugaya pada Rukia—_overprotektif_. Rukia berkali-kali menghela napas panjang. Pikiran ini mengganggunya dan membuat Insomnianya kambuh lagi dan untungnya bareng dengan Hitsugaya. Ia sadar, hubungannya dan Hitsugaya sangat akrab hingga membuat Momo cemburu tapi… kepada siapa lagi ia harus berbagi kalau Ichigo dan Momo tak ada? Kepada siapa lagi ia menumpahkan perasaannya? Dan siapa lagi yang bisa ia anggap sebagai kakak? Rukia tak terlalu mengacuhkan perkataan Hinamori. Toh Hinamori mengerti ia dan Hitsugaya hanya sepupuan.

Seperti pagi—karena sudah jam 3 pagi—ini. Rukia menopang dagunya di pinggir balkon, menatap langit gelap tak berbintang.

"Rukia? Mau tehnya nggak sih?" panggil Hitsugaya.

"…."

"Ru-ki-aaa…!" Hitsugaya menjitak kepala Rukia pelan sambil menyodorkan secangkir teh.

"Aah?! Sakit!!" seru Rukia tertahan. "Kenapa sih, Shiro-nii? Lagi enak-enakan bengong juga!"

"Kesambet lho. Lagi tehnya udah dingin tuh," kata Hitsugaya. Rukia mengangguk enggan. Hitsugaya berkedip. Baru kali ini ia melihat Rukia males minum teh.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hitsugaya. Rukia hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Nggak terasa udah setahun ya?" ucap Hitsugaya lagi. Rukia terkejut tapi ia berusaha bersikap biasa lagi.

"Kenapa…," Rukia mulai bicara, namun rasanya ia tak ingin mengecewakan Hitsugaya. Ia tahu Hitsugaya pasti ingin ia tinggal di Indonesia dan kalau ia cerita, masalahnya akan semakin rumit.

"Kenapa apa?"

"Kenapa… di Jakarta nggak pernah keliatan bintang?" kata Rukia akhirnya, mencari kata-kata yang pas untuk menutupi ceritanya.

"Hah?" alis Hitsugaya mengerut. "Jadi lo bengong cuma gara-gara itu? Ckckckck…."

"Ehehehe…," Rukia hanya bisa tertawa garing.

Hitsugaya menghela napas panjang. "Karena bintang-bintang itu terlalu jauh, hingga cahayanya hanya terlihat setitik di bumi."

"Yee… itu juga aku udah tau!"

"Dengerin dulu!" Hitsugaya mencubit lengan Rukia pelan. Rukia meringis kecil. "Di Jakarta terlalu banyak lampu, jadi bintangnya nggak keliatan."

Kini giliran Rukia yang mengerutkan alis. "Lampu…?"

Hitsugaya tersenyum mengangguk sambil menunjuk lurus-lurus. Rukia mengikuti jari telunjuk Hitsugaya. Tiba-tiba Rukia terperangah. Ia baru sadar, betapa cantiknya Jakarta malam hari. Lampu-lampu neon di jalanan berterbaran, warna-warni. Belum lagi cahaya lampu penduduk dan Monas yang terlihat dari kejauhan. Rumah Hitsugaya memang srtategis, di pusat kota. Membuat Rukia makin betah untuk tinggal.

"Rukia?" panggil Hitsugaya. Saat ia menoleh, menatap Rukia, gadis itu malah mengeluarkan air dari matanya. "Rukia?!"

"Shiro-nii…," jawab Rukia, akhirnya menoleh menatap Hitsugaya. Ia terduduk lemas, sambil menangkupkan tangannya di wajah. Tanpa Hitsugaya suruh lagi, seluruh perasaan Rukia tumpah dalam kata-kata yang gemetar diucapkan.

*

Atas saran Hitsugaya, Rukia memutuskan untuk memberi tahu orang tuanya dan meminta ijin mereka. Kalau mereka tak membolehkan, ia harus terima. Yang penting usaha dulu!

"Halo?" ucap Rukia gugup. Hitsugaya meremas tangannya, memberikan semangat.

"Ya, kediaman Keluarga Kuchiki disini. Kaukah itu, Rukia?" sepertinya Byakuya yang berbicara.

"Ya, Outo-san…. Aku…."

"Rukia! Cepat kesini! Hisana—"

"O-Outo-san?! Outo-san?!!" panggil Rukia mulai cemas. Terdengar suara-suara dari seberang telepon dan teriakan Byakuya.

"Rukia," suara berat dari ujung telepon akhirnya menjawab. Rukia yang tadinya gugup dan cemas, berubah drastis begitu mengenali suara itu. Tak sengaja Hitsugaya menekan tombol loadspeaker. Sepertinya itu Tetua Kuchiki.

"Nona Rukia, datanglah ke Amerika secepatnya. Kami yang akan mengurus semuanya. Yang penting sekarang, kau bereskan semua barang-barangmu, secepatnya!" kata suara berat itu.

Hitsugaya melirik Rukia. Gadis itu kini berkeringat dingin. "Ke-kenapa?"

"Ini sudah setahun dan penyakit Nyonya Hisana kambuh lagi."

Pupil mata Rukia mengecil, tubuhnya gemetar, keringat dingin terus mengalir cepat. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, lebih cepat, dan makin cepat. "Ka-kapan?"

"Barusa—" terdengar teriakan lagi dan suara berat itu berubah menjadi suara Hisana. "Rukhia… cep-at… pu-langh, Na-kh…," ucap Hisana tersendat-sendat.

"A-aku… aku akan pulang secepatnya Okaa-san! Ber-tahanlah!" ucap Rukia penuh penyesalan. Kini matanya yang begelimang air mata melirik Hitsugaya.

"Maaf, Shiro-nii…," bisiknya pelan di pelukan Hitsugaya.

*

Rukia melepas kacamata hitamnya. Air matanya sudah kering, dan ia juga tak ingin menangis lagi. Ia menatap lorong itu berat.

Puk. Hitsugaya menepuk pundaknya pelan. "Ikhlaskan saja… kita pasti bertemu lagi…, imouto-chan," bisiknya. Rukia mengangguk. "Jangan menoleh kebelakang, lihat lurus-lurus kedepan. Okaa-sanmu sudah menunggu kan? Tenang saja, semua pasti ada jalannya. Ok?"

Rukia memejamkan mata dan lagi-lagi mengangguk. Ia mengambil napas panjang.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi. Sayonara…," lalu bisikan itu menghilang. Rukia berjalan sambil memakai kacamatanya, tanpa menoleh lagi. Ia menarik koper-kopernya sendirian dan berjalan lurus-lurus.

Begitu pula Hitsugaya, ia berbalik, memakai topi hijaunya, berjalan lurus-lurus menuju Hinamori dan Ichigo, menepuk bahu keduanya dan memeluk Hinamori yang menangis. Mereka berdua takkan menoleh kebelakang. Karena....

_Flashback:_

"Tenang aja, kita bakal ketemu lagi kok," hibur Hitsugaya.

"Tapi mungkin… ini terakhir kali kita insomnia bareng," desah Rukia menghapus air matanya entah untuk keberapa kali.

"Masih banyak waktu. Percaya sama gue, kita bakal ketemuan lagi."

"Tapi…."

"Apalagi masalahnya?!" Hitsugaya berbalik, tak percaya.

"Masa aku harus pergi ke bandara dengan mata bengkak kayak gini sih?!" seru Rukia begitu melihat wajahnya di cermin. Akhirnya ia mengompres matanya, dengan cara menaruh es batu di saputangan yang ia oleskan ke mata sampai es batunya mencair dan terapi itu sepertinya berhasil, walaupun matanya masih merah sedikit.

"Nih," Hitsugaya menyodorkan kacamata hitamnya. Rukia mengangguk lemah.

"Nanti kukembalikan di bandara deh."

"Tidak. Aku sendiri yang akan mengambilnya nanti, disana," ujar Hitsugaya yakin. "Jadi jaga baik-baik karena itu kacamata kesayanganku."

Rukia tertegun, lalu akhirnya mengangguk. Mereka membuat perjanjian.

"Nanti jangan menoleh kebelakang. Kalo kau menoleh kebelakang, kau akan menangis lagi dan sia-sia kacamataku!" kata Hitsugaya.

"Oke! Nanti Shiro-nii juga langsung berbalik pulang dan jangan liat-liat aku lagi!" tantang Rukia.

"Oh, oke, aku terima!" ucap Hitsugaya.

"Dan ini…!" Rukia memakaikan topi cap berwarna hijau kepada Hitsugaya. "Tadinya, itu hadiah buat Shiro-nii untuk ulang tahunmu kemaren tapi nggak jadi. Simpan baik-baik, aku akan ambil nanti pas Shiro-nii ambil kacamata ini."

"Oke! Deal?"

"Deal!"

_End of Flashback. _

"Baka! Ichigo! Kau mau kemana?!" seru Hitsugaya. "Ini mobil gue kan!"

Ichigo menyetir mobilnya ugal-ugalan, berbelok-belok, entah kemana. Ia membelokkan mobil Hitsugaya menuju pinggiran lapangan. Sekarang waktunya pesawat Rukia terbang. Di pinggir lapangan, ia dan Hinamori berteriak gila-gilaan saat pesawat Rukia lepas landas.

"!!!!!!!!"

"Berisik, idiot!" omel Hitsugaya. "Percuma, Rukia nggak bakal denger!" Hitsugaya memunggungi mereka sambil berjalan menuju mobil. Ia tak ingin melanggar janjinya pada Rukia.

Di pesawat, Rukia minta tukar tempat duduk. Ia tak ingin duduk di dekat jendela karena tak ingin melanggar janjinya dengan Hitsugaya. Rukia tersenyum pahit. Ia memang tak bisa jauh dari Hitsugaya walaupun Hinamori sendiri yang meminta. Rasanya akan berat dan susah sekali…. Tapi sepertinya ini memang keputusan terbaik. Siapa tahu dengan pulangnya ia, Hisana berangsur membaik? Atau mungkin… ini memang balasan Tuhan? Hukuman karena…

_Karena aku udah gangguin Shiro-nii dan Momo…, lagi__an ini udah setahun kok. Maaf…._

Semuanya, selesai sudah.

_Next Chapter: 14, When You're Gone (again):_

Jadi seperti ini rasanya kehilangan? Rukia baru tahu… dan rasanya sangat sakit….

"Siapa yang kau rindukan, Sayang?"

"Sahabatku, Momo, di Indonesia, ehmm… pacarku, Ichigo dan…," Rukia tertegun. "Shiro-nii…."

**balesan buat yg nggak repiu:**

**Yumemiru Reirin: **ehehe.. makasih repiunya.. begitulah, sepertinya Hitsu kesemsem XD**  
**


	14. When Im Gone

akhirnyaaaa bisa update juga.. maaf ya kalo lama, maklum, baru beli pulsa internet kemaren hehehe... Oh iya, ada beberapa ralat di chap-chap yang lalu...

**RALAT: **

-waktu Rukia dan Hitsugaya ke Yogya, tertulis 'Hitsugaya membawa 2 payung' tapi pas pulang payungnya berdua sama Rukia

-Chap kemaren di Next Chapter-nya, When You're Gone part 2, tapi sekarang kuubah jadi When Im Gone

Yah, itu aja sih.. kalo ada yang lain, kasih tau yaa ^^

ENJOY!!

Chap 14: When Im Gone

Rukia terduduk di atas kasurnya. Seminggu sudah ia ada di Amerika, dan kegiatan sehari-harinya hanya tidur-makan-mengurus Hisana-baca buku. Itu saja! Anehnya dia ngerasa _homesick_ di rumahnya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba matanya tertumbuk pada bingkai foto di sudut kamarnya. Dulu, hanya ada 2 bingkai foto dan salah satunya sudah dibuang Rukia. Sekarang, ada 3 bingkai foto. Bingkai foto pertama, ada foto keluarga Kusumawijaya. Bingkai foto kedua ada foto Byakuya, Hisana, dan Rukia di kebun sakura waktu rumahnya masih di Jepang dulu, foto itu diambil beberapa hari terakhir Rukia di Jepang, sebelum ke Indonesia. Dan… bingkai foto ketigalah yang menarik. Rukia sering tertawa sendiri kalau melihat bingkai foto itu. Isinya foto 'buatan' Rukia sendiri, dibuat waktu Rukia lagi kangen-kangennya sama Indonesia dan baru saja sampai di Amerika. Untung di _handphone_ Rukia masih ada foto _candid_ Hitsugaya, foto narsisnya bersama Hinamori, dan foto _candid_ Ichigo juga. Rukia segera mencetak ketiga foto itu, mengguntingnya di bagian wajah dan badan, lalu ditempelkan di kartu pos bergambar pemandangan Kebun Teh. Voila! Jadilah foto Hinamori, Hitsugaya, dan Ichigo—tanpa Rukia—ber-_background_ Kebun Teh.

Tok-tok-tok!

"Nona Rukia," suara pelayannya memecah keheningan.

"Ya?" jawab Rukia.

"Nona dipanggil Nyonya Hisana. Maaf telah menganggu," ucap pelayannya dibalik pintu.

"Ya, terima kasih. Kau boleh pergi!" balas Rukia. Ia menggeliat sebentar lalu berjalan santai ke kamar orangtuanya. Rumahnya di New York sangatlah berbeda dengan rumahnya Karakura dulu. Kalau rumahnya yang dulu sangat tradisional dengan kebun Sakura kebanggaan Byakuya di belakangnnya, sekarang rumahnya minimalis modern tanpa kebun Sakura. Membuat ciri khas rumah Kuchiki—menurut Rukia—hilang. Ia merindukan rumahnya di Karakura dulu, dimana ia bisa bersantai dan mendinginkan pikiran di kebun Sakura itu. Membuatnya bertekad akan mengunjungi rumahnya di Karakura yang sekarang ditinggali Tetua Kuchiki—sebagai pengurus Kuchiki Corp. cabang Jepang—tapi…, bahkan niatnya keliling Indonesia dulu saja belum tercapai!

"Okaa-san?" sapa Rukia sambil membuka pintu. Hisana terbaring lemah di kasur, menyuruh Rukia mendekat.

"Rukia," bisik Hisana mengelus rambut Rukia lembut. "Ada apa?"

Alis Rukia mengerut. "A-ada apa?"

"Wajahmu murung seminggu ini. Ada apa, Sayang?" ulang Hisana. Ia memang sangat mengerti Rukia.

Rukia mengedipkan mata beberapa saat. "A-aku hanya… kangen dengan Indonesia dan kebun Sakura Outo-san."

"Indonesia? Kau pasti sangat nyaman disana ya?"

Rukia mengangguk. "Ya…."

"Apa yang kau rindukan dari Indonesia?"

"Banyak. Mbah Putri dan Mbah Kakung, Tante Unohana dan Oom Ukitake, suasana sekolah, terutama…."

"Ya?"

"Terutama…, Ichigo, mm… pacarku," muka Rukia memerah malu. "Momo, sahabat baikku, dan…," Rukia mendadak tercenung, kaget sendiri, "Shiro-nii…."

"Shiro-nii? Toushiro?" Hisana tertawa kecil. "Ngomong-ngomong kau ke Yogya kan? Ke rumah Mbah Putri dan Mbah Kakung? Bagaimana kabar mereka?"

Rukia menghela napas. "Yaah… saat ketelepon waktu pertama kali sampai kesini, mereka sepertinya baik-baik saja, tapi… Okaa-san tau sendiri, Mbah Putri nangis setengah jam di telepon. Untung Okaa-san lagi tidur, bisa-bisa tangisan Mbah Putri nambah satu jam setengah tuh."

Hisana tertawa lagi. "Ah, Okaa-san kangen sekali dengan rumah di Yogya. Bukankah katanya kau mau ke rumah Mbah di Lembang?"

Lagi-lagi Rukia terkejut. "Oh iya! Aku malah ke Yogya liburan kemarin. Tapi kemarin saat katanya mereka bakal pindah ke rumah di Lembang karena rumah di Yogya mau ditempati… emm… Yamamoto-jii. Paman Okaa-san?"

Mata Hisana terbelalak. "Ya! Paman Yamamoto. Yamamoto Genryuusai kan? Tak kusangka perusahaannya sangat maju sekarang. Bahkan mau membuat cabang di Amerika juga, tapi di Washington DC, bukan di New York seperti kita. Kudengar dari Ayahmu, Genryuusai Group mau membuat apartemen kembar di Washington DC dan _Shopping Park_ yang lagi dibuat itu, di LA. Kalau Genryuusai Group dan Kuchiki Corp. bekerja di bidang yang sama, bisa jadi saingan."

"Oh ya?" Rukia terkejut. Genryuusai Group bergerak di bidang pembangunan seperti mall, apartemen, perumahan, dan lainnya. Sementara Kuchiki Corp. berkerja di bidang otomotif.

"Tunggu…," Hisana teringat sesuatu. "Yamamoto-jii kan tak punya anak. Ia mau memberikan hak warisnya pada siapa?"

Rukia mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah…."

*

"LULUS!!!!"

"Yeeeii!!"

"Kyaa!! Lulus!!"

Sorak-sorai membahana di JIS. Setelah melewati rangkaian ujian yang panjang, mereka berhasil lulus. Ribut sana-sini, tetapi Hitsugaya hanya jadi penonton kegembiraan mereka.

"Shi-Shiro-chan!" panggil Hinamori.

"Momo?!" Hitsugaya terkejut. Hinamori terjebak dikerumunan murid-murid yang melihat pengumuman. Hitsugaya segera menariknya keluar.

"Uffh…!" keduanya menghela napas.

"Shiro-chan lulus?" tanya Hinamori. Ya, pertanyaan bodoh yang langsung disesali Hinamori. Tentu saja Hitsugaya lulus! Ayahnya kan guru, masa anaknya nggak lulus!

"Ya," jawab Hitsugaya tersenyum khasnya.

"Aku juga!" seru Hinamori semangat.

"Kau lulus _Shiro-chan_?" ejek Ichigo yang muncul dari belakang mereka.

"Panggil. Aku. Hitsugaya!" balas Hitsugaya dengan rahang dikatup rapat-rapat.

"Kau, Hinamori?"

"Ya!! Kurosaki-kun mau ngelanjutin kemana?" tanya Hinamori.

"Entahlah, tapi aku ingin dapet _Green Card_ ke Amerika dan kuliah disana. Siapa tau ketemu Rukia,"canda Ichigo, namun serius. "Doakan dapat ya!"

Hinamori mengangguk semangat. "Kalau aku sepertinya bakal di Indonesia saja. Mungkin masuk UI atau ITB…."

"Kau?" tanya Ichigo pada Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya bersikap seperti biasa namun terlihat matanya bersemangat.

"Nanti malam, tambahkan Genryuusai dibelakang nama Hitsugaya," ujarnya.

"Ge-Genryuusai?!"

"Yep," kata Hitsugaya.

"Geryuusai… jangan bilang itu nama keluarga pemilik Genryuusai Group?"

"Ya, paman ibuku bernama Yamamoto Genryuusai, pemilik Genryuusai Group. Dia tak mempunyai anak, jadi hak warisnya diberikan pada keluargaku. Tadinya mau diberikan pada keluarga Kuchiki, tapi mereka sudah punya Kuchiki Corp. yang amat-sangat-sibuk, hingga akhirnya hak waris itu dijatuhkan ke tangan ayahku. Namun—kalian tahu, kesehatan ayahku memburuk dan ia lebih suka mengajar dibanding mengurus perusahaan," Hitsugaya memutar bola matanya, "Dan ibuku lebih memilih merawat ayahku dengan alasan itu-tugas-seorang-istri. Jadi… hak waris itu diberikan padaku, dan sebelumnya aku harus diangkat menjadi Genryuusai muda."

"Lalu? Kau mau kupanggil Genryuusai sekarang?"

"Tidak, Bodoh! Aku takkan membuang nama Hitsugaya. Itu permintaanku pada Yamamoto-jii. Jadi namaku akan menjadi Toushiro Hitsugaya Genryuusai. Seperti ayahku, Joushiro Ukitake Hitsugaya dan ibuku Restu Unohana Hitsugaya. Tapi saat peresmian atau menandatangani sesuatu, mungkin aku akann menyingkatnya menjadi Toushiro H Genryuusai atau Toushiro Genryuusai saja," jelas Hitsugaya panjang-lebar.

"Kau akan jadi pemilik sah Genryuusai Group?" Ichigo masih tak percaya.

"Yaah…, sebelumnya aku tentu akan kuliah dulu sambil belajar soal bisnis," kata Hitsugaya.

"Apa… Ukitake-sensei tak apa?" tanya Hinamori cemas.

Hitsugaya menghela napas. "Aku menjadi Genryuusai demi ayahku. Karena dia sakit-sakitan dan gajinya sebagai guru tak cukup untuk menyembuhkannya."

"Shiro-chan…."

"Yah, rencanaku, nanti kalau Outo-san sudah pensiun, dia akan kubelikan rumah yang dekat dengan perusahaanku," kata Hitsugaya. "Doakan saja."

"Aku bangga padamu, Shiro-chan!" Hinamori melingkarkan tangannya ke lengan Hitsugaya.

"_Good luck,_ deh," kata Ichigo memutar bola matanya. Ia berlari menghampiri yang lain.

"Shiro-chan," bisik Hinamori mempererat pelukan tangannya.

"Ya?"

"Kau… akan pindah?"

Hitsugaya terdiam. "Entahlah. Aku tak tahu Yamamoto-jii mau menyuruhku belajar dimana."

"Kalau kau pindah… hu-hubungan kita… bagaimana?"

_Mampus lu!_ Bisik Hitsugaya pada dirinya sendiri. "A-aku sendiri tak tahu, tapi… akan kuusahakan. Oke?"

Hinamori tersenyum kecil, mengangguk. "Oke."

*

"Nal! Nalian!!" seru Hitsugaya membuka kamar Nalian lebar-lebar. Tampak Nalian lagi asik main gitar dan disebelahnya Naia lagi asik makan Potato Chip.

"Apaan sih? Ganggu!"

"Gila! Gimana nih?!" Hitsugaya frustasi.

"Kenape dah?" tanya Naia berbaik hati, bertanya. "Bukannya harusnya lo seneng? Ntar malem kan lo udah jadi Genryuusai."

"Iyaaa… tapi ini soal gue dan Momo!" jerit Hitsugaya.

"Ya tapi jangan teriak-teriak dong! Ini rumah siapa sih!" teriak Nalian menenangkan Hitsugaya. Membuat Hitsugaya maupun Naia terdiam. "Untung ortu gue lagi pergi. Kalo ortu gue ada, mampus aja lu!"

"Maaf deh, tapi gue beneran strees nih," kata Hitsugaya dengan suara normal. Ia menceritakan semuanya, percakapannya dengan Hinamori.

"Ya udah, kalo kata gue sih mendingan lo kayak Ichigo dan Rukia aja. Putus diam-diam," saran Naia.

"Asal lo! mereka itu belum putus, cuma _break_ doang!" kata Hitsugaya. "Orang Ichigo juga katanya pengen ke Amerika juga."

"Iya? Wow… _the power of love…_," ejek Naia dan Nalian, saling tertawa. Hitsugaya cemberut mendengarnya.

"Diem lo! gimana nih, gue seharusnya?"

Nalian mengangkat bahu. "Nggak tau. Sumpah, cerita lo ribet banget, lebih ribet daripada sinetron."

Hitsugaya melirik Naia, berharap dia bisa memberikan solusi. Tapi Naia juga mengangkat bahu seperti kakaknya.

"Kalo gue jadi lo sih, gue bakalan… bingung," kata Naia.

"Emang lo pikir gue nggak bingung!" Hitsugaya melotot.

"Nggak tau. Ini urusan lo. Jangan ikut-ikutin kita!" Nalian merentangkan tangannya, seolah menjaga Naia agar tak dekat-dekat Hitsugaya.

"Cih, a**** lo pada!" ejek Hitsugaya kesal.

"Wah wah… seorang calon Genryuusai ngomong kata-kata kasar!" Nalian bersuit-suit.

"Ciee… hahahaa," Naia tertawa keras. Memang bagi mereka kata-kata kasar seperti itu sudah biasa dan mereka takkan marah. Malah dengan saling mengejek itu justru semakin mempererat persaudaraan mereka.

"Udah ah. Gue balik!"

"Yo…. Ati-ati di jalan! Firasat gue nggak enak!"

"Sialan lo!"

*

Kangen. Kangen. Kangen.

Rukia kangen. Terutama pada tiga orang itu, Ichigo, Hinamori, dan Hitsugaya. Barusan Ichigo meneleponnya, berkata ia lulus dan berusaha kuliah disana. Rukia menanggapinya dengan semangat, walaupun… Amerika seluas ini dan belum tentu Ichigo dapet universitas yang dekat dengan rumah Rukia kecuali ada keajaiban. Hinamori juga meneleponnya, curhat soal hubungannya dengan Hitsugaya. Dari Hinamorilah Rukia mendengar Hitsugaya akan menjadi Genryuusai.

**Rukia's POV.**

"Shiro-nii? Diangkat menjadi Genryuusai?" seruku kaget. Momo pastilah bercanda.

"Iya… bagaimana ini? Semoga aja Shiro-chan kerja di cabang Indonesia deh," harap Momo lesu. Aku hanya bisa ikut kasihan mendengarnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, telepon ditutup.

Shiro-nii… menjadi Genryuusai? Aku beanr-benar tak percaya. Kemungkinan besar, Shiro-nii akan ditempatkan di Washington DC, karena Genryuusai Group akan membuka cabang disana. Apalagi Genryuusai Group lagi membuat _Shopping Park—_daerah belanja yang terdiri dari beberapa sektor, dan setiap sektor khusus untuk café, butik, supermarket dan lainnya—di LA dan berencana membuat apartemen kembar termewah di Washington DC. Aku tak bisa membayangkan berapa banyak uang yang dikeluarkan setiap sektornya!

Tok-tok-tok.

"Ya?"

"Nona Rukia, makan malam sudah siap," ujar salah satu pelayanku-yang-aku-tak-tahu-namanya-siapa-saking-banyaknya.

"Ya, terima kasih!" balasku. Aku segera berjalan menuju ruang makan. Kudengar Outo-san akan ikut makan. Ia sibuk sekali akhir-akhir ini, hingga makan malam pun kulewatkan di kamar Okaa-san sambil nonton film.

"Rukia, ayo makan!" ajak Okaa-san. Aku tersenyum geli melihat Outo-san mendorong kursi roda Okaa-san dan duduk disebelahnya. Mungkin biasa saja, tapi di mataku terlihat mesra. Apalagi saat tangan Okaa-san gemetar, tak kuat menyuap, Outo-san segera menghentikan makannya dan menyuapi Okaa-san. Saat itu, aku tahu Okaa-san melirikku, tapi aku pura-pura tak melihat. Waktu di Jepang, kalau Outo-san dan Okaa-san sedang 'bermesraan' di depanku, aku akan melirik kebun Sakura dan menatapi bunganya, rantingnya, pohonnya… seolah memberikan kesejukan tersendiri bagiku. Tapi sekarang? Mana ada pohon Sakura di Amerika.

"Ah…," aku bicara tanpa sadar.

"Kenapa, Sayang?" tanya Okaa-san.

"Aku… rindu kebun Sakura Outo-san," kataku. Mataku menatap halaman belakang yang langsung tembok, tanpa ada tanaman. Kalau di Indonesia, halaman belakangnya malah langsung jemuran. Hah, aku benar-benar _homesick_!

"Ya…," Okaa-san melirik Outo-san yang menatap halaman belakang, seolah pohon Sakura yang berbaris rapi kebanggaannya ada di depannya. "Kami juga…."

**End of Rukia's POV.**

*

Malam hari, di kamar Rukia. Byakuya dan Hisana duduk di pinggir kasur, sementara Rukia tertidur pulas. Tangan kanan Hisana mengelus rambut Rukia, penuh sayang.

"Apa kita pindah saja ke Jepang?" bisik Byakuya meremas tangan kiri Hisana. Baru Hisana mau menjawab, terputus karena igauan Rukia.

"Shiro-nii…," igau Rukia. "Momo…, Ichigo…."

Hisana melirik suaminya. "Atau Indonesia?

***

**Chapter 16: 5 Years Laters…**

"Saya, Toushiro Genryuusai, dengan ini menyatakan _Green Shopping Park_ dibuka!"

"Inilah mobil terbaru dari kami, diambil dari nama ayah dan ibu saya, Yasana dari Kuchiki!!"

***

Aih... karena adikku udah sok nangis-nangis di sampingku ini.. jadi maaf, nggak bisa bales repiu... tapi tetep ngarepin repiu kalian!


	15. 5 Years Later

Yup! datang lagi... karena udah diketik sampe chap 18 (kalo nggak salah) jadi doakan bisa apdet tiap minggu.

Yah, selamat membaca aja deh, nggak usah banyak ngomong... oh iya..

DISCLAIMER: Bleach punya Kubo Tite. Udah tau kan?

Yosh.. enjoy!

**Chapter 15: 5 Years Laters…**

**5 Tahun Kemudian…**

Seorang tua, berjenggot panjang—saking panjangnya harus diikat—dan terlihat sangat berwibawa, keluar dari mobil hitam mewahnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju gedung megah di depannya. Seoran wanita mengikutinya, terburu-buru. Sementara itu, beberapa orang di sekitar gedung, begitu melihatnya, segera menunduk—hormat.

"Genryuusai-san!" panggil wanita itu, yang terlihat begitu kesusahan dengan rok hitam panjangnya.

Lelaki tua itu menjentikkan jarinya, menyuruh wanita itu diam. Mulut wanita itu sudah terbuka untuk memanggilnya lagi, tapi segera tertutup—takut akan kharisma lelaki tua itu.

"Shuuhei!" panggil lelaki tua itu. Pemuda yang dipanggil Shuuhei menoleh, segera menghampiri lelaki tua itu.

"Ya, Genryuusai-san?"

"Dimana Shiro?" tanya lelaki tua yang dipanggil Genryuusai-san itu.

"Oh, Hitsugaya-san? Ia baru saja pulang dan ada di kamarnya."

"Antar aku kesana!" perintah Genryuusai itu. "Nanao, ikut aku!"

"Ba-baik!!" ucap Nanao dan Shuuhei bersamaan. Shuuhei melirik Nanao dengan wajah _ada-apa-nih?_ Sementara Nanao hanya mengangkat bahu dan menghela napas.

Setelah naik lift dan berjalan sebentar, mereka sampai di depan pintu kamar berbahan jati. Shuuhei segera menekan bel yang ada disebelah pintu.

"Ya?" jawab pemuda yang ada di dalam kamarnya. Wajahnya tampak di layar monitor dibawah bel yang ditekan Shuuhei tadi. Baru Shuuhei mau menjawab, tapi Genryuusai itu menyelanya.

"Shiro," ujar Genryuusai itu. Suaranya yang berat dan sangat berwibawa membuat pemuda di dalam kamar itu terkejut waktu mendengar dan melihat suaranya di monitor di dalam kamarnya.

"Ya ya, Yamamoto-jii," pemuda itu membuka pintu kamarnya dan menyilahkan rombongan itu duduk di sofa ruang tamunya.

"Mau kemana, Shiro?" tanya Genryuusai begitu pemuda yang dipanggil Shiro itu masuk ke dalam.

"Bikin minuman," jawab Shiro singkat.

Genryuusai segera menjentikkan jarinya. "Biar Nanao saja."

Shiro mengangkat bahunya, menunjukkan kepada Nanao dimana dapurnya. Ia pun duduk di depan kakeknya dan Shuuhei.

"Jadi, ada apa Yamamoto-jii?" tanya Shiro sambil menguap. Shuuhei melotot melihat bosnya—yang seperti biasa—tak begitu sopan di depan kakeknya sendiri. Sudah 5 tahun Shuuhei menjadi bawahan Shiro sekaligus mengajarkannya bisnis, tapi ia belum terbiasa dengan sikap Shiro yang terserah-gue-dong-badan-gue-ini.

"_Green Shopping Park_ akan diresmikan hari ini dan aku hanya bisa mampir sebentar. Aku yang meresmikannya," ucap Genryuusai itu. Matanya—yang tak terlihat—meneliti cucunya. "Bajumu…."

Shiro mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, terkejut. Ia melirik bajunya. Masih dengan celana jeans yang ia pakai tadi dan t-shirt putih polos. Rambut silvernya—yang memang dari dulu—berantakan, masih _spike_, namun ujung belakang rambutnya agak panjang, dan dikuncir dengan karet.

"Ah, namanya juga baru pulang," elak Shiro.

"Potong juga rambutmu! Aku lebih suka rambutmu 5 tahun lalu!" kata Genryuusai agak keras.

Shiro melihat kunciran tipis rambutnya—enggan. "Sayang."

"Hah, kau seperti perempuan!"

Alis Shiro—yang sudah mengerut, makin mengerut. "Enak saja! Rambut—jenggotmu, maksudku—juga!"

"Cukup, Shiro!" Genryuusai menyentuh jenggotnya—lelah. "Cepat ganti baju, mandi, makan, dan kita pergi."

Shiro melirik jam dinding di depannya dan bangkit, malas-malasan. "Aaahh… baiklaaah…."

Kriiingg-Kriiing!!

Shiro mengangkat teleponnya malas-malasan. Sedetik kemudian, mukanya berubah cerah.

"Ada apa, Shiro?" tanya Genryuusai.

Shiro menunjukkan senyumnya yang jarang terlihat. "Outo-san dan Okaa-san akan datang."

*

"Nona Rukia," sapa Nemu—asisten Rukia.

"Ya, terima kasih, Nemu," ucap Rukia. Ia dengan semangat melihat kertas-kertas di depannya.

"Seperti biasa, Anda semangat sekali," Nemu tersenyum tipis.

"Ya… agar liburan nanti aku bisa ke Indonesia lalu tinggal di Jepang! Tapi kau harus ikut denganku, ya?" Rukia menaikkan alisnya, melirik Nemu. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Uaah… kau dingin sekali, sih! Santai sajalah… sama aku ini! Rangiku saja bisa—" omongan Rukia terputus karena seorang wanita ber-blazer ungu-hitam terbuka, membanting pintu keras-keras.

"Rukiaaaa… Nemuu…!" serunya sambil menutup pintu.

"—santai," Rukia menyelesaikan kalimatnya sambil geleng-geleng. Nemu mengelap keringat di dahinya, berusaha terbiasa.

"Aku dititipkan salam oleh Kuchiki-san kepadamu," ucap Rangiku duduk di depan Rukia dengan santainya. "Katanya kau yang akan meresmikan Kuchiki Yasana nanti malam!"

"APPPAAA?!!!" mata Rukia melotot, badannya otomatis berdiri.

"Santai dong," Rangiku memelintir rambut pirangnya. "Kuchiki-san dan istrinya sudah ada di pesawat dan sebentar lagi lepas landas ke Jepang."

"Je-Jepang?!" Rukia terbelalak lagi.

"Yap! Nanti malam kalau acara sukses…," Rangiku menggantung kalimatnya, mengeluarkan 3 lembar tiket dari blazernya, "Kau, Nemu, dan aku, akan lepas landas ke Jepang, esok paginya."

"Yeah!!" seru Rukia senang.

"La-lalu ayahku?" tanya Nemu.

"Tenang saja, Kuchiki-san bilang," Rangiku berdehem sebentar, lalu mengikuti suara berat Byakuya, "Kami sudah mengurus semuanya. Kalian cukup berangkat saja ke Jepang."

"Yeaaah!!" Rukia mengajak Nemu dan Rangiku ber-_high five. _"Kalian juga akan ikut! Seharusnya kalian berterima kasih padaku!"

Rangiku dan Nemu saling lirik—mereka tahu Rukia hanya bercanda. Memang mereka bisa berkerja di Kuchiki Corp. karena Rukia sahabat mereka. Rangiku—yang dulu sekolah di JIS juga, yang di ajak kencan oleh Nalian—kebetulan kuliah di tempat yang sama dengan Rukia dan mereka berdua bertemu Nemu. Setelah lulus, Rukia meminta mereka membantunya di Kuchiki Corp.

"Tunggu… lalu…, siapa yang mengurus Kuchiki Corp. kalau bukan ayahku?" Rukia tertegun.

"Rukia, ada tamu," Kurotsuchi Mayuri—ayah Nemu—membuka pintu. Mayuri adalah salah satu asisten kepercayaan Byakuya, ia berkerja di Kuchiki Corp. juga.

"Ya, suruh masuk!" ujar Rukia. Ia menyuruh Rangiku dan Nemu keluar dengan isyarat.

"Wah-wah-wah… sepertinya kau bersemangat sekali, Ruki—oh, Nona Rukia," tamunya tersenyum lebar. Mata Rukia terbelalak.

"A—bagaimana bisa?!" seru Rukia menutup mulutnya—tak percaya.

"Rukia, apakah kau tahu arti _Corporation_?" seorang wanita bersahaja tampak di balik punggung tamunya. "Artinya kerja sama. Dan kami salah satu pemegang saham terbesar."

"…."

"Tidakkah kamu heran? Rumah kami besar dan kehidupan kami sangat berkecukupan hanya dari gaji seorang guru?" tamunya berkata lagi.

"A-aku tak percaya!!" Rukia memeluk kedua tamunya erat. "Aku rindu sekali pada kalian!"

"Kami juga," jawab kedua tamunya saling melirik—tersenyum.

*

**Pukul 21.00, waktu setempat.**

"Aku tak melihat Outo-san!" omel Shiro—atau Hitsugaya. "Ya ya ya…, baiklaah! Tapi aku takkan memulainya tanpa Outo-san! Ayolah…, minimal Okaa-san melihat! Memang sepenting apa sih? Kejutan? Ah, aku bukan anak kecil lagi!"

"Shiro!" seorang wanita bersahaja, berkepang di depan dagu, memanggil anaknya.

"Ah, sudah dulu, Outo-san. Okaa-san datang," Hitsugaya menutup teleponnya. Ia berlari menghampiri Okaa-sannya, Unohana.

"Shiro, rambutmu kenapa?" Unohana menyentuh rambut Hitsugaya yang panjang.

"Kupanjangkan. Memang kenapa? Bagus kan?" ujar Hitsugaya setelah memeluk ibunya.

"Hmm… sebagai ibu, aku tak suka. Tapi rambutmu mengingatkanku pada ayahmu sewaktu muda," ujar Unohana mengelus dagunya.

"Tapi waktu Outo-san muda semua rambutnya dipanjangkan. Dan aku? Aku hanya sebagian kecil, bagian belakang saja," Hitsugaya membedakan rambutnya dengan Ayahnya.

"Ya ya. Omong-omong mana Paman Yamamoto?" tanya Unohana memanjangkan lehernya.

"Oh iya," Hitsugaya ikut mencari kakek angkatnya itu. "Itu dia. Yamamoto-jii!!"

Yamamoto Genryuusai menoleh, mendengar namanya dipanggil. Bola matannya terlihat sekarang. Ia bergegas menghampiri cucu dan keponakannya.

"Kau sudah datang, Restu!" Yamamoto memberikan pelukannya. "Mana Ukitake?"

"Ah, ia ada di gedung seberang. Kau tahu kan?"

"Hah?! Ngapain?" seru Hitsugaya.

"Melihat sepupumu meresmikan Kuchiki Yasana. Mobil terbaru itu, lho," ujar Ibunya santai.

"Sepupu…? Ru-Rukia?!" Hitsugaya terbelalak. Ia melangkahkan kakinya, namun ditahan Genryuusai.

"Kau harus meresmikan _Green Shopping Park_ dulu, Shiro," tahan Genryuusai. "Tolong tahan dia sampai acara selesai, Shuuhei. Mm, Restu aku permisi dulu, masih ada urusan. Permisi."

Unohana mengangguk. Yamamoto menjentikkan jarinya, menyuruh Nanao mengikutinya.

"Oh ya, Shiro," Unohana menepuk pundak anaknya. "Segera resmikan _Shopping Park_ kakekmu itu dan…."

Hitsugaya menaikkan alisnya. Matanya terbelalak, bersinar semangat begitu melihat ibunya mengeluarkan selembar tiket pesawat.

"Tiket pesawat ke Jepang…," Unohana tersenyum melihat tingkah laku anaknya. "Kau akan liburan disana dan menginap di rumah Kuchiki. Oke?"

"Yeah!" jawab Hitsugaya bersemangat. "Tapi… Genryuusai Group gimana?"

Unohana tertawa kecil. "Aku sudah minta ijin pada kakekmu. Lagipula…, kan ada aku."

"Okaa-san?" alis Hitsugaya berkerut.

"Okaa-san adalah salah satu pemegang saham terbesar di Genryuusai Group. Seharusnya kursimu di Genryuusai Group itu milik Okaa-san!" jelas Unohana.

"Lalu… Outo-san?"

"Kau tahu? Waktu Byakuya mendirikan Kuchiki Corp. ia berkerja sama dengan ayahmu sebagai salah satu pemegang saham terbesar. Jadi…, biarkan aku dan ayahmu mencicipi dunia bisnis selama kalian liburan."

Hitsugaya ternganga. "Aku benar-benar tak percaya kalian berhasil menyembunyikan itu dariku!"

"Kau saja yang tak sadar," tukas ibunya sambil tertawa kecil. "Kau pikir dari mana rumah kita dan kebutuhan yang sangat amat lengkap itu? Dari mana pula biaya perawatan Outo-sanmu?"

"Dari… gaji Outo-san?"

"Memangnya gaji seorang guru cukup untuk membiayai Outo-sanmu yang dulu sampai dirawat di Singapura itu?" Restu tertawa kecil. "Sementara aku hanya ibu rumah tangga biasa?"

"A—baiklah-baiklah! Hanya saja aku tak percaya!" kata Hitsugaya keras kepala. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal itu.

"Maaf, Hitsugaya-san," Shuuhei memotong omongan ibu dan anak itu. "Silahkan Anda maju untuk meresmikan _Green Shopping Park_."

"Ok, thaks Shuuhei," ujar Hitsugaya. Unohana pun merapikan jas Hitsugaya. Ia mengamati anaknya yang kini sudah dewasa itu. Dalam 5 tahun saja, anaknya itu sudah memiliki jabatan penting di perusahaan terkenal, sudah lulus dalam 2 tahun saja, _cum laude_ pula. Dan yang paling berubah adalah penampilannya. Dulu, Hitsugaya pendek, hanya setinggi bahunya saja dan rambutnya _spike_. Sekarang, Hitsugaya sudah lebih tinggi darinya dan rambutnya—masih _spike_, hanya saja rambut belakangnya sudah panjang.

"Sudahlah, Kaa-san," Hitsugaya menghentikan Unohana yang masih merapikan dasinya. Ia berjalan gagah menuju panggung yang sudah disediakan.

"Ya, inilah dia… pewaris Genryuusai Group! Toushiro Genryuusai!" seru MC saat Hitsugaya berjalan di atas panggung.

Hitsugaya tersenyum khasnya—kaku, namun bisa membuat meleleh—ia menghentikan suara ricuh penonton dengan telapak tangannya.

"Terima kasih, para hadirin sekalian," ucap Hitsugaya. "Sayang sekali kakek saya tak bisa datang, jadi sayalah yang menggantikannya. Sekali terima kasih karena Anda sekalian mau datang dan terima kasih atas partisipasi Anda semua. Baik, tak usah banyak bicara lagi, mari kita mulai!"

Shuuhei naik ke atas panggung memberikan gunting pada Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya bersiap menggunting pita di depannya. Sebelahnya ada Unohana sebagai salah satu 'orang penting' di Genryuusai Group dan Shuuhei sebagai asisten sekaligus 'pengajar' Hitsugaya.

"Saya, Toushiro Genryuusai, dengan ini menyatakan, _Green Shopping Park _dibuka!!" seru Hitsugaya sambil memotong pita di depannya.

Sorak-sorai penonton menghiasi. Hitsugaya menunduk hormat, bangga akan dirinya sendiri.

*

Di atas panggung, tampak 2 buah mobil yang di tutupi penutup berwarna merah darah. Inilah mobil yang dikeluarkan oleh Kuchiki Corp. yang paling terbaru dan paling mewah; Yasana. Rukialah yang memberi nama mobil itu. Singkatan dari Byakuya dan Hisana. Mobil itu termasuk _limited edition_, hanya dijual 100 buah di dunia.

Rukia berkeliling diikuti Rangiku dan Nemu. Rukia memakai _little black dress_ dengan jaket putih tipis. Rangiku memakai gaun hitam seperti Rukia, namun terbuka di bagian dadanya dengan blazer silver yang dikancingkan tepat di perut. Sedangkan Nemu memakai baju yang mirip dengan Rukia hanya saja sekujur _dress_nya penuh dengan mote-mote.

"Rukia," panggil Ukitake—sang tamu tadi siang. "Saatnya kau meresmikan Yasana."

"Ya!" jawab Rukia semangat. Ia mengajak Rangiku dan Nemu ke atas panggung, di depan 2 mobil bertipe Yasana itu.

"Saudara-saudara, inilah dia pewaris tunggal Kuchiki Corp. Rukia Kuchiki!!" seru MC. Rukia masuk sambil tersenyum puas bersama Nemu, Rangiku, dan Ukitake di belakangnya.

"Terima kasih karena Anda sekalian mau datang ke acara ini. Saya, Rukia Kuchiki sangat tersanjung atas partisipasi Anda dalam peresmian Kuchiki Yasana ini. Tak usah banyak omong lagi, inilah mobil terbaru dari kami, diambil dari nama ayah dan ibu saya, Yasana dari Kuchiki!!" seru Rukia membuka penutup berwarna merah.

Terlihat 2 buah mobil bertipe sama, hanya saja berbeda warna. Pertama, berwarna hitam dengan aksen putih-silver dan kedua, berwarna putih metalik beraksen pink sakura. Memang kedua mobil itu bertipe sama, tapi mobil pertama terkesan sangat 'lelaki' dan mobil kedua terkesan feminim. Kuchiki Yasana kebangaan Kuchiki Corp.

Penonton bersorak-sorai melihat mobil keluaran terbaru itu. Selain desainnya sangat keren, pintunya pun terbuka ke atas, bukan ke samping. Selain itu Kuchiki Yasana masuk ke dalam 10 mobil termewah abad ini.

Rukia turun dari panggung sambil tertawa bangga. Esok pagi ia akan kembali ke rumah! Sampai rumah ia bertekad akan mencium ayah dan ibunya.

"Hei, kayaknya di depan juga ada acara tuh. Rame banget," kata Rangiku. Nemu mengangguk.

"Kata ayahku ada peresmian _Green Shopping Park_ yang dibuat Genryuusai Group itu lho," ujar Nemu. "Sayang, Genryuusainya sendiri tak datang, digantikan cucunya."  
Rukia tersentak. "Genryuusai…Yamamoto-jii tak datang? Cucunya siapa? Memangnya ia punya cucu?"

"Kau kenal Rukia?" tanya Rangiku kaget.

Rukia mengangguk. "Oomnya ibuku," ujarnya singkat.

Nemu melirik catatannya. "Cucunya… oh itu hanya cucu angkat. Nama cucunya Toushiro H Genryuusai atau Toushiro Genryuusai. Anehnya, ia sering dipanggil Hitsugaya-san."

Mata Rukia terbelalak. "To-Toushiro?? Shiro-nii?!!"

***

**Chapter 17: Destiny**

"Shiro-nii!!!" Rukia menunjuk lurus-lurus. Hitsugaya menoleh dan terbelalak, mendapati seseorang yang sedang menyebrang, hampir ia tabrak. Ia membanting setir membuat mobil berbalik 90 derajat….

***

Uooh... akhirnyaa... Rukia dan Hitsugaya (hampir) bertemu! Emang kayaknya nggak mungkin banget ya, ada orang yang nolak jabatan tinggi dan lebih memilih jadi guru... tapi ya sudahlah! toh ini FanFiction kan? kalo nggak gitu namanya nyata dong, bukan Fiction lagi. Hehehehe...

Balesan repiu:

Tsuichi Yukiko: oke!! ini udah apdet!! tidak ada kata selain apdet!! tapi ini ada kata-kata lain selain apdet!! jadi harusnya 'banyak kata selain apdet' yeah!! terimakasih atas semangat apdetnya! salam apdet! apdet apdet apdet!! (bingung, bingung deh.. XDD)

Zheone Quin: makasih repiunyaa... yaah.. kalo gitu chap ini belom seru juga dong? chap besok ada kok! tunggu yaa! *promosi*

Rizu Auxe09: Rizu tau darimana? jangan-jangan.... KAMU NGINTIP LENO-KUN YA??!! *nuduh* ahahahaa.. ByaHisa gituu..

Jess Kuchiki: (mikir) iya iya.., nggak cocok (ngeliatin Hitsu sama Yama-jii) *ditimpuk*

Mii Saginomiya: aiih.. sayang sekali, Ruki dan Hitsu baru ketemu chap depan (bocor deh :P).. tunggu chap depan yaa *promosi*

Yumemiru Reirin: yap! begitulaah... oke, udah apdet mas

rox13: ini udah apdet kok ^^ iya ya? tapi tenang aja, chap depan ketemu kok :D

ruki4062jo: hah? kenapa kamu?? udah bisa berenti ketawa belom?? *cepet2 telepon RSJ*

edogawa Luffy: iya, ora po-po *sok Jawa* yang penting masih mau repiu aja udah baik pisan *jadi bahasa Sunda?* makasiiihh... ehehehe, Rukia nggak pindah ke Indonesia. Ichigo ada kok, di cha--piiiiiiipp--

Namie: yeah.. segitu dulu ya... tunggu chap selanjutnya!! jangan lupa repiu!! yeah! yeah! yeah!

Naia: idih.., tadi ngomong apdet, sekarang yeah. Besok apa bu??

Nalian: udah, orang gila jangan di dengerin. Jauh-jauh aja!

Naia: Oh iya! bener juga tuh, ntar kita ketularan gila ya? ih serem deh jadi orang gila itu, bener-bener gila kelakuannya.. tapi kita sering gila-gilaan kok! Kalo lagi nyanyi, Mas juga sering gila kan? ntar jadi gila lho, ih serem lhoo gila.. gila.. gilaa!

Nalian: Iya dah, apa kata lu aja deh. Sekarang adek gue ketularan gila, authornya juga gila. Semoga gue nggak ketularan! Amiieen!! *komat-kamit*

Namie: Apa dah lu berdua!! Sana pergi!! giliran gue ngomong nih!! Oke sodara-sodara, untuk menyembuhkan kami, silahkan review!! review adalah obat bagi kami. Iya iya, emang gaje.. T^T

REVIEW!!!


	16. Destiny

**u**uuff... apdet juga. Nggak usah banyak omong, baca aja nih lanjutannya! yosh!!

-

Disclaimer: Bleach punya Kubo Tite. Tau kan?

-

Oh iya, lagi-lagi ada...

RALAT: kemaren nama Unohana Retsu jadi Unohana Restu. Maafkan saya ya? dan terima kasih untuk saudara-saudari sekalian yang memberitahu saya. (ngebayangin kapal kecil berwarna hijau toska mengapung di laut dengan tulisan RESTU IBU berwarna merah)

**Chapter 17: Destiny**

Mata Rukia terbelalak. "To-Toushiro?? Shiro-nii?!!"

"Kau kenal?" kini mata Rangiku yang terbelalak. Rukia mengangguk.

"Sangat-amat mengenalnya," jawab Rukia masih _shock_. "Dia anak Oom Ukitake itu. Kakak gue."

"Kakak sepupu maksud lo?" ralat Rangiku. "Tunggu dulu… jangan bilang dia Hitsugaya Toushiro yang imut itu!"

"Ya itu emang dia. Bisa dibilang begitu, tapi gue lebih suka dia jadi kakak gue," Rukia tersenyum. Ia mengeluarkan kacamata hitamnya dari tas.

"Ya ampun…! Kacamata itu lagi! Ini di dalam ruangan, Rukiaa!" ucap Rangiku saking bosannya melihat kacamata itu.

*

"Okaa-san, aku ke gedung sebelah ya?" pinta Hitsugaya. Ia bosan mengelilingi tempat itu bersama ibunya dari tadi. Sesekali ia melirik Shuuhei Hisagi di belakangnya.

"Kau diawasi, lho…," bisik ibunya.

"Kumohon…?" pinta Hitsugaya dengan tampang memelas yang sangat jarang ia perlihatkan.

"Ya udah, sana!" kata Unohana sambil tertawa kecil.

"Hei, Hitsugaya! Mau kemana kau?!" seru Hisagi begitu melihat Hitsugaya kabur.

"Toilet. Kau mau ikut?" ejek Hitsugaya sambil berlalu.

Hitsugaya menyeberang jalan cepat. Ia bergegas memasuki gedung di depannya. Ia cukup terkejut melihat Kuchiki Yasana yang dibahas orang-orang itu. Keren. Ia akan membelinya suatu saat. Kepalanya celingak-celinguk, mencari Rukia, ayahnya, atau minimal Byakuya.

"Sedang apa kau, Shiro?" seseorang menepuk bahunya. Hitsugaya segera menoleh.

"Outo-san? Ya ampuun…, bikin kaget aja," Hitsugaya menghela napas.

"Kau memanjangkan rambutmu?" Ukitake mengelus rambut panjang Hitsugaya. "Kau benar-benar anakku."

"Tentu saja. Outo-san dan Okaa-san juga pasangan sejati. Reaksi kalian sama begitu melihatku," keluh Hitsugaya.

"Mencari sepupumu? Ia sedang berkeliling," kata ayahnya lagi, seolah tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Hitsugaya.

"Di gedung seluas ini?" Hitsugaya membelalakan matanya. "Ijinkan aku menikmati pesta ini, ok?"

"Siapa yang akan kau ajak bicara?" ayahnya mengangkat alis.

"Siapa saja. Oh, ayolah! Aku bosan dengan acara di seberang!"

"Oh, Genryuusai-san!" seseorang menepuk bahu Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya menoleh dan tersenyum kaku pada orang yang menepuk bahunya.

"Kisuke Urahara-san," sapa Hitsugaya. "Senang bertemu dengan Anda dan… oh, ini istri Anda?"

Kisuke Urahara melirik wanita berkulit cokelat di sampingnya. "Ya, perkenalkan, istriku, Yoruichi Urahara. Sayang, ini Toushiro Genryuusai, pewaris Genryuusai Group yang acaranya ada di seberang itu."

Hitsugaya menjabat wanita yang disapa Yoruichi itu. "Senang berkenalan dengan Anda, Nyonya Urahara."

"Panggil saja aku Yoruichi," jawabnya. "Dan ini…?"

Hitsugaya terkejut saat Yoruichi menunjuk Ukitake. Ia segera memperkenalkan ayahnya. "Oh ini, ayah kandungku, Joushiro Ukitake Hitsugaya, Urahara-san, Yoruichi-san," kata Hitsugaya. Ukitake menjabat tangan mereka berdua.

"Kau pasti kakak ipar Byakuya," ucap Urahara. "Ya, Byakuya sering cerita pada kami, tapi kami tak tahu Anda yang mana. Ternyata Anda ayah Genryuusai muda ini! Pantas saja!"

"Terima kasih," ucap Ukitake. Berkali-kali ia mengucapkan terima kasih sampai akhirnya pasangan itu pergi. Hitsugaya mengangkat alisnya penuh kemenangan.

"Aku bisa ngobrol dengan siapa saja, kan?"

"Ya, ya… kuakui, kau menang, Shiro," ujar ayahnya sambil mengangkat tangan, pura-pura mengalah.

Mereka berdua pun berbaur di pesta itu—khusus Hitsugaya—sambil mencari Rukia. Akhirnya, pemuda itu menemukan adiknya yang lama hilang. Tampak sesosok wanita mungil bergaun hitam bersama 2 orang wanita yang tak kalah cantik lainnya. Hitsugaya mengenal salah satu wanita yang bersama Rukia itu. Matsumoto Rangiku—cewek yang dulu satu sekolah dengannya dan selalu menganggapnya imut. Hitsugaya tersenyum saat melihat kacamata yang dipakai Rukia. Ia menghampiri Rukia yang memunggunginya santai.

"Maaf, tapi sepertinya ini kacamata saya," sapa Hitsugaya dalam bahasa Indonesia. Ia mencolek bahu Rukia. Rukia menoleh dengan dahi mengerut. Kini mata Rukia terbelalak, mulutnya terbuka-mengatup.

"Shi-Shiro-nii!!" seru Rukia memeluk Hitsugaya erat.

"Ahaha, ukh, Rukiaa, gue susah napas nih," Hitsugaya berusaha melepaskan pelukannya. Ia mengambil kacamata hitam Rukia dan mengantongi kacamata itu di jasnya.

"Shiro-nii… ya ampuun… ya ampuunn!!" Rukia tampak benar-benar shock. Ia mengeliliingi Hitsugaya beberapa kali.

"Shiro-nii… kau…, tambah tinggi! Kini lebih tinggi dariku!"

PLETAK!

"Iyalah!!" seru Hitsugaya kesal. "Sudah kan? Aku kembali ke seberang saja!"

"Eeeh… iya, iya. Maaf deh," ucap Rukia. Ia kini mesti berjinjit saat menyentuh rambut panjang Hitsugaya. "Wow. Rambutmu…."

"Kenapa? Ada apa sih dengan orang-orang? Semua orang hari ini mengomentari rambutku!" keluh Hitsugaya kesal.

"Aiihh… Toushiro-kun!" Rangiku bersiap memeluknya, namun Hitsugaya segera berkelit karena handphonenya berdering.

"Ada apa Shuuhei?" tanya Hitsugaya malas.

"Kau kemana saja? Sakit perut?" tanya Shuuhei disana.

"Ah, tidak. Ini baru selesai kok. Aku akan kesana," ujar Hitsugaya lalu menutup teleponnya malas.

"Sorry, Rukia, tapi aku dipanggil," ucap Hitsugaya. "Besok pagi aku ke Jepang."

"Bareng dong!" seru Rukia bersemangat. "Nanti berangkatnya bareng ya?"

"Terserah kau saja deh," kata Hitsugaya buru-buru. Sebelumnya, ia sempat memakaikan Rukia sebuh topi berwarna hijau. "Sudah ya. Bye!"

Rukia hanya bisa tertegun sambil memegangi topinya.

*

"Jepang, _we're coming!!!"_seru Rangiku heboh. Rukia dan Nemu segera menjauh, pura-pura nggak kenal.

"Nemu, kau lihat Shiro-nii, nggak?" tanya Rukia sambil memakai topi hijaunya. Nemu menunjuk tepat di belakang Rukia. Rukia menoleh dan mendapati Hitsugaya lagi ngobrol dengan orang tuanya, serius.

"Kira-kira mereka lagi ngomongin apa ya?" tanya Rukia penasaran. Nemu hanya mengangkat bahu.

Tak lama, Hitsugaya menghampiri mereka sambil memberikan seplastik minuman.

"Nih, kau pesen kan?" kata Hitsugaya. Rukia mengangguk dan membagikan minuman itu pada Rangiku dan Nemu. Mereka pun berpamitan pada Ukitake dan Unohana dan bersiap _check in._

*

Jepang, beberapa hari kemudian.

Hitsugaya memasuki kamarnya. Yah, kamar tamu di rumah Kuchiki, sih, tapi selama ia ada di sini kamar tamu ini kan jadi kamarnya. Ia pikir, di Jepang ia bisa bersantai dan bernostalgia bersama Rukia, tapi dia malah diajak Tetua Kuchiki dan Byakuya mengurus Kuchiki Corp. di Jepang. Untung orang tuanya sempat memberitahu soal ini di bandara, jadi Hitsugaya bisa menyuruh Hisagi membawa _notebook, flash disk, _dan perlatan lainnya.

Hitsugaya berbaring di kasur, berusaha untuk tidur. Sial, insomnianya kambuh lagi. Mana belum makan, lagi. Hitsugaya pun memutuskan untuk keluar mencari makanan. Siapa tahu makanannya sudah disiapkan.

Hitsugaya berjalan di lorong antara kamar-kamar dan kebun belakang. Sambil berjalan, ia memandangi kebun belakang Kuchiki yang indah sekali. Pohon Bunga Sakura berjejer, berbaris rapi menghadap koridor yang dilewati Hitsugaya. Antara lorong dan kebun Sakura hanya dibatasi dinding kaca yang bisa digeser. Rumah itu berbentuk panggung, jadi orang bisa duduk dengan kaki menggantung di depan kebun Sakura. Membuat Hitsugaya mendapat ide. Ia akan mengambil makan sebentar di dapur, lalu akan makan di sini sambil memandangi Sakura itu. Pasti indah. Apalagi sekarang tanggal 15, saat bulan penuh. Hitsugaya melirik kebun Sakura itu, di balik bunga Sakura, bulan bersinar malu-malu.

Hitsugaya bergegas ke dapur. Ia membuka pintu dapur dan….

"Shiro-nii?!"

"Rukia?"

Hitsugaya menyalakan lampu. Sekarang ia bisa melihat Rukia duduk di depan laptop. Di sebelahnya ada secangkir teh yang tinggal setengah. Ia duduk di samping Rukia, benar-benar merasa rindu dengan suasana ini.

"Insomnia?" tebak Rukia. Hitsugaya mengangguk.

"Rukia…, tolong—" omongan Hitsugaya diputus oleh Rukia yang bangkit.

"Bikinin kopi kan? Huh! Kalo tehku udah abis, Shiro-nii yang bikin ya?" omel Rukia. Hitsugaya hanya terkekeh pelan. Sambil menunggu Rukia, ia browsing di laptop Rukia.

"Twitter, facebook, dan plurknya jangan di off, ya," kata Rukia mengawasi Hitsugaya.

"Iya, cerewet," jawab Hitsugaya. Ia membuka forum dan beberapa situs. Tak lama, ia sudah mengumpat kesal. "Sialan!"

"Apaan?" Rukia mengintip dibalik punggung Hitsugaya. Matanya melebar begitu melihat Hitsugaya mengotak-atik laptopnya.

"Shi-Shiro-nii, ngapain?!!" bisik Rukia berusaha tak panik.

"Nge-_hack_," jawab Hitsugaya santai.

"Nge-_hack_????!!!!!!!" seru Rukia panik. Hitsugaya segera menutup mulut adiknya itu sebelum semua orang terbangun.

"Nge-_hack _situs orang kok, bukan laptop lo! ge-er!" ledek Hitsugaya. "Udah jadi?"

Rukia mengangguk sambil menyodorkan kopinya pada Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya hanya mengangguk dan membuka kulkas.

"Ngapain?"

"Cari makanan," jawab Hitsugaya singkat.

"Tuh, udah disiapin," Rukia menunjuk piring di sebelah westafel yang tertutup tudung saji. "Pulangnya telat mulu sih."

"Siapa yang nyuruh ngurusin Kuchiki Corp. Jepang?" tanya Hitsugaya pada Rukia.

"Outo-sanku," jawab Rukia.

"Nah! Salahkan Outo-sanmu itu!" kata Hitsugaya. Ia membawa piring dan kopinya keluar dapur. Sebelum Hitsugaya keluar, Rukia menahannya.

"Mau kemana?"

"Makan di depan pohon Sakura," jawab Hitsugaya. "Mau ikut?"

Rukia mengangguk semangat. Mereka berjalan menuju kebun Sakura. Rukia menggeser dinding kaca dan duduk di lantai kayu. Kakinya terulur keluar, menggantung 5 cm di atas tanah. Hitsugaya juga melakukan hal yang sama, namun kakinya menapak tanah. Rukia yang menyadari hal itu menatap kakaknya. Merasa diamati, Hitsugaya melirik Rukia.

"Kenapa?"

"Ah, nggak," kata Rukia tersenyum kecil. Hitsugaya kini lebih tinggi darinya, lebih dewasa, lebih matang.

"Apaan sih, ngeliatin terus?" tanya Hitsugaya yang risih.

"Ahahaha, nggak kok. Ge-er!" Rukia menyikut siku Hitsugaya. Setelahnya, mereka ngobrol lama, bernostalgia saat-saat insomnia.

*

Hitsugaya akhirnya dapet liburan sehari dari Byakuya karena dipaksa Rukia. Saat itu Rangiku dan Nemu sibuk mengunjungi sanak keluarga di Jepang dan Rukia nggak ada teman jalan. Akhirnya ia memaksa Hitsugaya jadi sopir dan bodyguard sehari.

Hitsugaya yang trauma nganterin Rukia jalan karena peristiwa di Malioboro, Yogya, sebenernya lebih memilih berkutat dengan kerjaannya dibanding nganterin Rukia. Tapi karena dapat tatapan mata nan tajam dari Byakuya, mau nggak mau, Hitsugaya nganter juga. Khusus untuk nganterin Rukia, Byakuya meminjamkan Kuchiki Yasananya pada Hitsugaya. Itu pula salah satu alasan kenapa Hitsugaya mau mengantar Rukia. Ia bisa mengendarai Kuchiki Yasana yang cuma 100 di dunia!

Hitsugaya menstarter mobil Kuchiki Yasana itu. Rukia duduk di sampingnya, menatap Hitsugaya ngeri.

"Jujur deh, Shiro-nii. Sebenernya, Shiro-nii nganterin aku karena mau naek Yasana kan?"

"Ehm… gimana ya?" jawab Hitsugaya tak peduli. Ia kini sibuk mengotak-atik radio.

"Shiro-nii!! Perhatiin jalan dong!" bentak Rukia kesal. "Sini deh, mau saluran apa? Biar aku yang cari."

"Iya deh, sori… sori…," Hitsugaya memelas. Ia menyetir mobil santai. "Tapi ini mobil automatic kan?"

"Shiro-nii!!!" jerit Rukia menunjuk lurus-lurus. Hitsugaya menoleh dan terbelalak mendapati seseorang di depan mobil hendak menyebrang. Ia membanting setir mobil, berkelit, agar tak menabrak orang itu. Mobil sampai berputar 90 derajat, dan Hitsugaya segera mengeremnya.

"Hh…hh…," Rukia ngos-ngosan, mengelus dadanya. Matanya melirik Hitsugaya, marah. Hitsugaya balas manatap Rukia dengan tatapan gue-nggak-sengaja. Kepala Hitsugaya terkulai menatap langit-langit mobil. Untung mereka lewat jalanan yang sepi, jadi sepertinya korban hanya orang yang mau nyebrang tadi.

Hitsugaya memutar-mutar setir mobil, memarkir mobil secara normal, bukan menghadapan trotoar seperti sekarang. Begitu mobil sudah terparkir normal—menghadap jalan, bukan trotar, Rukia segera berlari melihat keadaan orang yang hampir tertabrak itu. Sementara Hitsugaya mematikan mobilnya, mengumpat, sambil sesekali menoleh ke belakang, takut Rukia kenapa-napa (soalnya kan Rukia udah turun duluan sebelum mobil dimatiin).

Hitsugaya baru mematikan mesin mobil, saat Rukia menjerit. Pewaris Genryuusai itu segera turun dari mobil, melihat apa yang terjadi. Begitu Hitsugaya turun dari mobil, matanya membulat sempurna melihat apa yang terjadi. Siapa yang ia hampir tabrak tadi. Siapa yang ia gantung selama ini. Siapa yang ia tinggalkan demi menjadi Genryuusai dan demi pendidikannya pula.

Orang yang hampir di tabraknya barusan, orang yang ia gantung, orang yang ia tinggalkan dengan alasan sibuk dan demi pendidikannya pula, kini ada di depannya, dipeluk Rukia erat, menatapnya, sibuk mencerna. Saat itu pula, Hitsugaya sadar. Sejauh apapun ia menjauhi orang itu, sekeras apapun usahanya, ia takkan bisa lari dari takdir.

"Mo-Momo??"

*

Hitsugaya dan Rukia memutuskan untuk membawa Hinamori ke rumah sakit terdekat karena sepertinya kakinya terserempet.

Di dalam perjalanan, Hitsugaya menyetir mobil serius, tak ingin ia menabrak seseorang lagi. Tapi Rukia sadar, Hitsugaya sebenarnya tak ingin berbicara dengan Hinamori dulu. Rukia tahu hubungan mereka kini menggantung. Dulu, Hinamori pernah meleponnya, menangis semalaman di telepon gara-gara Hitsugaya. Sejak itu, Rukia bertekad akan menjutekkan Hitsugaya saat bertemu, tapi tekad itu terlupakan.

Hinamori hanya duduk selonjoran di bangku belakang, diam-diam terisak pelan. Rukia sekali-kali melirik Hinamori di belakangnya, khawatir. Sekali-kali Rukia juga melirik Hitsugaya kesal, namun cemas juga.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Hitsugaya menyuruh mereka turun duluan sementara ia mencari parkir. Rukia merangkul Hinamori, memapahnya ke dalam. Di dalam, mereka di suruh menunggu sebentar di ruang tunggu.

Rukia mendudukan Hinamori di kursi, sementara ia duduk di sebelahnya. Tangan Rukia mengelus punggung Hinamori pelan, membuat Hinamori ingin menangis.

"Kenapa ya?" tanya Hinamori tersendat. "Kenapa gue masih suka sama dia? Kenapa gue masih salting pas ketemu sama dia tadi? Kenapa… kenapa gue yang harus dia tabrak. Kenapa nggak orang lain aja? Gue udah nunggu dia dengan sabar sampe 3 tahun. 3 tahun, Rukia!! Tapi dia nggak pernah ngebales SMS gue, telepon, e-mail gue, wall gue, twit gue, dan lainnya! Sampe akhirnya dia SMS gue, dia bilang dia mau kita break dulu. Alasannya, dia sibuk di Genryuusailah, sibuk sama kuliahnyalah, dan dia bilang biar gue bisa ngurusin kuliah gue juga! Gue terima alasan itu, Rukia! Bego banget! Kenapa gue bisa sebego itu! Gue nunggu dia, berusaha sabar… tapi ternyata dia bener-bener mutusin hubungan kita. Sampe gue benci sama dia! Gue lecekin fotonya di dompet gue, gue… gue… gue sumpah-sumpahin dia! Tapi pas ketemu dia lagi… kenapa gue nggak bisa nggak suka sama gue??" air mata Hinamori tumpah ruah, mengalir deras.

"Momo…," bisik Rukia penuh simpati, memeluk Hinamori erat.

"Ehm… maaf, tapi dari tadi kalian di panggil," kata suster mencolek pundak Rukia. Rukia melambaikan tangannya, mengusir suster itu. Mulutnya membuka-menutup, mengatakan 'nanti aja' tanpa suara.

"Er… tapi anda pasien terakhir. Tak ada pasien lain," suster itu melirik ruang tunggu yang kosong. Namun Rukia tak mengindahkan perkataan suster itu sambil mengelus pundak Hinamori yang mengharu biru di pelukannya.

BRAK!!

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka lebar. Seseorang yang memakai baju serba putih keluar, kesal. Ia menatap suster yang dari tadi mencolek Rukia. Suster itu menatapnya tak berdaya.

"Maaf dokter, tapi…," omongan suster itu terpotong.

"Maaf, tapi—" omongan dokter itu terputus karena Rukia melambaikan tangannya, menyuruh mereka pergi. Akhirnya, si dokter menghampiri Rukia dan Hinamori yang saling berpelukan, dan menepuk bahu Rukia keras. Rukia terkejut, sampai melompat, membuat pelukannya pada Hinmori terlepas. Rukia menoleh menatap dokter itu kesal.

"Kan saya bilang seben—Ichigo??!!"

*

Hitsugaya mendengus kesal. Ia memang sengaja menurunkan Rukia dan Hinamori duluan karena tak mau berbicara banyak dengan Hinamori. Ia juga sengaja mengitari rumah sakit untuk berpikir bagaimana sikapnya pada Hinamori sekarang dan sekalian mencari parkiran. Ternyata memang parkiran rumah sakit penuh! Ia terpaksa mengitari rumah sakit beberapa kali sampai ketemu parkir kosong. Jadi, bukannya cari parkiran sambil mikirin hubungannya dengan Hinamori, dia malah berpikir gimana caranya ngusir salah satu dari sekian banyak mobil yang ada di parkiran rumah sakit biar dia parkir dengan tenang.

Hitsugaya memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku jaketnya sambil berbelok. Dari ujung, terlihat wajah Hinamori yang memerah. Hitsugaya menahan napasnya, masih bingung akan sikapnya pada Hinamori nanti. Sementara itu ia mendengar suara Rukia dan suara… tunggu…. Hitsugaya menggeleng, tak mungkin!

Hitsugaya menempelkan punggungnya ke tembok dan berniat mengintip apa yang terjadi. Siapa tahu kalau dia datang semuanya akan memburuk. Begitu Hitsugaya menoleh, matanya terbelalak, mulutnya terbuka beberapa senti.

Saat itu, baik Hitsugaya, Rukia, Ichigo, maupun Hinamori sadar, tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk menghindari 'reuni' ini. Karena kita tak bisa melawan takdir yang telah di tentukan. Mungkin dulu mereka saling menyayangi, mencintai dan bersahabat, tapi waktu yang memisahkan membuat perasaan itu berubah. Dan apa yang terjadi ketika mereka bertemu? Akankah mereka kembali seperti semula? Mereka saling bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

** Next Chapter:Chapter 18: Reunion**

Bisa dibilang, ini adalah reuni terburuk! Saling senyum, saling menyapa, tapi dalam hati? Hah, saling mengejek dan mengumpat! Sialnya, masa liburan Hitsugaya dan Rukia masih lama, sekitar sebulan lagi, jadi mereka tak bisa kabur dengan alasan bisnis. Nggak cuma itu aja, mereka juga ketemu hampir tiap hari!

"Ini bencana apa sih?!!" jerit Rukia kesal.

"It's the bad reunion ever afer," ucap Hitsugaya datar.

***

Ah, akhirnya apdet juga... sekarang ini rasanya pengen teriak teriak kesenengan deh. Libur seminggu (lagi)!! uhuuuyy!

Oh iya, balesan repiu:

Tsuichi Yukiko: eh? kamu ketawa juga?ja-jangan-jangan ketularan ruki4062jo *cepet-cepet telepon rumah sakit jiwa* eng ing eng!! sayang sekali... salah!! yang bener adalah Ukitake dan Unohana!

Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki: yap anda betul!!! betuul sekali!! cihuuuy!!

Ruise: ah iya, maafkan ya? memang saya ngingetnya Restu, udah salah baca, salah ketik pula T.T IchiHina? ada kan disini? ;)

Zheone Quin: hehehe... romannya udah kerasa belom di chap ini? haduh, gara-gara akhir-akhir ini kebanyakan baca Black Cat nih.. *nggak nyambung*

ruki1062jo: hah? pantesan... *nutup telepon* ah, iyalah nggak mirip... namanya juga anak angkat!

Aya-na Byakkun: iya nggak papa kok.. yang penting kamu tetep repiu ^^ waduh.. itu rahasia pabrik, nggak bisa dibocorin ya say, hehehe

Sora Chand: iya.. huhuuhu *ngelap ingus* akhirnya... tumbuhlah dewasa, anak-anakku!! (strress)

BeenBin: kedua repiu lo gue gabung aja ya? hmm..., seperti yang saya katakan tadi, itu semua rahasia. Saudari tidak bisa diberitahu, kecuali nanti anda lihat sendiri di chap-chap akhir. Tenang aja, belom akhir-akhir banget kok. Dan ini udah apdet, mas..

Rizu: iya begitulah.., Hitsu-ku gitu. *digeplak* oh iya, itu salah.. maafkan, saya salah tulis T.T heih? mau Yasana? Silahkan hubungi 021-10987654321, hubungi Rangiku Matsumoto untuk pemesanan. Mau tahu lebih lanjut? ketik REG(spasi)Yasana kirim ke 012. Kecelakaan ya? betul sekali.. bisa anda lihat di chap ini..

Jess: hayoo ketemu sama siapa? iya, ini udah apdet.

Terima kasih atas review Anda sekalian. Review Anda adalah penyemangat kami untuk melanjutkan fic ini. Berpastisipasilah dalam fic ini dengan cara mereviewnya. Para readers, jangan hanya membaca, jadilah reviewer juga. Kami tunggu review Anda di 'Reviews for Insomnia' Salam damai, sejahtera,aman, sentosa, dan tentu saja, salam review!!


	17. Reunion

yeah... saya datang....

Kalo dipikir-pikir, capek nggak sih baca nih cerita? pusing nggak? bosen nggak? Maaf kalo udah bikin kalian males atau bosen baca cerita ini tapi... inilah lanjutannya!!

Disclaimer: Bleach punya Kubo Tite...aaaahhh ngapain sih ginian pake ditulis?! *dijitak*

enjoy...

**Chapter 17: Reunion**

_Ichigo??_ Pikir Hitsugaya terkejut. _Gila! Tinggal ajak Naia sama Nalian kesini, jadi reunian dah!_

"Ru—" omongan Ichigo dipotong oleh Rukia.

"Ichigo, aku… kita bisa bicara nanti, yang penting, tolong periksa Momo dulu," ucap Rukia tegas.

"Momo….Hinamori?!" mata Ichigo terbelalak. Ia segera menarik tangan Hinamori dan merangkulnya masuk ke dalam ruangan. "Kenapa Hinamori?"

Rukia yang mengikuti Ichigo dan Hinamori menjawab, "Keserempet."

Ichigo memundurkan kepalanya sedikit, terkejut. "Lo yang nabrak?"

Rukia yang menyadari Ichigo memanggilnya dengan 'lo' bukan 'kamu', menghela napas sebentar. "Bukan."

"Terus? siapa?"

"Gue," suara bariton yang agak serak menjawab.

Mulut Rukia baru terbuka saat Hitsugaya tiba-tiba ada di belakang mereka dan menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo. Ichigo lagi-lagi terkejut dan menoleh. Hinamori hanya diam, namun punggungnya masih bergetar.

"Hi-Hitsugaya??"

"Yo," balas Hitsugaya seperti biasa, setengah malas. "Ehm… dokter Kurosaki."

"Diam kau," desis Ichigo sambil membaringkan Hinamori di tempat tidur. Rukia dan Hitsugaya duduk di depan meja dokter, sementara Ichigo memeriksa Hinamori.

"Ah, nggak apa-apa kok. Cuma luka dikit," ucap Ichigo. Ia beranjak ke lemari dan mengambil perban dan obat. Dibantu suster, Ichigo membalut kaki Hinamori dengan perban.

"Thanks, Kurosaki-kun," bisik Hinamori. Ichigo hanya menepuk pundaknya, simpati.

"Oh ya, bagaimana kita makan bareng? Ini sudah waktunya makan siang kan?" kata Ichigo basa-basi. Ia berharap Hitsugaya, Rukia, maupun Hinamori menolaknya. Bukannya menolak, mereka malah mengangguk setuju.

*

Jadi, disinilah mereka. Sebuah café yang tak jauh dari rumah sakit, duduk di pojok ruangan, menatap cangkir masing-masing.

"Ehm…, jadi?" Hitsugaya memulai percakapan. "Bagaimana _kau_ bisa menjadi dokter, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo menghela napas, kesal. "Terima kasih sudah menanyakan itu, _Genryuusai_"

Hitsugaya menyeringai sebentar, lalu mendengarkan Ichigo dengan serius. "Yah, ini paksaan ayahku. Kalian tahu, si tua bangka itu seorang dokter dan… hampir semua anggota keluargaku dokter. Kakekku memiliki rumah sakit di Jepang, sementara si tua bangka itu cuma menjadi dokter umum di Indonesia. Lalu, kakekku meninggal dan dia dapat warisan rumah sakit itu. Sebelum meninggal, kakkeku berpesan agar aku menjadi dokter di rumah sakit itu jadi… disanalah aku. Meneruskan amanat kakekku dan si tua bangka itu."

"Oh, rumah sakit itu punya keluargamu toh?" kata Hitsugaya. Ichigo mengangguk malas.

"Kau sendiri, bagaimana bisa memanjangkan rambutmu itu? Nyentrik sekali kau sekarang," komentar Ichigo.

Hitsugaya menyeringai kesal. "Kenapa sih soal rambut ini? Semua orang berkomentar soal ini. Well, aku kuliah sambil belajar soal bisnis di Washington, sampai-sampai putus hubungan dengan orangtuaku sendiri," Hitsugaya melirik Hinamori. Saat matanya bertemu dengan Hinamori, gadis itu membuang muka.

"Kemarin aku baru bertemu dengan orangtuaku, saat pembukaan Green Shopping Park. Ternyata di seberang, Rukia juga meresmikan Kuchiki Yasana. Lalu aku diberi tiket liburan ke Jepang oleh ayahnya Rukia."

Ichigo hanya mengangguk-angguk. Ia lalu melirik Hinamori. "Kau, Hinamori? Apa kabarmu?"

Hinamori menunduk dalam-dalam, menolak menatap Hitsugaya. "Aku berhasil di terima di UI, dan lulus _cum laude_. Aku dapat beasiswa ke Jepang, jadi aku tinggal di Jepang bersama kerabatku. Itu saja. Kau, Rukia?"

Tak sengaja, Rukia dan Ichigo bertemu pandang. Rukia hanya tersenyum samar, namun Ichigo membuang muka. Akhirnya Rukia meghela napas panjang-panjang. "Yaaah…, aku…, sama seperti Shiro-nii. Sibuk kuliah, mengurus Okaa-san, dan belajar bisnis sedikit-sedikit. Itu saja."

Hinamori mengangguk-angguk sebentar. Mereka terdiam lama, tak ada yang berbicara. Mereka memang terdiam lama, sok sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, padahal aura mereka saling serang.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Hitsugaya berbunyi, membuat mereka semua tersentak kaget. Hitsugaya tersenyum kaku dan mengangkat ponselnya.

"Halo? Oh iya, iya," jawab Hitsugaya. Tangannya yang ada di bawah meja mencolek tangan Rukia. Rukia mendelik pada Hitsugaya, saat Hitsugaya memberikan pandangan 'kita-harus-pergi-sekarang juga'.Rukia hanya diam, tapi Hitsugaya tahu dalam hati Rukia sangat bersyukur.

"Eh, sori ya, gue sama Rukia harus balik dulu. Di telepon bokapnya nih," Hitsugaya menepuk kepala Rukia.

"Duluan ya," Rukia tersenyum dan mengangkat tangannya. Ichigo dan Hinamori hanya mengangguk lemah. Keduanya menatap Hitsugaya dan Rukia yang keluar café sambil bergandeng tangan.

*

Hitsugaya mengerem Yasana. Di depannya lampu lalu lintas beubah merah, dan hijau untuk penyebrang. Sambil menunggu segerombolan orang menyebrang, Hitsugaya menghela napas dan menyentuh dahinya.

"Gila! Ini mah namanya bukan makan siang, tapi serang aura. Dingin banget," kata Rukia.

"Bisa dibilang, ini adalah reuni terburuk! Saling senyum, saling menyapa, tapi dalam hati? Hah, saling mengejek dan mengumpat!" tambah Hitsugaya kesal. "Sialnya, masa liburan kita masih lama, sekitar sebulan lagi, jadi kita tak bisa kabur dengan alasan bisnis."

"Ini bencana apa sih?!!" jerit Rukia kesal.

"It's the bad reunion ever afer," ucap Hitsugaya datar, menjalankan mobil karena lampu sudah berubah menjadi hijau. "Ngomong-ngomong, gimana hubunganmu dengan Ichigo?"

"Yaahh… gimana ya?" Rukia mendengus kesal. "Sama aja kayak Shiro-nii dan Momo."

"Gantung juga?" mata Hitsugaya terbelalak. Rukia mengangguk malas.

"Dan aku ada di posisi yang sama dengan Shiro-nii. Bedanya, Ichigo nggak setia menunggu. Dia marah dan ogah pas kuhubungi lagi. Kalau ada waktu luang, aku bakal hubungi Ichigo… kalo Shiro-nii? Hah!"

"Kau pikir aku punya waktu luang? Paling baru sekarang aja, ada waktu luang!" bentak Hitsugaya kesal. Rukia hanya diam, menikmati pemandangan di jalan. Tangan kirinya mengetuk-ngetuk jendela sementara tangan kanannya mengelus pinggangnya.

"Kau itu kenapa sih? Pinggangmu sakit?" tanya Hitsugaya. Mata Rukia membulat, menatap Hitsugaya takjub.

"Kok… tahu??"

"Iyalah. Tadi pas gue colek, tangan lo lagi ngelus pinggang kan?" kata Hitsugaya dengan pandangan masih lurus ke depan. "Sekarang juga lo lagi ngelus pinggang."

"Engh…, cuma sakit doang kok," aku Rukia. Alis Hitsugaya terangkat sebelah.

"Beneran? Minum yang banyak!" saran Hitsugaya sotoy.

"Yee… kembung tau! Tadi juga di café minum teh banyak banget gara-gara kita diem aja," kata Rukia.

"Periksain ke dokter," saran Hitsugaya.

"Ah, cuma sedikit doang kok. Gini doang pake periksa ke dokter," kata Rukia. "Terus tadi telepon dari Outo-san beneran?"

"Bukan, dari Shuuhei kok," kata Hitsugaya kalem.

"Ngapain?" Rukia menoleh pada Hitsugaya.

"Cuma nyuruh e-mail dokumen doang. Ntar malem aja," ucap Hitsugaya masih kalem.

"Jadi tadi… bohong?" Rukia menatap Hitsugaya jenaka. Hitsugaya hanya mengangkat bahunya sambil tersenyum jumawa.

"Bisa strees gue terjebak di depan mereka! Untung aja Shuuhei nelpon!" ujar Hitsugaya. "Daripada mikirin mereka lagi… lo mau kemana?"

"Shiro-nii emang cowok paling keren di dunia!" jerit Rukia seneng. "Kita ke Shibuya!!"

"Mampus gue!" Hitsugaya menjedukkan kepalanya ke setir.

*

Beberapa minggu setelah kejadian itu, Hitsugaya dan Rukia sudah melupakan pertemuan dengan Ichigo dan Hinamori. Mereka kembali bersantai-santai di Jepang. Tapi sepertinya Tuhan tak mengijinkan mereka melupakan Ichigo dan Hinamori.

"Eng, Genryuusai-san," salah satu pegawai Kuchiki Corp membuka pintu ruangan Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya yang bersiap pulang, terpaksa duduk lagi.

"Anda mau pulang?" tanya pegawainya itu.

"Oh, nggak. Cuma mau pulang cepet doang," kata Hitsugaya jengkel. Iyalah mau pulang! Udah tau masih nanya! Lagian dia kan di Jepang mau liburan, bukan ngurusin Kuchiki Corp. "Ada apa?"

"Ah, maaf! Ini, sekertaris baru untuk Genryuusai-san, atas perintah Kuchiki-san," kata pegawai itu. Hitsugaya menautkan alisnya, lalu akhirnya mengangguk. Pegawai itu membuka pintu ruangan Hitsugaya lebar-lebar, sambil menyuruh sekertaris itu masuk. Hitsugaya yang malas melihat, memunggungi pintu dan menatap jendela.

"Ini dia sekertaris barunya, Genryuusai-san," kata pegawai itu. "Mari, saya tinggal dulu."

Dan pintu pun tertutup.

Hitsugaya berbalik, menatap sekertaris barunya. Bersamaan dengan itu, map yang dipeluk sekertaris itu jatuh seketika. Mata Hitsugaya membulat sempurna, dan mulutnya ternganga lebar.

"Mo-Momo?!!"

"Shi-Shiro-chan??!!"

*

Rukia berjalan cepat menuju kamar orang tuanya. Penyakit ibunya kambuh lagi saat ia lagi berbelanja bersama Rangiku dan Nemu. Begitu mendengar Hisana kambuh, Rukia melesat, menitipkan belanjaannya pada Rangiku dan Nemu yang berniat meneruskan belanja.

BRAK! Pintu terbuka lebar. Rukia berlari menghampiri Hisana yang terbaring lemah dan Byakuya di sebelahnya.

"Okaa-san? Okaa-san nggak apa-apa??" tanya Rukia panik. Air matanya hampir menetes.

"Tenang saja, Rukia. Hisana tak apa," kata Byakuya menenangkan Rukia. Ia melirik seseorang di belakang Rukia yang membuat kepala Rukia menoleh sepenuhnya. Mata Rukia terbelalak melihat siapa yang ada di belakangnya.

"Ya, Rukia-chan, ibumu tak apa-apa," kata Isshin Kurosaki, ayah Ichigo, tampak menahan sesuatu. "Namun ia harus diperiksa secara rutin, setiap hari. Karena itu saya menyuruh anak saya kesini setiap hari untuk memeriksa Hisana-san."

Rukia masih diam namun mulutnya terbuka lebar. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka lagi, dan nampaklah Ichigo dengan alis saling bertautan. Saat Ichigo masuk, Isshin menariknya keluar. Terdengar suara-suara aneh, seperti nyanyian, kemudian teriakan keras, dan akhirnya suara 'gedebuk' nyaring. Pintu terkbuka lagi, dan terlihat Ichigo dengan sebelah tangan disembunyikan.

"Maafkan kami. Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu," kata Ichigo sambil membungkuk hormat, lalu menyeret ayahnya di belakang tangannya. Pergi.

*

"Serius??" mata Rukia terbelalak untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya begitu padamu!" kata Hitsugaya jengkel. Ia menyeruput kopinya dalam-dalam.

Rukia mengadah, menatap bulan di antara bunga Sakura itu. "Bisa nggak sih, ini menjadi lebih buruk?!"

Hitsugaya hanya memutar bola matanya, dan mengangkat bahu. Dengan ini, mereka mesti ketemu dengan mantan masing-masing setiap hari. Setiap hari. SETIAP HARI.

"Strees gua!" Hitsugaya membanting tubuhnya ke lantai kayu yang disusul dengan…. "ADOOWW!!"

*

Insomnia lagi. Seminggu setelah itu, mereka benar-benar perang dingin dengan mantan masing-masing, membuat mereka lelah. Rukia berjalan membawa baki berisi teh dan kopi ke kebun Sakura. Disana, Hitsugaya lagi asik tiduran terlentang di lantai kayu, memandangi bulan dan bunga Sakura.

"Kopinya, Den…," ejek Rukia. Hitsugaya hanya diam.

"Sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi, dan gue bisa balik ke Washington. Sebentar lagi…, gue musti sabar!!" kata Hitsugaya pada dirinya sendiri. Rukia tak meperdulikannya, walaupun ia setuju. "Dan di Washington gue nggak butuh Momo karena udah ada Shuuhei."

"Iya iya, berisik!" Rukia menyikut Hitsugaya kesal. "Sebentar lagi gue juga bakal ngedesain mobil Kuchiki terbaru. Sebentar lagi, gue bakal balik ke New York. Dan Okaa-san bakalan ninggalin Ichigo disini dan make dokter New York yang lebih canggih. Dan good bye, Ichi-berry!!"

Hitsugaya memandang Rukia aneh. Ketularan, rupanya. Semalaman, mereka menghibur diri sendiri sambil meminum minuman kesukaan masing-masing.

"Yah, udah abis," keluh Rukia menatap cangkir tehnya yang kosong. Ia bangkit dan berjalan ke dapur. Hitsugaya memandangi Rukia dibalik tembok kaca yang transparan itu. Terlihat Rukia membawa nampan dan cangkir tehnya masuk ke dapur dengan satu tangan, sementara tangan yang lainnya mengelus pinggangnya. Mata Hitsugaya menyipit, memperhatikan adiknya itu. Walaupun sudah lama tak bertemu, tetap saja Hitsugaya masih memendam perasaan pada Rukia. Saat Rukia berkata ia bakal ketemu Ichigo tiap hari, Hitsugaya menyembunyikan marahnya disela-sela keterkejutannya.

"Sebentar lagi…, gue sama Rukia bakal ke Amerika, dan Ichigo nggak bakal itu. Momo ataupun Ichigo, sori, tapi kalian nggak bisa ikut," bisik Hitsugaya menatap langit, geram. Ia kembali menatap koridor yang dilalui Rukia. Firasatnya tak enak.

Hitsugaya pun bangkit, menjemput Rukia. Ia menyalakan lampu dapur, namun Rukia tak ada. Hitsugaya berjalan, mengamati gula dan teh yang berserakan. Cangkir yang biasa digunakan Rukia masih ada disebelah westafel. Wajah serius Hitsugaya berubah cemas. _Kemana anak itu??_ Tanya Hitsugaya dalam hati. "Ah! Toilet!!"

Hitsugaya berlari menuju toilet. Rukia dari kemarin mengelus pinggangnya terus…, jadi Hitsugaya yakin Rukia ada di toilet. Hitsugaya menyusuri lorong yang panjang. _Kenapa rumah Kuchiki ini seperti labirin sih? Banyak banget lorongnya!_ Keluh Hitsugaya. Ia berbelok, menuju kamar mandi yang ada di ujung. Saat berbelok, mata Hitsugaya terbelalak mendapati seseorang berbadan kecil nan mungil tergeletak di ujung lorong, tepat di atas kamar mandi.

"RUKIAAA!!!" seru Hitsugaya menghampiri Rukia. Ia memangku kepala Rukia, menepuk-nepuk pipinya. "Bangun, Rukia, bangun!!"

Namun Rukia tetap diam. Hitsugaya masih merasakan denyut nadi di pergelangan tangan Rukia, jadi ia yakin, Rukia hanya pingsan. Hitsugaya terpaksa menggendong Rukia ke kamarnya, karena ini tengah malam dan semua orang sedang tertidur.

Hitsugaya membaringkan Rukia di atas kasurnya. Ia mengelus dahi Rukia, memainkan poni Rukia yang membelah wajah imutnya. Hitsugaya mengelus pipi Rukia, dan membuat jarak antara wajahnya dan wajah Rukia menipis.

Saat wajahnya dan wajah Rukia tinggal beberapa milimeter lagi, mata Hitsugaya yang terpejam, terbuka. Ia memundurkan kepalany, menggeleng-geleng. Sambil menghela napas, ia meninggalkan Rukia sendiri dan memanggil seseorang.

*

**Next Chapter: Chapter 18, ****Rukia's Kidney**

Rukia bagai jasad tanpa roh. Dan itu membuat suasana rumah Kuchiki pun suram.

"Gue pernah janji kan…, gue bakal ngejagain dia, apapun yang terjadi, Nal?" bisik Hitsugaya serak. Nalian terdiam, menahan napas.

***

Yeap. Bagi yang bilang "Kayaknya udah mau abis nih.." atau "Dikit lagi tamat ya?" harap dengar. Saya hampir (iya, hampir) menyelesaikan Insomnia dan kira-kira selesai di Chapter 21 atau 22. Sekitar segitulah. Mungkin ngeliat kisi-kisi next chapter, kalian bisa nebak apa yang terjadi kan? Yah, saya juga udah capek ngetik ni cerita yang nggak selesai-selesai. Malah mungkin mau kubuat sekuelnya yang kayaknya bakalan panjang juga.

So... ini dia balesan repiu! cekidot!!

ruki4062jo: iya, itulah takdir =.= siap! sudah saya apdet komandan!!

Zheone Quin: iyap! Ichi jadi dokter. Hee... gimana dengan chap ini? lebih serukah? ^^

Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki: uhh... yah, dirimu bisa liat perang keberapakah yang terjadi. Siaaapp!! udah apdet komandan!!

Jess Kuchiki: waduh! saya nggak ikut-ikutan!! *kabuur*

Tsuichi Yukiko:preet... teganya Shiro mengkhianati dirimu? Shiro mengkhianatiku!! *ditampol* IchiRuki? waduh... saya sudah menjadi pecinta HitsuRuki sepertinya. Gomen... gomenn!!

Rizu: aduh... jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri... dikit-dikit /plakk/ dikit-dikit /plakk/ sini, saya aja yang neplak kamu *taboked* iya, Ichi jadi dokter. Sekali-kali lah... ngikutin jejak ayah, wakakakak

Yumemiru Reirin: nggak bisa ngebayangin? yah nggak apalah =.=

Sora Chand: siiipp... apdet, komandan!

BeenBin: yeaapp... apdet dilaksanakan!! apakah yang terjadi selanjutnya? eng ing eng... anda sudah tahu bukan??

Hyaahh... begitulah. Salam review~


	18. Rukia's Kidney

yep, nggak usah banyak omong. Chap 17 APDET!!

**Chapter 17: Rukia's Kidney**

Mata Rukia mengerjap-ngerjap terbuka. Wajah yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah wajah cemas ibunya. Ia bangkit, berusaha untuk duduk.

"Rukia, kamu nggak apa-apa kan, Nak?" tanya ibunya khawatir. Sementara itu Byakuya meremas pundak Hisana untuk menenangkannya dan mengelus lengan Rukia dengan raut muka datar seperti biasa, namun dari tatapannya, ia terlihat cemas. Di sebelah Rukia, Hitsugaya menyentuh dahinya, mengukur suhu badan Rukia, sementara itu Rangiku dan Nemu menatap Rukia cemas. Sementara itu di depannya, ada Isshin Kurosaki yang tersenyum—namun Rukia tahu, dibalik matanya ada sesuatu.

"Aku…, baik-baik saja, kok," kata Rukia sambil tersenyum menenangkan. Tangan kanannya, entah mengapa, bergerak tanpa sadar mengelus pinggangnya.

"Ada keluhan, Ruki-chan?" tanya Isshin. Rukia menggeleng ragu. Namun tatapan tajam Byakuya dan Hitsugaya mendorongnya untuk mengatakan kebenaran, walaupun ia malu mengatakan hal itu.

"Uhmm… yah, memang akhir-akhir ini saat kencing sakit," muka Rukia memerah, ia menunduk menahan malu, "…selain itu, aku sering merasa pusing dan harus minum vitamin tiap hari. Ta-tapi minum vitamin tiap hari sudah menjadi kebiasaanku dari dulu kok!"

Isshin menghela napas. Wajah tua yang biasanya selalu ceria dan menghebohkan itu berubah serius. "Maaf, tapi… kau harus memeriksakan dirimu ke rumah sakit, Ruki-chan. Secepatnya."

*

Rukia terduduk lemas melihat kertas di tangannya. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana, padahal ia ada di rumah sakit, dilihat sekian banyak orang. Tangannya gemetar, membuat kertas itu kusut. Matanya membaca kertas itu berulang-ulang.

Tak percaya.

Rukia tak percaya apa yang ia baca berulang-ulang. Rukia tak percaya dengan kertas di depannya.

Putus asa.

Ya, rasanya putus asa. Air matanya perlahan mengalir, semakin lama membanyak. Mengalir deras, membuat 'sungai' kecil di pipinya. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar, pundaknya naik-turun.

"Rukia!!"

Rukia menoleh. Hitsugaya berlari menghampirinya diikuti Rangiku dan Nemu. Kakaknya itu segera memeluknya, memaksanya berdiri. Sementara Rangiku merebut kertas di tangan Rukia.

"Tidak…Rukia…."

Rangiku menutup mulutnya yang terbuka. Nemu ikut membaca kertas itu dan menggeleng. Hitsugaya yang daritadi memeluk Rukia—berusaha menyembunyikan tangis gadis itu, ikut membacanya. Matanya membulat sempurna.

"Ru-Rukia…," Hitsugaya mengendurkan pelukannya sedikit, ingin tahu wajah Rukia, memastikan apakah kertas ini benar atau tidak.

"I-itu benar… Shiro-nii…. Ginjal…, aku sakit ginjal…. Dan harus dioperasi…," bisik Rukia tak jelas karena dibarengi dengan isak tangis.

Hitsugaya, Rangiku, dan Nemu saling berpandangan. Itu artinya, salah satu ginjal Rukia harus diambil dan harus ada seseorang yang menyumbangkan ginjalnya pada Rukia. Tapi… siapa orang itu? Rukia tak punya saudara, ia anak tunggal. Tidak mungkin Hisana karena tubuhnya lemah. Berarti tinggal Byakuya harapan satu-satunya.

*

Sejak itu, tatapan mata Rukia selalu kosong. Hitsugaya benar-benar telah kehilangan Rukia, baik sebagai adiknya, maupun sebagai wanita yang ia cintai. Setiap malam, insomnia Rukia selalu kambuh, tapi nggak mau minum teh. Meskipun ada Hitsugaya di sampingnya, ia akan memandang lurus-lurus ke atas, menatap langit berhiaskan bintang dan bulan yang hanya menjadi pantulan di mata violetnya.

Sejak saat itu, Rukia bagaikan jasad tanpa roh. Ketika ditanya, nggak nyambung. Pas orang menghiburnya, diem aja. Ia menolak semua ajakan Rangiku dan Nemu untuk berjalan-jalan dan menghabiskan waktunya untuk memandangi bunga sakura.

Suasana rumah Kuchiki berubah menjadi dingin begitu melihat keadaan Rukia. Hisana yang tadinya selalu semangat dalam pengobatannya dan penuh kasih sayang, jadi sering menangis. Byakuya yang tadinya dingin, namun tetap perhatian pada keluarganya, kini semakin pendiam dan sering menganggurkan pekerjaannya. Para Tetua Kuchiki pun menjadi suram karena memikirkan masa depan pewaris tunggal Kuchiki Corp. itu.

Hitsugaya yang ikutan pusing, memutuskan untuk curhat pada seseorang. Mungkin dengan itu sebagian isi hatinya bisa lega. Cowok itu mencari-cari seseorang yang pas untuk dihubungi dan enak di ajak curhat di handphonenya. Matanya memancarkan kepuasan begitu melihat nama yang bertengger di handphonenya; Nalian Isuramukyou.

"Halo, Nal?" sapa Hitsugaya.

"Oh, Genryuusai-sama!!" pekik sebuah suara cempreng—yang bukan milik Nalian, tentu saja.

"Naia, heh? Nalian mana?"

"Hng, di kamar mandi. Bentar," Naia menjauhkan handphone dari telinganya dan berteriak super kecang. "MAASS NALIAAAAANNN!!!"

"Nai, ngapain Nalian di kamar mandi?" tanya Hitsugaya sambil menunggu Nalian mengangkat teleponnya.

"Lo itu bukannya nanya kabar malah nanya kamar mandi. Mas Nalian ke kamar mandi yaa lagi buang aer! Emang orang nggak boleh buang aer?" omel Naia.

"Hehehe, iya iya? Gue pikir kena diare tu' anak," harap Hitsugaya.

"Ngarep lo! ntar kalo kena diare yang ngedengerin curhatan lo siapa? Lo mau curhat lagi kan? Cih, mirip cewek," ejek Naia. Hitsugaya segera membalas, namun Nalian menyambar handphonenya dari Naia.

"Halo? Genryuusai-san ya?" goda Nalian.

"Iya deh, terserah lo. Adek-kakak sama aja," keluh Hitsugaya kesal.

"Jadi… ada apa nih? Kenapa Rukia?" tanya Nalian to the point.

Setelah terkejut sebentar, Hitsugaya berbicara. "Rukia… sakit ginjal."

Diam sebentar di seberang. Dengan napas tertahan, Nalian berkata, "terus? Dia harus operasi? Siapa yang bakal nyumbangin ginjalnya?"

"Byakuya," jawab Hitsugaya. Lalu mereka terdiam lama, hingga akhirnya Hitsugaya berkata lagi.

"Gue pernah janji kan…, gue bakal ngejagain dia, apapun yang terjadi, Nal?" bisik Hitsugaya serak. Nalian terdiam, menahan napas.

"Apa hubungannya? Jangan bilang lo…."

Omongan Nalian terputus oleh penjelasan Hitsugaya. Berkali-kali Nalian menggeleng, melarang Hitsugaya, namun sepertinya tekad sahabatnya itu tak mudah dipatahkan.

"Kalo gitu, lo egois! Lo nggak bisa gitu, dong… yang bener aja!" Nalian putus asa.

"Hahaha…, gue egois ya? Pengecut lagi."

"Toushiro Hitsugaya Genryuusai!! Dengerin gue, gue serius!"

"Iya, gue emang egois dan pengecut kok. Udahlah, semua ini bakal mengakhiri keegoisan dan kepengecutan gue. Biar dia bahagia juga…."

*

Tengah malam, Hitsugaya menggeser pintu kamarnya. Ia berjalan ke tempat biasa ia dan Rukia menghabiskan malam bersama. Disana, Rukia duduk memeluk kakinya sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di dinding kaca.

"Nggak kedinginan?"

Rukia mengadah, melihat siapa yang datang walaupun sebenarnya ia sudah tahu dari suaranya.

"Shiro-nii…," bisiknya lirih. Sedetik kemudian, seluruh mukanya tertutup jaket biru Hitsugaya. "Uaakh!! Apa-apaan sih, Shiro-nii??!"

Hitsugaya tersenyum dingin seperti biasanya, "Hmp. Itu baru Rukia yang gue kenal."

Rukia menghalau jaket biru Hitsugaya, terkejut menatap kakaknya. "Eh?"

Hitsugaya tak menjawab, hanya menatap langit. Seling waktu berjalan, mereka terdiam lama.

"Rukia," panggil Hitsugaya.

"Hn?"

"2 hari lagi… lo operasi kan?"

"Hmm…," gumam Rukia tak jelas, namun ia mengangguk.

"Kalo gitu… mulai sekarang sampe 2 hari ke depan," Hitsugaya sengaja menggantung kalimatnya. "Lo mesti jadi Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki, adik gue yang gue kenal. Bukan yang kayak orang bosen hidup kemaren, ok?"

Alis Rukia mengerut, setengah kesal. "Maksudnya??"

"Ah, bego lo, masa gitu aja nggak ngerti sih?" Hitsugaya menghela napas sambil menghindari bogem Rukia. "Kalo lo mau operasi, harus semangat tinggi dong! Bukan kayak gini! Ntar operasinya gagal!"

"Sotoy! Jangan ngomong yang kayak gitu, ah! Serem tau!"

Hitsugaya mengernyitkan dahinya, agak tersinggung, "Emang bener. Gue tuh udah pernah operasi, jadi lebih tau! Elo yang sotoy!"

"Eh? Iya?" Rukia menatap Hitsugaya setengah kagum, setengah tak percaya.

"Iyalah. Dua kali sama besok. Pertama, waktu itu lagi manjat pohon mangga sama Nalian, terus jatoh gara-gara mau kabur karena ketauan yang punya mangga. Gue sempet patah tulang dan pelipis gue robek. Kedua, operasi besok.

"Hah? Besok mau operasi apa?"

"Ginjal juga. Bareng sama lo, ngegantiin bokap lo," jawab Hitsugaya kalem.

"HAAAAAHHH????!!!!"

*

**Flashback:**

"Permisi."

Seorang lelaki menggeser pintu, memasuki ruangan itu, lalu menutup pintu geser itu lagi. Ia bersimpuh di belakang seorang lelaki yang sedang serius menulis sesuatu.

"Ada apa?"

"Biarkan saya menggantikan Anda," kata lelaki yang duduk bersimpuh, to the point.

Pena yang digenggam lelaki kedua terhenti. Lalu ia meneruskan lagi. "Untuk apa?"

"Biar saya yang menyumbang ginjal untuk Rukia."

Jeda lama. Lelaki pertama tahu, lelaki kedua sedang terkejut dan menimbang-nimbang. "Kenapa?"

"Karena saya mencintai Rukia, anak Anda."

Jawaban-jawaban mantap dari lelaki pertama selalu membuat lelaki kedua terkejut. "Selain itu?"

"Itu saja."

"Belum tentu ginjalmu cocok dengan Rukia."

"Cocok. Saya sudah memeriksanya."

"Jadi… kau dan Rukia… berpacaran? Antar sepupu?"

"Tidak. Saya belum memberitahu Rukia soal perasaan saya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena sikapnya pasti akan berbeda jika tahu perasaan saya. Karena ia pasti akan menghindari saya. Karena ia takkan mau menerima perlakuan saya padanya."

"Pengecut."

"Ya, saya memang pengecut. Sejak Rukia pindah ke Indonesia, saya mulai menyadari perasaan itu. Namun saya lebih suka melindunginya diam-diam, tak usah ia sadar dan mengetahui siapa yang melindunginya. Saya pun tak berniat memberitahu Rukia soal perasaan saya padanya."

"Cinta plantonik, maksudmu?"

"Ya. Biarkan saja ia memilih lelaki yang ia cintai."

"Kau rela melakukan apa saja demi dia? Meskipun itu harus melepaskannya dari genggamanmu?"

"Saya tak pernah menggenggamnya. Saya hanya melindunginya. Saya rela mati demi dia. Demi kebahagiaannya. Demi senyumnya."

"Saya mengerti," kini, lelaki kedua berbalik, memberikan sepucuk surat dan pena pada lelaki pertama. Lelaki pertama tersenyum puas, menandatangani surat tersebut.

"Terima kasih."

Lelaki kedua hanya mengangguk. "Tapi saya harap, kau lebih berani."

Lelai pertama hanya diam di tempatnya. Ia sudah berdiri, menggeser pintu, namun belum keluar.

"Nyatakan perasaanmu setelah operasi nanti."

"Baik!"

*

"Kau yakin, Shiro-chan?" tanya Unohana cemas.

"Yakin," jawab Hitsugaya mantap. "Lagipula aku sudah pernah dioperasi sebelumnya, memang kenapa sih?"

"Tidak tapi…."

"Sebagai orang tua, wajar kan, kalau kami mengkhawatirkanmu. Apalagi alasanmu tak jelas begitu," keluh Ukitake.

"Ayolah, Okaa-san, Outo-san. Aku sudah pernah di operasi dan ini juga operasi biasa—"

"Jangan main-main dengan operasi, Shiro!!" Unohana bangkit. Hitsugaya terkejut, mengadah, menatap ibunya yang marah.

"Ma-maaf, Okaa-san."

"Operasi adalah jalan terakhir! Kau tak boleh meremehkannya!"

"Maafkan aku, Okaa-san. Tapi maaf, tekadku sudah bulat."

Unohana melirik Ukitake yang balas meliriknya. Mereka berdua akhirnya mengangguk lemah, mengijinkan Hitsugaya operasi.

* * *

yeap... begitulah~~ sayang sekali tak ada Next Chapter disini, khuhuhu (bilang aja males).

Nah, balesan repiu:

Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki: ah, sudah ketauan di chap ini kan? hohoho... iya, emang shiro nyari-nyari kesempatan tuh *ngelirik shiro sambil pura-pura bisik-bisik ala ibu-ibu gosip*

Azalea Yukiko: yeap, setuju sekalee~ wkwkwkwk... bikin mati nggak ya? nggak tau deh. Kayaknya sih iya, hmm, mengingat tukang ojekku dulu meninggal gara-gara ginjal -hiks-

Jess Kuchiki: hah? Hisana kenapa? aah... anda bisa lihat jawabannya disini ;)

shiro-yui: BETUL!! emang makin lama makin sinetron banget... jadinya mau saya akhiri sebentar lagi.. -hiks-

Rizu: ahahaha... hebat!! betul betul betul~ huaa, gimana ya? liat aja deh endingnya besok-besok wkwkwkwk.. aih, kamu lagi flu? minum panadol!! *nyodorin panadol*

Yue Ecchi: aih.. terimakasih pujian dan reviewnya~ saya sangat terharu *ngelap ingus* datang lagi yaa~~ *nerbangin saputangan*

ruki4062jo: betulbetulbetul~ reunian sama mantan sendiri mana enak ==

BeenBin: iya, udah apdet maass! emang itu reuni terburuk =.=

Sora Chand: he-eh, maaf udah ngecewain dan baguslah kamu tetep suka ^^

yoshh... selesai... jangan lupa, review!!


	19. Pengorbanan Hitsugaya

Halo.... Saya kembali lagi. Maaf, lama nunggu apdetannya ya~ Males ngomong lebih banyak... mending kalian baca langsung aja deh!

Disclaimer: Bleach milik Kubo Tite dan saya hanya meminjam karakter-karater di komik/anime Bleach tanpa ijin. Mohon maaf.

Ok~ Happy Reading!! ^^

* * *

**Chap 19: Pengorbanan Hitsugaya**

Ia menoleh. Di balik sofa hitam itu, sesosok tua renta mengangkat telepon. Ia terdiam lama, membiarkan lawan bicaranya mendominasi. Tak lama, mata sipitnya terbuka, menunjukkan pupil matanya yang mengecil.

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera kesana," akhirnya ia bicara. Dan klik! Telepon ditutup. Lalu diangkat lagi.

"Ya, Genryuusai-san?" sapaan Isane yang khas menjawab.

"Batalkan semua pertemuan hari ini. Pesan pesawat ke Jepang, secepatnya!"

"A-ap—"

"Jangan banyak omong! Laksanakan saja apa yang kusuruh!" bentak lelaki tua itu. Di balik dinding, sekertarisnya terkesiap. Baru kali ini Yamamoto Genryuusai membentaknya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Genryuusai tua itu keluar dari ruangannya. Langkahnya besar-besar, cepat, dan sangat terburu-buru. Isane segera mengikutinya.

"Anda mau kemana G-Genryuusai-sama? Jepang? U-untuk apa?" tanyanya takut-takut sambil mencoba menjejeri langkah bosnya.

"Rumah sakit."

"Ru-rumah sakit? A-ap—"

"Shiro," ucapnya singkat, datar, namun jelas. Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan cucu angkatnya itu.

* * *

Rukia membuka matanya pelan. Orang pertama yang ia lihat adalah ibunya, Hisana. Matanya merah sembap, hidungnya pun merah. Orang kedua adalah ayahnya yang biasa saja. Khas ayahnya. Lalu orang ketiga dan keempat adalah Rangiku dan Nemu yang tersenyum kaku. Itu baru aneh. Ada apa dengan mereka? Harusnya mereka seneng dong, sahabatnya bangun. Atau mungkin… kelelahan? Entahlah, Rukia malas menanyakannya.

"Kau… baik-baik saja kan, Nak?" tanya ibunya penuh kekhawatiran. Rukia mengangguk pelan, berusaha duduk, bersender pada bantal. Matanya menerawang, mencari sesuatu. Ada yang kurang disini. Ada… sesuatu yang… aneh, bolong, kurang, tak lengkap….

Tunggu.

Mata Rukia membulat. Itu dia yang kosong. Yang bolong, kurang, dan tak lengkap.

Shiro-nii?

Dimana Shiro-nii?

"Shi-Shiro-nii? Dimana Shiro-nii?" tanya Rukia parau.

Hisana dan Byakuya saling bertukar pandang. Begitupula Rangiku dan Nemu, mereka saling berpandangan sedih. Aneh. Ada apa dengan Shiro-nii? Shiro-nii_nya?_

"Toushiro…," Byakuya berkata, agak ragu. "Ada yang salah dengan operasi kalian. Kesalahan teknis, tentu saja. Dan—"

"Shiro-nii? Kenapa dia?" potong Rukia.

"Ada kesalahan teknis pada operasi kalian," ulang Byakuya, "Membuat Toushiro harus banyak beristirahat."

Rukia mengerutkan keningnya. "Beristirahat?" tanyanya. Bukan tipe Shiro-nii sekali, yang istirahat sementara sepupunya—ralat, adiknya—baru selesai di operasi. Atau mungkin… dia belum sadar seperti Rukia? Harusnya ayahnya bilang 'dia belum sadar' bukan 'dia harus banyak beristirahat'.

Melihat pandangan ragu Rukia, ibunya segera memeluk Rukia. Erat. Erat sekali. Membuat Rukia merasakan punggungnya basah oleh air mata.

"Toushiro… koma…," bisik ibunya tak jelas karena penuh isak tangis dan pelan sekali. Namun jelas bagi Rukia.

Jelas.

Shiro-nii.

Shiro-nii_nya._

Koma.

Karenanya.

Karena_nya._

Karena Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki.

Lalu mata Rukia gelap.

* * *

Kamar 503. VVIP.

"Hhh…," Rukia menghela napas setelah membaca papan yang tergantung di atas pintu. Ia mengetuknya pelan, namun tak ada jawaban. _Tentu saja, bodoh!!_ bentak Rukia pada dirinya sendiri, dalam hati.

Ia membuka pintu itu perlahan. Wallpaper berwarna biru langit menyambutnya, bersama sofa berwarna cream besar, dan vas bunga mahal dengan bunga yang warnanya sudah mulai gelap, dan tentu saja, kasur putih berisi sang-pewaris-tunggal-Genryuusai dengan peralatan yang membantunya hidup. Rukia masuk dan menutup pintu kamar itu. Sepatunya bergesekan dengan karpet cream lembut. Ya, kamar mewah untuk pewaris tunggal Genryuusai.

Rukia berjalan memutari tempat tidur dan mengganti bunga yang warnanya sudah tua itu dengan warna yang lebih cerah. Ia lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah di ujung kamar. Setelah itu ia berjalan ke sofa di sebelah tempat tidur. Dimana sang Pangeran terbaring lemah, menunggu ajal menjemputnya. Hah.

Rukia mengulum sprei putih yang menyelimuti tubuh Hitsugaya dengan tangannya. Ia memandangi wajah Hitsugaya sepuas-puasnya. Lalu ia tertawa sendiri saat membayangkan kalau Hitsugaya menyadari Rukia menatapnya lama-lama…, Hitsugaya pasti akan berkata 'apa lo, liat-liat?' atau 'kenapa sih? Ada apaan dimuka gue?'. Kemudian tawa suram itu terhenti, dan menjadi tangisan. Tangisan pilu yang selalu Rukia mainkan saat ia ke kamar ini.

"Shiro-nii… maafkan aku…," bisiknya lirih. Namun wajah tampan itu bergeming. Rambut abunya, kulit pucatnya, tubuhna terbaring kaku, diselmuti kain putih. Tangannya dihias berbagai macam benda yang mirip kabel, mengalirkan suatu cairan aneh yang Rukia tak mengerti. Sementara itu, mesin disebelah Rukia berjalan terus, naik-turun, seperti sandi rumput dalam Pramuka. Hanya mesin itulah yang Rukia mengerti. Tandanya, Hitsugaya masih hidup. Artinya Shiro-nii_nya _masih hidup.

Rukia menggenggam tangan Hitsugaya. Dingin. Beku. Lalu membiarkan tetesan air matanya jatuh ke tangan dingin nan beku itu.

"Kenapa… kenapa kau…?" Rukia tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi. Penyesalannya keluar lagi, meledak, memporak-porandakan hatinya. Rukia tak bisa berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Salah_nya_lah Hitsugaya terbaring koma sampai 6 bulan seperti ini. Salah_nya_lahmembuat Tantenya menangis terus-terusan, membuat baik Oomnya maupun Yama-jii, tak memperdulikan perusahaan Genryuusai. Semua ini salahnya. Salah_nya._

"Kenapa…? Kenapa, Shiro-nii? Kenapa kau merelakan salah satu ginjalmu untukku? Mengapa… mengapa…," Rukia lagi-lagi tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Suaranya teredam oleh isak tangisnya sendiri.

Rukia menunggu.

Menunggu Sang Pangeran bangun, dan berkata, "Jangan menangis…."

Tapi Sang Pangeran tak bangun sesuai harapannya. Ia tetap tertidur lelap. Tak sadarkan diri.

Rukia menunggu.

Menunggu Hitsugaya memeluknya, menenangkannya, dan berkata, "Jangan nangis dong, cengeng bener lo jadi cewek!" atau "Yaahh… dia nangis lagi. Ngapain nangis? Nangis nggak nyelesaiin masalah, Rukia Kuchikiii!!"

Tapi Hitsugaya tak memeluknya ataupun menenangkannya. Tak ada kata-kata 'penghibur' yang keluar dari mulut Hitsugaya.

Rukia menunggu.

Menunggu Shiro-nii_nya_ bergerak, membuka matanya, dan terkejut menatap Rukia menangis sambil memeluk tangannya.

Tapi Shiro-nii_nya_ tak bergerak ataupun membuka mata. Boro-boro terkejut, bangun aja nggak.

"Permisi…."

Rukia tersentak kaget. Ia segera menghapus air matanya. "I-iya??"

Yang datang adalah dokter. Dokter dan susternya. "Oh maaf, kami—"

"Tak apa," ujar Rukia disertai senyuman kaku.

"Kebetulan, kami juga ingin bicara dengan keluarga pasien. Maaf, Anda siapanya?"

"Oh, aku adikny, ngg—sepupunya," ralat Rukia cepat.

"Bisakah Anda menghubungi orang tua pasien? Terima kasih sebelumnya."

Rukia mengangguk singkat. Ia mengeluarkan handphonenya dan menelepon Ukitake dan Unohana.

* * *

Di ruangan itu hanya ada 3 orang. Dokter, Unohana, dan Ukitake. Sementara, Rukia menahan napasnya, mencuri dengan di balik pintu.

"Sangat berat bagi saya mengatakan ini," ucap si dokter. "Tapi Kami sudah menunggu 6 bulan dan itu terlalu lama. Jadi… kami memiliki pilihan untuk Anda berdua untuk memilih."

Baik Unohana maupun Ukitake hanya bisa diam. Mereka menunggu dokter itu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Pilihannya hanya ada dua; pertama, membiarkan anak Anda bertahan hidup—yang hanya akan menghabiskan uang, karena biaya rumah sakit yang tidak murah."

Dokter itu membuat jeda sedkit. Ia menghela napas, dan melanjutkan sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Kedua…, menyuntik mati anak Anda...."

* * *

Dikit banget ya? Hahaha... bodo ah, yang penting apdet toh? /plakk/ Keh, selamat membaca balesan review;

Rizu Auxe 09: noh, sudah saya tambahin toh? hehe... maklum, saya kan males ngetik nama panjang-panjang *dijitak* Lant, nama nee-sanmu itu Rizu Auxe apa Rizu Shion sih? saya bingung atuh. Oh iya, Hitsugaya gitu lho.... bilang ke Byakuya yanng omnya sendiri berani, tapi ngomong ke Rukia mandek terus =.= baguslah kau sudah sembuh... sekarang malah saya yang kayaknya bakal pilek

d-She ryuusei Hakuryuu: ah, terimakasih reviewnyaa... ^^ yeap, begitulah Hitsugaya. Ini udah apdet kok ^^

Sora Chand: Emang! Hitsu TOP BGT dah~ sip, ASAP banget nih (halah)

Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki: ehehe... gimana ya? gimana ya? *dijitak*

tobi anak-bae: iya, nggak papa ^^ yang penting review toh? hehe... Emang, Hitsugaya baek banget...hiks, seandainya saya punya kakak kayak gitu...hiks *ngelap ingus* ah, ada yang mati nggak ya? gimana ya? gimana ya? *ditampol*

ruki4069jo: woo... aku juga mau! ya, Rukianya sih sembuh, tapi Hitsunya? kaget kan?

Vlauerayet Getelionpatra: iya, ga papa kok, yang penting kan review ^^... hehehe... Hitsu belum mati, masih koma wakakak *hobi banget bikin chara kesiksa* Ah, tak apa kalau mau bersotoy-sotoy ria, saya juga hobi bersotoy-sotoy ria kok *digaplok*

Bed wetter_livi: wah, kalo Hitsu 5x operasi, kasian dong... walaupun saya hobi bikin chara kesiksa sih, wekekek.... sekali lagi, Hitsu belom mati, tapi koma dulu. Biarin ah, dia kesiksa dulu wekekekek *dibogem* Ah! gampang aja ngebayanginnya!! Rambut Hitsugaya seperti biasa, ditambah ekor tipis bertengger di bahunya. Rambut Hitsugaya BUKAN kayak Renji, karena yang ia panjangin cuma beberapa helai aja (halah)

Yue Ecchi: selamat dataaang~ ^^ Aiiiih... makasih Yue-san!! *sok akrab* makasih makasih makasih~ *peluk-peluk Yue* penasaran ya? Liat saja chap-chap berikutnya! *promosi*

**Promosi: **review fic HitsuRuki oneshotku yang judulnya Jigsaw Puzzle ya... thanks before ^^ *dijitak*

Wokeh, mari sama-sama kita budayakan aksi review, baik di fic ini maupun di fic saya di atas /plakk/ Ayo kita sama-sama klik tulisan 'Review This Story' bareng-bareng! Satu... Dua... Tiga...!!


	20. The End

oke, sebelumnya, saya mau bilang; ini memang sudah tamat, tapi BUKAN chapter terakhir. Ada epilognya nanti, yang Inya Allah kupublish hari Rabu depan. Jadi, nggak usah banyak cing-cong, just happy reading!

Discalimer: Bleach punya Kubo Tite

* * *

**Chapter 20: The End**

Enam orang itu terdiam lama. Di ruangan besar berdinding dan berlantai kayu itu, hanya jarum panjang—yang menunjukkan detik-lah yang boleh bersuara. Sisanya terdiam. Sesekali memang terdengar isakan, namun pelan. Atau helaan napas berat. Semuanya tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Orang pertama, Byakuya. Ia menunggu yang tertua untuk bicara. Membiarkan seluruh orang memikirkan nasib anak itu—keponakannya—nanti.

Orang kedua, Ukitake. Ia terdiam, memejamkan mata, berpikir tentang 'rapat' ini. Tentang nasib anaknya nanti.

Orang ketiga, Unohana. Menangis tanpa suara. Sesekali terisak, diikuti isakan dua orang yang lain. Menangis nasib anaknya nanti.

Orang keempat, Hisana. Menangis juga, tapi tak separah Unohana. Kadang-kadang menjadi backing vocal Unohana kalau kehabisan napas. Ikut memikirkan nasib keponakannya nanti.

Orang kelima, Rukia. Menangis, terisak, merasa sangat bersalah. Lebih parah dari Unohana karena ia pikir, Shiro-nii koma karenanya. Otaknya hampir hancur memikirkan nasib kakaknya, sepupunya nanti.

Orang keenam, Yamamoto Genryuusai. Terdiam, tanpa suara. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Mungkinkah ia—buissnes man sejati—memikirkan cucu, meskipun itu cucu angkatnya? Tentu saja, ia kan masih punya hati.

Setelah beberapa menit—atau beberapa jam?—berlalu, Yamamoto Genryuusai berbicara.

"Jadi…," ia berdehem sebentar, membuat seluruh orang di ruangan itu mengangkat wajahnya. "Shiro koma dari 6 bulan lalu. Dan sampai sekarang, tak ada perkembangan. Dokter bilang, kemungkinan ia sadar dan bertahan hidup sangat tipis. Jadi dokter memberi kita 2 pilihan. Menahan Shiro tetap hidup namun diambang kematian… atau disuntik mati?"

Semuanya kembali terdiam. Semuanya kembali kedalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Aku tidak setuju," suara berat Byakuya memecah keheningan. Semua orang kini menatapnya. Mata Byakuya yang tajam menatap mereka satu-persatu. Rukia menatap Byakuya heran. Bukan karena Byakuya tak setuju, tapi karena mata Byakuya yang aneh. Aura yang aneh. Aneh untuk seorang Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Aku tak setuju," ulang Byakuya. "Karena ia belum menepati janjinya padaku."

Hisana menatap Byakuya tak percaya. Jadi Byakuya tak setuju keponakannya disuntik mati karena keponakannya masih punya hutang?? Tapi Hisana melihat sesuatu di mata Byakuya, membuatrnya menahan amarah. Pasti itu hanya alasan Byakuya. Hatinya kembali tenang.

"Aku juga tak setuju," ucap Rukia gemetar. "Shiro-nii… pasti bisa bertahan. Pasti ia bisa keluar. Pasti ia bisa sembuh. Aku yakin…."

"Begitu pula aku," kata Ukitake. "Shiro pasti bisa sembuh. Dia _harus_ sembuh."

Semua orang kembali diam. Mereka menunggu Unohana dan Hisana berbicara.

"Aku….," Unohana terisak lagi. "Aku tak tega melihat Shiro seperti ini. Ini… dia terlalu meremehkan operasi, membuatnya seperti ini," bayang-bayang Hitsugaya menghantui wanita berkepang itu.

"Aku setuju," ucap Hisana tertahan. "Maaf, tapi aku… aku hanya tak tega melihat Toushiro di ambang kematian seperti itu."

Kini tinggal Yamamoto Genryuusai yang belum memberikan pendapatnya.

"Aku… tak setuju, tentu saja," ucapnya jelas. "Ia adalah seorang Genryuusai. Aku takkan mengadopsinya kalau ia tak bisa bertahan. Aku tahu pasti."

Semuanya setuju. 2 lawan 4. Genryuusai Hitsugaya Toushiro tidak akan disuntik mati.

* * *

Sudah 8 bulan Hitsugaya koma. Dan ia tetap bertahan. Grafik kehipannya masih bergerak. Tapi tak ada harapan untuk hidup. Dokter sudah angkat tangan, dan keberadaan Hitsugaya hanya menuh-menuhin kamar VVIP.

Rukia sendiri ogah pulang ke Amerika. Ia tetap setia menjenguk kakaknya tiap hari, membawakan bunga, dan kadang bertingkah seperti orang gila; ngobrol dengan orang koma. Menangis sendiri, bicara sendiri, tertawa sendiri. Hisana dan Byakuya sampai geleng-geleng melihat anaknya.

"Shiro-nii…," ucap Rukia. Ia menghela napas sebentar, lalu melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku kangen…. Shiro-nii kapan bangun sih? Semua ngawatirin kau tau!!"

"Hahaha, aku jadi keinget pas pertama kali Yama-jii tau Shiro-nii koma," lanjut Rukia. Matanya menerawang jauh. "Yama-jii langsung menggugat dokter yang mengoperasi kita. Untung Tante Hana menahannya. Kalo itu beneran terjadi, mungkin sekarang dokter itu udah dipenjara kali ya? Hahahaha," ia tertawa paksa.

"Saat itu…aku berpikir, apa yang Shiro-nii katakan kalau mendengar itu ya? Mungkin kau akan marah-marah, bilang nggak pentinglah, lebaylah, overlah, atau lainnya. Aku bisa membayangkan, alismu berkerut, matamu akan menyipit, dan bibirmu akan cemberut. Kesal."

Diam. Tak ada yang membalas.

"Shiro-niii!!!!" jerit Rukia tertahan. Ia menelungkupkan kepalanya di sebelah Hitsugaya. Frustasi.

"Rukia?"

Rukia mengadahkan kepalanya. Muncul Ichigo dan Hinamori yang tersenyum kaku di pintu.

"Ah, halo…," sapa Rukia agak malas. "Akhirnya kalian menjenguknya juga."

"I-iya."

"Kalau begitu aku keluar dulu ya?" kata Rukia tersenyum paksa. Ia beranjak keluar. Ichigo dan Hinamori hanya bisa saling berpandangan.

* * *

"Rukia!"

Rukia menoleh. Lagi-lagi Hinamori dan Ichigo.

"Sudah selesai? Kenapa tak meneleponku saja?" Rukia berdiri, menyilahkan mereka duduk.

"Kami baru ingin meneleponmu, tapi ayahmu sudah datang duluan," cerita Hinamori. Ia memesan makanan di kantin rumah sakit itu. Setelah ia duduk kembali, Rukia meliriknya dan Ichigo secara bergantian, menyelidik.

"Hah? Outo-san?" Rukia mengangkat bahu. Yang penting Shiro-nii ada yang jaga deh.

"Jadi?" Rukia berkata santai sambil menutup botol air mineralnya. "Ada apa dengan kalian?"

Alis Ichigo yang mengerut, kini makin rapat kerutannya. "Maksudnya?"

"Yah… kulihat, kalian kemana-mana bersama. Ada apa nih? Nggak ngasih tau gue gitu?" goda Rukia.

Muka Hinamori dan Ichigo memerah. "Bu-bukannya begitu!! Ichigo bagiku hanyalah seorang kakak!"

"Y-yah, seperti kau dan Toushirolah!" tambah Ichigo.

Rukia menyenderkan punggungnya. Alisnya terangkat sebelah. "Oh, begitu ya? Jadi kalian sekarang berubah menjadi tokoh antagonis? Begitu?"

"Maksudnya??"

"Yaa…," Rukia menahan napas, lalu mengeluarkannya mendadak dengan bahasa Indonesa. "Kenapa sih kalian nggak ngasih tau gue?? Lo pikir gue nggak tau apa yag terjadi pada kalian??"

Sunyi sebentar.

"Hahahahaha…."

Lalu tawa terdengar. Ichigo, Hinamori, dan Rukia, telah melepaskan topeng mereka. Kembali seperti jaman SMA mereka dulu.

* * *

Byakuya menarik tirai jendela. Gelap. Ya, memang sekarang sudah malam, dan Rukia belum datang, padahal tasnya ada disini. Dasar ceroboh.

Awalnya, Byakuya hanya ingin menjenguk Rukia—yah, menjenguk keponkannya juga sih, tapi yang ada malah teman SMA-nya di Indonesia. Biarlah Rukia reunian sebentar. Ia juga butuh hiburan, bukan menangis terus di depan Hitsugaya.

Pandangan Byakuya beralih. Ia menatap keponakannya tajam. Pucat, seperti mayat. Bisa dibilang dia memang 'calon mayat'. Apalagi warna rambut dan pakaian, juga selimut yang mendukung, membuat penampilannya makin mendekati mayat. Byakuya tak habis pikir, kenapa Rukia bisa jadi gila—bicara sendiri, menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri, ketawa sendiri, nggak ada yang ngerespon—karena keponakannya ini.

"Kau masih punya janji denganku Hitsugaya Toushiro," ucap Byakuya dingin. Ia memandang langit lewat jendela, memunggungi Hitsugaya.

"Kau harus menyatakan perasaanmu pada anakku. Itu janjimu," kata Byakuya lagi. Kini ia melirik Hitsugaya bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu kamar.

Rukia.

"Outo-san? Outo-san masih disini? Dari tadi? Menungguku?" tanya Rukia bertubi-tubi.

"Hanya menjengukmu," jawab Byakuya singkat.

"Ah," Rukia menunduk. "Terima kasih, Outo-san."

Rukia duduk di sofa samping tempat tidur Hitsugaya. Tangannya kembali menggenggam tangan Hitsugaya, seperti biasa. "Oh ya, Outo-san, hari ini aku menginap ya?"

Alis Byakuya terangkat sebelah.

"Ya? Please?"

"Terserah kau saja."

Rukie melonjak girang. "Makasih Outo-saaann!!!" serunya. Tiba-tiba, sesuatu bergerak.

"Eh?" Rukia tertegun. Tangan Hitsugaya di genggamannya bergerak!! Hitsugaya bergerak!! "Shiro-nii!!"

Byakuya menghampiri anaknya dan keponakannya itu. Ya, tangan Hitsugaya memang bergerak sedikit. Sedikit.

"Panggil dokter, nggak, Outo-san?" tanya Rukia ragu. Byakuya menggeleng. Mereka memperhatikan Hitsugaya dengan seksama. Tak lama, mata Hitsugaya terbuka.

"Engh?"

"Shiro-nii?!!" pekik Rukia kesenangan.

"Akh…," Hitsugaya memejamkan sebelah matanya karena pekikan Rukia.

"Biar kupanggil dokter!!" seru Rukia yang kini berlari keluar. Byakuya geleng-geleng kepala. Padahal kalau mau panggil dokter tinggal tekan intercon yang ada di samping tempat tidur.

"Kau bisa menepati janjimu sekarang, kan?" tanya Byakuya to the point.

Hitsugaya tertegun sebentar. Lalu sebelah bibirnya naik ke atas, membentuk senyuman aneh. "Tentu saja. Aku telah berjanji kan?"

BRAK!!

Pintu terbuka.

Rukia masuk bersama dokter. Dokter dan susternya segera memeriksa Hitsugaya.

"Ini benar-benar mengangumkan!! Bagaimana bisa… kau bisa sadar??" gumam dokter itu berkali-kali.

Hitsugaya hanya memutar bola matanya, dan melirik Rukia dan Byakuya. Mata violet Rukia bercahaya, ekspresi wajahnya seakan-akan ia orang-paling-bahagia-di-dunia. Sementara wajah Byakuya tanpa ekspresi, asyik menatap langit.

* * *

Pagi itu, Hitsugaya membuka matanya pelan. Di sampingnya, Rukia menggenggam tangannya. Hangat.

Sudah 2 hari semenjak ia sadar. Semua orang senang dan datang ke kamarnya. Walhasil, kamarnya yang dulu hanya berisi peralatan dokter, sofa, dan vas bunga, kini bertambah. Ada kue, buah-buahan, parcel, snack, bunga-bungaan, dan lain-lain.

Tapi Hitsugaya tak peduli dengan semua itu. Yang ia lebih pedulikan adalah gadis di sampingnya ini.

Rukia Kuchiki.

Hitsugaya memejamkan matanya lagi, mencoba merasakan kehangan genggaman tangan Rukia. Pantas saja mimpinya begitu indah tadi. Kalau begitu, ia tak ingin bangun.

"Uhh… Shiro-nii?"

Hitsugaya membuka matanya. "Ohayou, Rukia."

"Eh? Sudah bangun?" Rukia mengucek matanya. Tangannya yang menggengam tangan Hitsugaya tertarik. Hitsugaya menarik tangan itu kembali, membuat Rukia tersentak kaget.

"Shi-Shiro-nii??"

Hitsugaya menatap Rukia tajam. Tepat di manik mata. Alis Rukia mengerut, namun tak mengurangi keindahan mata violet itu.

Hitsugaya menghela napas. Ia sudah terlanjur 'basah' memegang tangan Rukia. Kenapa nggak sekalian aja?

Hitsugaya memejamkan matanya, lalu akhirnya berbicara.

"Rukia, dengarkan aku," ucap Hitsugaya serius. Ia merubah posisinya, dari tidur, menjadi duduk, namun tak melepaskan tangannya dari Rukia. Ia lalu menyuruh Rukia duduk di tepi tempat tidur, bukan di sofa seperti biasa. Kini, wajah mereka berhadapan.

"Hhh… sudah lama ini ingin kukatakan denganmu," mulai Hitsugaya. Mata hijau emeraldnya menatap Rukia, tepat di manik mata. Membuat Rukia salah tingkah, berkali-kali ia mencoba melirik benda lain. Namun mata emerald Hitsugaya bagai jam perak yang bergoyang perlahan, menghipnotisnya.

"Setelah aku mengatakan ini, kumohon…, jangan kau lari atau bersembunyi dariku. Meskipun kau tak bisa membalasnya, tetaplah jadi adikku. Ok?" Hitsugaya mengacak rambut Rukia pelan, penuh sayang. Matanya bersinar lembut, penuh kasih sayang. Lebih dari kasih sayang seorang kakak kepada adiknya. Rukia sadar akan hal itu. Dan mata itu… astaga…, baru kali ini Rukia menyadarinya. Betapa indahnya mata itu. Betapa menghipnotisnya mata itu.

Rukia menelan ludah. Jantungnya berdegup keras. Makin lama makin cepat. Tak karuan. Makin cepat. Cepat. Cepat. Tidak…, sepertinya ia mulai jantungan.

"Rukia Kuchiki," mulut Hitsugaya terbuka. Wajahnya tetap tenang, meskipun sebenarnya, keadaannya sama saja dengan Rukia. "Aku… aku mencintaimu."

(A/N: maaf, jeda sebentar. Author pengen ngambil napas dulu. Ambil napas… hhhh… hembuskan… hhyyuuhh. Akhirnya… akhirnya… akhirnya…, lama sekali saya menunggu… akhirnya si Shiro ngomong juga. Oke, baiklah, silahkan lanjutkan!)

Jantung Hitsugaya berdetak 2 kali lebih cepat—tunggu, 3 kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tangannya yang terus menggenggam tangan Rukia mulai berkeringat, padahal AC kamar begitu dingin. Saat itu, saat Hitsugaya menyatakan perasaannya…. Saat jantung Rukia ikut berdetak lebih cepat…. Saat mereka berbicara dengan bahasa tubuh, mencoba memahami satu sama lain.

Mereka terdiam…, lama sekali. Tapi masing-masing tak ingin semua ini berakhir. Karena akhirnya, Hitsugaya menyatakan perasaannya, membuat perasaan mereka menyatu, menjadi satu.

Hitsugaya segera mengambil keputusan sekaligus mengantisipasi kediaman mereka ini. Tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Rukia bergerak, mengelus pipi mulus Rukia. Sebelah tangannya mendorong kepala Rukia lebih dekat… dekat… dekat…, hingga wajah mereka tinggal beberapa senti lagi.

Sementara itu, Rukia tak bisa bergerak. Kaku. Ia hanya bisa pasrah begitu tangan Hitsugaya menuntunya, mengelus pipinya sendiri. Ia hanya bisa pasrah begitu tangan Hitsugaya mendorong pelan kepalanya mendekat. Ia hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti hasratnya yang sepertinya melawan otaknya. _Tidak… tidak mungkin…! Kami bersaudara…, kamu sepupu!! Tidak… ini tidak boleh…_pikirnya. Tapi hasaratnya, hatinya, bahkan tubuhnya melawan perintah otak! Ternyata tubuh Rukia mengajak hati dan perasaannya bergabung melawan otak, meminta akal sehat Rukia menurunkan egonya sedikit, merendahkan pikirannya sedikit. Kurang ajar. Mereka berkoalisi rupanya.

Dan ketika bibir Hitsugaya menekan bibir Rukia, tangan Rukia yang bebar bergerak. Upayanya mendorong tubuh Hitsugaya—yang meski kecil, namun bidang—gagal. Dan ternyata, si tangan ikut bersekongkol dengan tubuh dan perasaan Rukia! Si tangan itu bergerak, dari dada ke pundak, pundak ke leher, menggelayut manja di leher Hitsugaya. Alias Shiro-nii. Alias kakaknya sendiri. Alias sepupunya sendiri.

Dan ketika Hitsugaya memaksa Rukia membuka mulutnya, Rukia hanya bisa pasrah. Otaknya sudah menyerah pada tubuh dan hatinya, membuat Rukia ikut membiarkan Hitsugaya menciumnya lebih dalam.

Oh My God….

Kalau boleh jujur, ya… Rukia menyukainya. Menyukai saat Hitsugaya menyentuh tangannya, menggenggam tangannya hangat. Menyukai saat Hitsugaya memeluknya, berbicara dengannya, meledeknya, atau marah-marah. Tapi bukan berarti Rukia _mencintainya _kan? Iya kan?

Tapi Rukia sadar, jantungnya berdegup kencang tadi. Dan saat Hitsugaya menciumnya lembut, Rukia menikmatinya. Oh tidak, dunia sudah gila. Rukia Kuchiki menikmati ciuman lembut Toushiro Hitsugaya. Bumi, telanlah Rukia.

Iya, iya, emang lebay, tapi itulah yang Rukia rasakan dan Rukia pikirkan. Untung di kamar itu cuma ada Rukia dan Hitsugaya. Tapii… tetap saja kan?! Rukia nggak tau harus gimana lagi menghadapi Hitsugaya setelah ciuman ini. Ciuman yang… manis, sih, tapi sekarang ia merasa sesak.

"Ukh…."

"Ah, maaf!" Hitsugaya menarik lagi wajahnya. Mukanya memerah, namun ia tersenyum geli, seolah meremehkan Rukia. "Kau… kehabisan napas ya?"

"Uuukhh…," gumam Rukia tak jelas. Ia menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangan. Malu. Mukanya pasti merah sekali.

Dan tawa Hitsugaya pun meledak. Betapa lucunya Rukia saat muka memerah seperti itu.

"Ya ampun, kau ini," Hitsugaya geleng-geleng kepala di tengah tawanya. Rukia hanya bisa menatap Hitsugaya dari sela-sela jarinya, cemberut. Hitsugaya yang jarang sekali tertawa… kini menampakkkan tawanya. Di depan Rukia. Gadis yang baru saja ia 'tembak'. Dan Rukia terpana di tengah-tengah kekesalannya. Ia baru sadar…, mengapa semua cewek bisa bertekuk lutut di hadapan kakaknya. Mengapa Momo bisa gila karena sepupunya. Mengapa semua orang berkata Hitsugaya sangat sempurna. Mengapa semua orang bilang betapa kerennya Shiro-nii. Ya, itu Shiro-nii_nya._

Mata emeraldnya yang menyipit. Alisnya yang biasa tertekuk, kini membingkai matanya. Dahinya yang penuh kerutan, kini tertarik otot wajahnya. Mulutnya yang melengkung manis. Dan tubuhnya yang berguncang karena tawa yang ia hasilnya. Jadi ini jawabannya?

Menyadari tatapan mata Rukia, Hitsugaya balas memandangnya lembut. Ia melepaskan tangan Rukia dari wajahnya sendiri satu-persatu, pelan-pelan. Setelah ia berhasil melihat wajah merah Rukia seutuhnya, ia menahan tawanya dan mengecup pipi Rukia pelan. Rukia terkejut, sangat terkejut, membuat ekspresi wajahnya aneh. Lalu Hitsugaya tertawa lagi.

"Shiro-nii mengerjaiku ya?" umpat Rukia kesal.

Tawa Hitsugaya terhenti. Mukanya tanpa ekspresi. "Tidak. Aku serius."

"Bo-bohong."

"Hmm…, bagaimana kalau kau saja yang menjawab pertanyaanku?"

"E-eh? Pertanyaan yang mana?" Rukia salting.

"Yah, bukan pertanyaan sih, tapi pernyataan. Jadi? Kau mencintaiku juga?" tanya Hitsugaya to the point. Lagi-lagi ia menatap Rukia tepat di manik mata, membuat Rukia kembali terhipnotis.

"Uhhmm…," gumam Rukia ragu. Mukannya semakin merah.

"Hah, udahlah, nggak usah dijawab sekarang," ucap Hitsugaya. Ia bangkit dan menarik tirai kamarnya. Cahaya matahari masuk ke kamarnya, menyinari Rukia duduk di pinggir tempat tidur.

Hitsugaya menatap Rukia lekat-lekat. Cahaya matahari membuat kulit putih Rukia bersinar, bagai permata ditimpa cahaya.

"Shiro-nii?" sapa Rukia. Hitsugaya tersadar dan menghampiri Rukia. Ia duduk di samping Rukia dan....

"Akh!" Rukia terkejut. Hitsugaya mencium kening Rukia lembut. Rukia memejamkan mata, sambil mengelus dadanya yang jantungan.

Tok-tok!!

Ketukan pintu membuat Hitsugaya dan Rukia segera menjauh secara otomatis. Dengan suara gugup dan muka memerah, Hitsugaya berkata, "Masuk!!" dan Rukia membukakan pintu.

Hisana dan Byakuya.

_Cih, mengganggu saja!_ Umpat Hitsugaya kesal. Ia membuang mukanya saat Hisana dan Byakuya masuk.

"Apa kabar, Toushiro?" sapa Hisana ramah. Ia menaruh sekeranjang apel di sampingnya Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya hanya bisa menghela napas, dan berniat menyuruh Hisagi memberikan semua parcel dan bingkisan ke panti asuhan terdekat.

"Kami hanya ingin menjemput Rukia kok. Kau baru boleh pulang besok kan?" kata Hisana lagi. Hitsugaya mengangguk seadanya.

"Ta-tapi aku belum sarapan, Okaa-san. Aku sarapan di bawah dulu ya?" ijin Rukia. Hisana mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu Okaa-san ikut ya?" kata Hisana. Rukia mengangguk semangat. Ia mendorong kursi roda Hisana dan keluar dari kamar Hitsugaya.

Jadi tinggal Byakuya dan Hitsugaya yang ada di kamar.

Lagi.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya?" ucap Byakuya tiba-tiba, membuat Hitsugaya tersentak kaget.

"Apa?"

"Perasaanmu."

Hitsugaya mengangguk malas. "Baru saja."

"Apa jawabnya?"

"Aku tak bertanya, jadi ia tak menjawab. Aku _menyatakan_," kata Hitsugaya.

Byakuya diam. Begitu pula Hitsugaya. Mereka lama terdiam sampai handphone Byakuya berdering. SMS.

"Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu. Rukia dan ibunya sudah menunggu di bawah," kata Byakuya, beranjak pergi. Saat Byakuya hendak menutup pintu, Hitsugaya berbicara—mencoba menahan Byakuya.

"Kalau dia mencintaiku… apa kau akan merestui hubungan kami?" tanya Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya menatap punggung Byakuya sepenuhnya. Setelah agak lama, punggung itu baru berbicara lagi.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau sepupunya. Kau keponakanku."

Hitsugaya tertegun. "Ka-kalau aku bukan sepupunya? Kalau aku bukan keponakanmu?"

"Ya. Asal ia bahagia," ucap punggung itu.

"Tapi sekarang aku Genryuusai! Aku bukanlah 'Hitsugaya' lagi."

"Tapi tetap saja kau sepupunya. Apapun marga-mu, tetap saja kau keponakanku," jawab punggung itu. Merasa tak ada yang ditanyakan lagi, Byakuya menutup pintu.

"Haahh…," Hitsugaya mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal. Kenapa sih, ia harus sepupuan sama Rukia? Tapi mungkin kalau ia dan Rukia nggak sepupuan, mereka nggak akan bertemu…. Hah, serbasalah.

Alis Hitsugaya bertautan kesal. Ia membuang muka dan tak sengaja, matanya menangkap gambaran langit pagi lewat jendela kamarnya. Langit biru yang dihiasi matahari yang mencoba naik bersama waktu, berserta awan berjalan mengiringi.

Rindu.

Baru saja Rukia pergi, tapi Hitsugaya sudah merindukannya.

Sudut bibirnya naik lagi. Ia mengeluarkan senyum itu lagi.

Cinta itu tak harus saling memiliki kan? Mungkin ia takkan puas karena tak bisa memiliki Rukia tapi… yang penting perasaan cinta itu sendiri kan?

Hitsugaya lagi-lagi memandang langit, namun kini dengan senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

* * *

**END**

* * *

A/N: ya, sodara-sodara sebangsa dan setanah aer /plakk// fic ini sudah tamat. Tadinya mau gue bikin sekuelnya, bertema fantasi. Jujur, tadinya gue mau buat keluarga Kuchiki dan Genryuusai itu setengah manusia, setengah shinigami, jadi Hitsugaya idup lagi gara-gara Byakuya yang ngasih dia ijin untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Rukia tapiii… karena kayaknya readers juga bakalan bosen, jadi nggak jadi!! Pengen sih, bikin fic fantasy atau crime, action, semacamnya, tapi mungkin bukan keahlian gue. Doain aja gue berhasil ngebuatnya, someday in my life XP.

Dan sejujurnya... dari dulu saya hobi banget bikin chara di cerita saya meninggal. Nggak tau kenapa *ngelirik fic-fic*. Begitupula fic ini. Tadinya si Hitsu mau kubikin meninggal tapi... karena dorongan (paksaan, tepatnya /plakk/) readers untuk bikin happy ending dan bikin HitsuRuki, membuat saya merubah jalan dan akhir cerita ini. Karena kalo ntar Hitsugaya meninggal, Rukia sama Ichigo dong? trus Hinamorinya gimana? apa sama Nalian aja? itulah, pertanyaan saya di dalam hati pas nentuin endingnya. Sementara kalo happy ending, Rukia sama Hitsu kan sepupuan! Halah, yo wis-lah, dari itu semua kubikin akhir cerita seperti ini.

Ya, gue tau ini akhirnya nanggung. Nangguuuung bangeeeet… bahkan Hitsu belom tau jawaban Ruki. Emang sengaja, karena di belakangnya masih ada epilog. Mudah-mudahan kalian suka karena di epilog itu full HitsuRuki. Puass kalian?? *dendam membara karena ditagihin HitsuRuki mulu* maaf yang sedalam-dalamnya pada IchiRuki mania. Soriiii banget karena saya orangnya emang gampang dipengaruhi. Jadi begitu para repiuer bujuk-bujuk saya; "jadiin HitsuRuki aja ya?" atau… "semoga akhirnya HitsuRuki" bikin saya terus membuat HitsuRuki dan IchiRuki dan HitsuHina yang jadi tujuan utama malah menghilang dan cuma muncul beberapa doang. Jadii… sekali lagi maaf, tak bisa nampilin IchiRuki dan HitsuHina di akhir fic ini—sekaligus mengheterogenkan fandom Bleach—seperti yang dijanjikan. Kalau kalian tetap marah, marahlah pada mereka *nunjuk readers* mereka yang memaksa saya!! *dihajar massa* tapi kalau kalian tak memaksa, saya bakalan terus suka IchiRuki dan tak mengheterogenkan fandom ini..., hehehe, makasih kawan-kawankuu... 3. Daaann… selamat! Kepada para readers atau reviewer yang membujuk saya membuat HitsuRuki di fic ini karena… saya jadi gila HitsuRuki!!! Kyaaa… I want more!!!

Anyway..., tunggu epilognya Rabu depan ya! ^^

o-oke, see you next chapter—last chapter!!


	21. Epilog

GOMEN! saya bener-bener minta maaf karena baru apdet sekarang... kemaren si leno-kun nge-hang terus. Maaf juga nggak bisa bales review pada chapter kemaren.

Ucapan terima kasih: makasih kepada semua orang yang telah membaca dan me-review fic ini. Juga kepada kalian yang telah mendukung dan memperbaiki juga meralat typo-typo berikut kesalahan yang ada di fic ini. Thank you... Thank you... Thank you.

Disclaimer: Bleach punya Kubo Tite.

This chapter update special for YOU!

* * *

**Epilog**

Sore. Langit belum berwarna jingga, masih biru, namun berawan. Dan matahari pun mulai mengurangi cahayanya. Angin bertiup cukup kencang, meniup ilalang setinggi lutut di belakang Rukia. Angin juga memainkan rambut Rukia, menggoda rumput-rumput di sekeliling Rukia dan menari bersama bunga-bunga riang. Dan angin juga mengganggu rambut_nya_. Angin mengganggu_nya._

Rukia meliriknya, lalu tersenyum geli.

Alisnya saling bertautan, tangannya menahan rambutnya sendiri agar tak menggelitik lehernya. Matanya yang tertutup kini terbuka, memperlihatkan bola mata emerald yang terlihat kesal.

"Uff… anginnya kenceng banget sih," keluhnya.

"Oh ya? Biasa aja tuh. Justru enak kan?" ujar Rukia senang.

"Mmmh…," gumamnya tak jelas. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Punggungnya yang dilapisi kemeja putih itu kotor, ada bekas rumput dimana-mana.

"Kotor tuh," ucap Rukia menepuk-nepuk punggungnya pelan, menghilangkan rumput di punggungnya.

"Uhh…," balasnya masih belum jelas. Tiba-tiba ia berbalik, membuat Rukia—yang membungkuk untuk membersihkan punggungnya—terkejut. Secara otomatis, Rukia menarik tubuhnya kembali, tapi tangannya menarik tubuh Rukia mendekat. Tangan_nya_. Tangan Shiro-nii_nya._ Tangan Hitsugaya.

"Shi-Shiro-nii…."

Lalu mata yang tadinya terpejam itu terbuka, memancarkan cahaya emeraldnya, menatap Rukia tajam. Serasa dihipnotis, Rukia hanya bisa membeku, mengagumi sang empunya mata yang baru akhir-akhir ini Rukia sadari—ternyata sangat… sangat… apa ya, namanya? Sempurna, mungkin? Oh tunggu, ia tak sesempurna itu, karena tingginya tapi sisanya, ia sangat hebat. Sangat keren. Sangat… ganteng? Tampan? Yeah, sejenisnyalah.

Saat wajah mereka berdekatan… tinggal sesenti lagi, Hitsugaya menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak… seharusnya aku tak melakukan ini," ucapnya, mendorong pelan tubuh Rukia.

Alis Rukia bertautan. "Kenapa?"

Mata Hitsugaya membulat. Ia bangkit, duduk di samping Rukia, menoleh sepenuhnya pada gadis itu. "Kenapa? Oh, kau… mengharapkannya?" senyum muncul di wajah Hitsugaya. Oh tidak…, Rukia paling tak suka—sekaligus paling menyukai—senyum itu. Senyum dimana Hitsugaya selalu menggodanya, selalu membuat wajahnya memerah.

Rukia membuang muka kesal. "Ti-tidak. Hanya heran saja."

"Oh."

Kini Rukia yang terkejut. Tumben Hitsugaya tak menambah-nambah godaannya. Baru Rukia ingin menoleh, kepala Hitsugaya sudah bersender di kepalanya, beserta punggung dan tubuhnya—yang berhadapan dengan Rukia—saling bersender pada punggung dan tubuh Rukia.

"Aaah… berat, Shiro-nii!" keluh Rukia keberatan.

"Hmp," hanya itu balasan dari kakak sepupunya. Rukia hanya bisa merengut kesal sambil membayangkan Hitsugaya sedang tersenyum mengejek sambil memejamkan mata—oh, jangan mulai lagi!

Rukia menatap padang rumput di depannya. Ia dan Hitsugayalah penemu padang rumput indah ini. Di belakang Rukia—tepatnya di depan Hitsugaya—ada padang ilalang setinggi lutut, lalu di depan Rukia ada pepohonan rindang. Di sekeliling Rukia, rumput hijau bertebaran, berhias bunga-bunga liar—namun cantik. Enak sekali untuk 'madol' alias bolos dari pekerjaan mereka yang menumpuk.

Hmp, terdengar seperti anak kecil.

Ya, mereka selalu berharap bisa kembali menjadi anak kecil. Jadi apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang, apa hubungan mereka sekarang, bukanlah suatu kesalahan dan bisa dimaklumi.

"Rukia…," panggil Hitsugaya.

"…ya?"

"Aku telah menyatakannya padamu. Setelahnya, aku bertanya 'apa perasaanmu padaku?' dan kau tak menjawabnya. Aku menunggu—menunggu sampai hampir gila—selama 2 bulan ini. Dan kalau kau menginginkanku menjadi gila, jangan jawab apapun."

Rukia tertawa kecil. "Sinis sekali…. Sampai gila? Shiro-nii lebay."

Hitsugaya berbalik mendadak, membuat Rukia—yang lagi asik-asik bersender pada punggungnya—jatuh kehilangan senderan. Dengan segera, Hitsugaya menahannya, menatap Rukia tajam.

"Kau lihat? Kau tak berdaya tanpaku. Kau tak berdaya saat sandaranmu pergi. Kau tak berdaya saat _aku _pergi. Bahkan kau tak berdaya saat aku berbalik," kata-kata Hitsugaya seolah menusuk hati Rukia tajam. "Dan soal aku menjadi gila—ya, aku hampir gila. Aku memikirkanmu tiap malam, membayangkan apa jadinya kalau kau bilang 'ya' dan apa yang terjadi kalau kau bilang 'tidak'? Aku sangat tersiksa, kau tahu? Aku… aku… ketagihan… kau… kau adalah heroin bagiku—sekaligus obat penenangnya.

"Dan aku mengomsumsi 'narkoba' itu sejak SMA," lanjut Hitsugaya masih menatap Rukia. "Aku sendiri yang menjemputnya, melindunginya seolah-olah itu adikku sendiri, bahkan rela mati untuknya. Kurelakan perasaanku, hatiku, untuk melihatnya bahagia bersama orang yang ia cintai. Sampai-sampai aku pikir, aku ini_ sister complex_, tapi bukan itu… aku… mencintaimu Rukia. Aku melakukan itu semua, karena aku mencintaimu."

Rukia menatap Hitsugaya lurus-lurus, agak takut karena Hitsugaya berbicara penuh emosi dan tak sabaran. Melihat Rukia yang bergidik ketakuan, Hitsugaya segera menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ah…, maaf. Aku terlalu emosi," katanya sambil mengusap dahinya.

"Shiro-nii…."

"Ya?"

"Kalau kubilang 'tidak'… apa reaksimu?" tanya Rukia sambil menunduk dalam-dalam. Ia sudah bangun dari pangkuan Hitsugaya, kini ia menekuk lututnya dan memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Hitsugaya tertegun sebentar, lalu menjawab penuh keyakinan. "Aku… aku akan terus mencintaimu—mungkin. Cinta tak harus saling memiliki, kan? Tapi yang pasti, aku akan mundur, jika ada seseorang yang kau cintai dan aku akan terus mendukungmu sebagai seorang kakak. Lagipula kalau bilang 'ya' artinya kau mencintaiku dan… itu terlarang, kan? Antar sepupu tak boleh saling mencintai, bukan?"

"Ka-kalau kubilang 'iya'… apa reaksimu?"

"Hmm… mungkin kalo secara otomatis… aku akan menciummu. Tapi untuk kedepan… aku tak tahu. Mungkin kita takkan saling memiliki satu sama lain, tapi aku akan terus menjaga perasaan itu padamu."

Diam sejenak. Mereka hanyut dalam perasaan masing-masing.

"Ah, sudahlah! Ayo pulang, hari sudah sore dan sepertinya sedikit lagi hujan akan turun," ucap Hitsugaya sambil berdiri, lalu membersihkan sisa-sisa rumput kering di bajunya sambil berjalan.

"Shi-Shiro-nii!" panggil Rukia. Ia segera bangkit, dan berlari menghampiri Hitsugaya yang sudah berjalan lumayan jauh di depannya. Ia tak memperdulikan bajunya yang sekarang bermotif rumput liar kering.

Tepat saat Hitsugaya mengadahkan tangan kanannya—untuk memeriksa, hujan atau tidak—Rukia memeluknya dari belakang.

Tunggu… memeluknya? _Memeluknya?_

Ya, memeluknya! Mimpi apa ia semalam (halah, lebay ya?). Hitsugaya sangat terkejut begitu tangan Rukia melingkari tubuhnya, dan jari-jari Rukia saling bertautan, seolah tak ingin Hitsugaya lepas darinya. Hitsugaya pun secara tak sadar menautakan jari-jari di atas jari-jari Rukia, melepas pelukan Rukia, lalu ia berbalik dan memeluk Rukia lagi. Erat.

"Aishiteru, Rukia," bisik Hitsugaya hampir tak terdenngar, tepat di telinga Rukia, membuat Rukia terkikik geli karena napas Hitsugaya menggelitik lehernya.

Hangat. Pelukan itu sangat hangat, meskipun hujan turun. Ya, hujan turun, namun tak mendung. Malah matahari masih bersinar—walaupun tak seterang tadi.

Sekarang, Rukia dan Hitsugaya tak peduli pada hujan aneh itu. Mereka lebih peduli pada perasaan masing-masing, dan memikirkan apa yang dipikirkan pasangan masing-masing. Baik Rukia dan Hitsugaya menikmati pelukan itu, sampai akhirnya Rukia mendorong dada bidang Hitsugaya pelan. Wajahnya beralih, dari Hitsugaya ke padang rumput. Hitsugaya mengerutkan alisnya, bingung.

"Shiro-nii…."

"Sampai kapan kau akan berhenti memanggilku seperti itu? Aku bukan kakakmu lagi, Rukia…. Tatap aku sebagai seorang lelaki," mohon Hitsugaya jengkel.

"S-Shi-Shiro…!" ucap Rukia agak gugup, membuat ujung nadanya agak naik, seperti memerintah.

"E-eh?" Hitsugaya terkejut dengan nada bicara Rukia. Ia masih menatap Rukia bingung. Mendadak, Rukia memeluknya lagi. Erat. Hangat. Seperti tadi. Kini tangan Rukia menggelayut di lehernya, kaki Rukia berjinjit agar ia bisa membisiki Hitsugaya sesuatu.

"A-aku mencintaimu…Shiro," balas Rukia. Dan Hitsugaya tertawa. Tertawa keras, begitu bahagia. Tawa yang jarang ia keluarkan, kecuali bersama Rukia. Dan perasaannya pun terbalaskan. Ia mencium pipi Rukia, membuat gadis itu memerah lagi.

"Ta-tapi kita kan…."

"Tak apa, tenanglah, ada aku disini," ucap Hitsugaya santai.

"Tapii… tapi Outo-san kan…."

"Sudahlah," potong Hitsugaya. Ia melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Rukia lekat-lekat, memandangi gadis itu sepuas-puasnya. "Kan sudah kubilang, cinta itu tak harus saling memiliki, tapi kalau rahasia… tak apa kan?"

"Ra-rahasi—a?" omongan Rukia terpotong. Bukan, Hitsugaya tak memotongnya dengan bantahan atau sangkalan, tapi lelaki Genryuusai itu memotongnya dengan ciuman. Tepat di bibir. Mengulang 'kesalahan' yang sama di kamar VVIP rumah sakit, 2 bulan yang lalu.

Dan kali ini, Rukia sama sekali tak memasrahkan dirinya. Ia justru membalas ciuman Hitsugaya. Melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Hitsugaya, sama dengan tangan kiri Hitsugaya yang melingkar di pinggangnya, sementara tangan kanannya menarik dagu Rukia makin dekat. Makin dalam. Dalam, memasuki hati mereka masing-masing. Menyelam, meresapi makna cinta, dan kasih sayang, masing-masing.

* * *

"Hujannya aneh, ya?" Ia menunjuk langit yang menurunkan hujan.

"Hmp. Jadi keinget Indonesia… katanya kalau hujan seperti ini, namanya hujan orang mati."

"Hahaha… kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Entahlah…pokoknya kalau ada hujan seperti ini, ada orang yang meninggal."

"Bukankah hampir tiap menit—atau mungkin detik—tiap orang meninggal?"

"Aku tak tahu…. Hmp…, kau masih benci hujan?"

"Tidak. Kini aku justru mencintainya. Karena selama ini, hujan selalu mendukungku, menghiburku, dan menggodaku saat aku bad-mood atau menangis," ia melirik lelaki di sebelahnya yang tersenyum, mengerti maksudnya. Ia melanjutkan, "Mungkin…mungkin sekarang, hujan mendukung perasaanku yang—," setetes air mata jatuh, meluncur dari mata ke pipinya. "Bahagia…amat bahagia…."

* * *

Lelaki itu menghapus air mata di pipinya. "Ya. Mungkin, hujan mewakili perasaanmu—perasaan kita. Mungkin…hujan menangis bahagia…untuk menghiburmu—menghibur kita."

Dan mereka tersenyum sambil mengadah ke atas. Tersenyum pada hujan, penuh rasa terima kasih. Dengan jari-jari saling bertautan. Dengan lengan saling merangkul. Mencicipi rasa cinta_._

_Cinta terlarang… rahasia… cuma kami yang tahu.

* * *

_ Yahhh... selesai sudah fic ini! T^T aku sangat terharu...89 halaman telah kuhabiskan di MS. Word! Wow! tanggung bener! *pletak!* Udah deh, ini dia balesan review:

Jess Kuchiki: hehe...tak direstui karena sepupuan, tapi kalo ga sepupuan direstui kali yaa *ngelirik Byakuya*. Emang! A/N emang kebanyakan chap kemaren.. kan kemaren tamat, jadi sekali-kali A/N kepanjangan gpp dong :p. Makasih atas review dan dukungannya!

Yumemiru Reirin: sip! apdet kilat, Bos! Ada sih, buat Vivaration Festival... Makasih atas review dan dukungannya!

ruki4062jo: masih penasaran nggak? Siap, Kapten! apdet kilat! Makasih atas review dan dukungannya!

'Ruki-chan' pipy: Siap, Bos! Apdet pake kiriman kilat! Makasih atas review dan dukungannya!

So-Chand 'Luph Plend': gitu deh... *sound efx: Aku Mau Tapi Malunya Gita feat Duo Maia* Makasih atas review dan dukungannya!

hiru-chan: aihh... makasih! saya jadi malu... ehehe /// Makasih atas review dan dukungannya!

Jika Mukherjee: makasih... ehehe.... Iya deh, kapan-kapan. Sementara baca aja dulu ficku sebelum-sebelumnya ttng Rukia *ngarep* makasih atas review dan dukungannya!

Larrend - Shaolinfon Hiyori 98: uh, tak apa deh! makasih review dan dukungannya!

Rizy Auxe09: hahaha... bener kan? Gantung ending. Ini dia epilognya! semoga mengubah gantung ending jadi happy ending. hoh? pasti mitiologi Yunani lagi ya? saya tak mudeeng~ *dijitak* makasih atas review dan dukungannya!

Azalea Yukiko: he? aih, maaf! makasih atas review, ralat, dan dukungannya!

d-She ryuusei Hakuryuu: siap, Kapten! apdet kilaat~~! makasih atas review dan dukungannya!

Makasih semua... hiks... saya terharu... akhirnya fic ini tamat juga. Oke, review!


End file.
